Big Hero 6: Spills and Chills
by RealDone Universe
Summary: [Post-Film]A series of bombings wreak havoc throughout San Fransokyo and the Big Hero 6 come face-to-face with failure as lives are lost. When SHIELD agents begin investigating SFIT after the untimely death of Tadashi, a conspiracy unfolds that further threatens San Fransokyo.
1. Orientation

THE MORNING graced him, gaining an angry grunt as it brought an abrupt halt to his trance-like sleep. Its rays seeped through the dark blinds, the objects in the room gleaming in their presence. He turned his head, a smile growing on his face as he set his eyes on her. She had scruffy hair splayed over her face, petite nose and lips that parted slightly.

The very thought humoured him as he looked at her, a question beckoning. Was she the tall, intimidating girl he had met a year ago? Things had changed so quickly and now she was his girlfriend. She somehow seemed smaller now that they were the same height and the look on her face planted several childish ideas in his mind, pinching her nose being the foremost among them.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, the soft touch rousing her from sleep.

"Oh, it's just you." GoGo's eyelids lowered, a smile stifled behind a feigned glare, "wake me when this is over." She turned.

"I should probably be saying that instead." Hiro crossed his arms, laying his head on them.

"Oh, really?" a smirk grew on her face, obscured as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I dunno," he turned to her, a cupped hand holding his head up, "Maybe my life's so good now it feels like a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"You tell me."

He placed a hand on her hip, cuddling up to her and gaining a smile that broke through her façade. She turned her head, leaning into him as she returned the kiss, planting it on his lips. He hummed, his eyes pointing to the ceiling as he feigned an expression of deep thought.

"Maybe another?" he gained a sly smile from her.

She kissed him again, an odd look forming in his expression as they parted.

"Nah, it's a nightmare." He shook his head playfully.

She pushed him, part of her expecting him to fall off the bed. He sat up, a chuckle emanating from him as he bent over and stretched his arms with interlocked fingers.

She turned on her back, a warm smile gracing her as she trailed her small hand on his. The scars littered all over, its newly muscled tone sparking a reminiscent feeling in her. They had been through a lot.

"What time is it?" he stooped, a blank look on his face.

"Oh, crap," she quickly sat up, "we're late."

"How do you know?"

"Check the clock," she picked up a shirt.

He turned to the bedside drawer, surprise dilating his eyes as he set them on the clock.

"10am?"

"Yeah, we gotta move." She got off the bed, buttoning the shirt.

He got out as well, putting on a pair of boxers. A turn to her drew a smirk from him.

"Uh, that's my shirt."

Her eyes widened, a look at her chest proving that what he said was true.

"Oh." She hastily unbuttoned it.

"Heh, didn't think you'd do that." He chuckled, "You look so cute in it."

She growled and threw the shirt at him, his resultant laugh annoying her even more. She fished a gown out of the wardrobe and he picked up his clothes.

"I'm gonna need a quick shower." She fastened her robe.

"Yeah, you will." He put the shirt on.

She raised a brow, wondering what he meant by his tone. He picked up on it.

"Not that you need a shower –,"

"Just go, Hiro." She pushed him toward the door.

"Wait, wait, what about my phone?"

"I'm keeping it."

"I need that."

"Well, happy anniversary."

She opened the door and pushed him out.

"Wait, shouldn't you say that when you've given _me_ a present?" he turned to her in the hallway.

"Well, then happy anniversary to me."

"Come on, GoGo, I need that." He chuckled.

A grin stretched her face, quickly disappearing as she closed the door. He smiled, the cold breeze making him realise that he had no pants on.

"Uh, GoGo," he knocked on the door.

* * *

A CAMERA flashed, the light's harshness failing to diminish her smile. It had finally happened and nothing could ruin her day.

"Isn't that like the seventh pic you've taken?" her shorter friend folded her arms.

"There's never gonna be enough for today." Her grin widened.

Yellow encompassed the view, gleams of white and dots of variant colour littered around as the multitude of people filled the hall and deepened Honey Lemon's sense of fulfilment. Even the unbearably loud music failed to deter her excitement.

It was graduation day and everyone was excited to further pursue their careers. All except for Hiro who looked grumpy while they were taking photos in the corner of the hall during the party.

"Huh, didn't think you guys would have a wild party. You are the oddest nerds I've ever met." A voice came.

Honey turned to Dash, his light gray suit making her giddy.

"Dash, you're here!" she hugged him.

"Are you just gonna wear suits now?" GoGo glared at him.

"The Dash looks awesome in 'em." He popped his collar.

"The Dash annoys the hell outta me." GoGo frowned, turning away from him.

"I still can't believe it guys, we're actually outta this place!" Fred's arms shot into the air.

Cat looked around, confusion in her expression.

"Where are we going?"Worry in her eyes.

"No, I mean we've finally graduated." Fred turned to her.

"From what?" Cat's voice shrivelled into a whisper.

"I –," Dash interrupted him.

"People getting laid, chugging contests, just saw these guys taking crack, Wasabi _not_ wearing his bandana,"

"Winter is coming." Wasabi clasped his head, his eyes darting around.

"Lots of surprises today." Dash scanned the room.

"Well, they just keep piling 'cuz Genius here isn't graduating." GoGo walked away from them.

Hiro groaned and stooped, the repetition of the fact wearing down on him.

"What, really? What happened, man? I thought you'd be the first one outta here." Dash chuckled as he turned to him.

"Come on, we're just as smart as he is." Wasabi looked at the others uneasily, "right?"

"Sure." Dash cupped his hands together, sarcasm evident in his tone, "Right."

"Well, if he's smarter than us, how come he isn't graduating?" Fred ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Maybe it's because he's so young." Cat placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Not helping." Hiro brushed it off him.

"Quit picking on him." Honey placed her arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Hiro turned to her.

"He's just a boy." She petted his head.

Hiro growled at her, pushing her arm away as she laughed.

"You guys being three years ahead of me doesn't prove that you're smarter than I am." He looked at the others.

"Yeah, it doesn't." Dash walked up to him.

"See? He agrees with me." Hiro folded his arms.

"Yeah," Dash nodded, "It just proves that he's dumber than you guys."

Hiro turned to Dash, about to retort when a voice came.

"It's a conspiracy."

The guys turned to see Dr. Cello walk up to them.

"Hey, Stephen." Hiro turned to him.

"How can they put such a young, unintelligent boy in the same class with older, unintelligent students?" Dr. Cello feigned sincerity.

"So, you're saying we're all dumb?" GoGo returned, a drink in hand.

"Not you, GoGo." Dr. Cello sipped his drink, "Just you … and everyone else here."

GoGo shook her head, a smile on her face.

"What're you doing here?" Dash turned to Dr. Cello.

"Just came for a beer." Dr. Cello took a sip.

"Isn't it a bad idea to drink around minors? You could get arrested or something." Fred pointed at Hiro.

"I'm outta here." Hiro walked away from them.

"Come back Hiro," Dash followed him, "don't let your age, height and inferiority stop you from hanging out with older, cooler, smarter people," he placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding his head in false reassurance, "stay strong, you can do this."

Hiro shook his hand off his shoulder, heading for a table nearby.

"Wait, isn't that water?" Wasabi raised his brow, pointing at the bottle Dr. Cello held.

"Exactly," he took a sip, "it's the most alcoholic substance out there."

The music stopped as the DJ looked for more tracks to play.

"Ah, that's my jam." Dr. Cello smiled.

Dr. Cello hummed rhythmically, the snap and tap of his fingers and feet following in tune.

"There's no music on." Fred turned to him.

"Mmmm-hmm, this song rocks." Dr. Cello moved his head to a nonexistent tune.

"So, that's how you listen to rock music?" Confusion in Honey's tone.

"Don't judge the way I grill peanut butter, okay?" Dr. Cello turned to her then turned to Hiro, "And you."

He turned to him.

"We're not on a first name basis." Dr. Cello pointed at him.

Hiro shook his head and turned to his drink.

"So, you gonna apply for a job any time soon?" Dr. Cello turned to Honey.

"Probably, I dunno, I haven't made up my mind on where I wanna work yet." She sifted through options in her mind, "Maybe Future Industries."

"They focus on robotics only." Wasabi stated.

"Don't I already work in that field?" Honey raised her brow.

"Well, it's all the way in another state." Wasabi said.

"What about Lex Corp?" Honey coined.

"I dunno, maybe." Wasabi nestled his hands in his pockets.

"Union Allied?" Honey lifted her hand.

"Isn't that a construction company or something?" Fred walked up to her.

"See? There're so many to pick from." Honey pocketed her phone.

"What about iCarly?" Cat looked around, blankness in her expression.

"That's a web show." Wasabi looked at her with disapproval.

"Rico's Enchiladas?" Dr. Cello wiggled the now empty bottle.

"That's a restaurant," Wasabi shook his head, "Can somebody give a reasonable suggestion?"

"Varrick Tech?" Fred offered.

Wasabi considered it.

"That's not bad." Wasabi said.

"I dunno; I'm still not sure." Honey shifted uneasily.

"Relish it, Tonia," Dr. Cello turned to Honey, "Uncertainty and indecisiveness is how I made my focussed, well thought out and planned career choice to become a plastic surgeon at Google."

Honey played back what he said.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

THE COLD guardrail sent shivers up his spine, the chill heightened by the evening breeze. The moon's light shone over the campus, its reflection gleaming over the ponds nearby and glinting off everything else.

Hiro leaned against a guardrail on the bridge where he last spoke to Tadashi. Remembering him did not hurt anymore, its nostalgia offering clarity of mind and a location best suited for deep thought.

"The music's getting to ya?" he turned to GoGo who walked up to him.

"Nah, just needed some fresh air." She leaned on the guardrail, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." He sighed, "It's just weird, you know; I didn't think time would fly so quickly and now I'm the only one still in college."

"It's no big deal, really." She shrugged, "Just work hard enough and you'll graduate."

"Yeah, I guess." He looked at the building before him, "You got an idea which company you'll apply to?"

"I haven't thought of that yet."

"Why? You have a great future behind you." A monotonous voice came.

The two turned, a form towering over them. Baymax approached them in his battle gear, its lean, muscular build overshadowing them. GoGo kicked his leg, the thud and pain searing through her foot making her regret her action.

"Ow." She clasped her foot.

"On a scale of one to ten –," Hiro interrupted Baymax.

"Why are you in your battle gear?"

"I was summoned here by you emergency beacon." Baymax turned to him.

"What?" he checked his pockets then turned to GoGo, "GoGo, give me back my phone."

"Yeah, forgot I accidentally activated it." she rose to her feet.

She fished out his phone and returned it to him, a feeling of unease swelling up.

"What, you were keeping something from me?" she raised her brow.

"No, I wasn't." he pocketed his phone, puzzled by his own feeling of nervousness since he was not keeping anything secret, "Hairy Baby."

The compartments receded along Baymax's body, the high pitched sounds of his vinyl body inflating meeting their ears as his armour shrank into a square compartment on his back and let him puff up again, diminishing his height.

"Did you upgrade his databanks or something? 'Cuz that was so unfunny." GoGo turned to Hiro.

"I didn't." he shook his head.

"Not cool, Baymax." She turned to him.

"But it is true; you do have a great future behind you." Baymax raised his plump arm, pointing behind them.

The two turned, a blimp floating above the buildings in the distance.

"Stark Industries?" GoGo's eyes squinted.

* * *

"BOYS, GIRLS, interns and college grads, welcome to Stark Industries or as I like to call it, the Fortress of Awesome." A brunette-haired man paced before them.

Hiro, GoGo, Wasabi, Baymax, Honey and Fred stood amongst a group in the foyer of the spectacular Stark Industries building in San Fransokyo. Its ceiling stood high above them, the walls matching the glimmering chrome floors that spread out to a large stairwell to the left, elevators to the right and glass doors surrounding them.

"This is so exciting. I didn't think Tony Stark would let me handle orientation." The man turns to you.

"Who's he talking to?" Fred leaned to Hiro, who, like the others, watched the brunette-haired man speak to nobody.

"I have no idea." Hiro shook his head.

The man turned to the group, a grin on his face and excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"I am Peter Parker, and I will be your guide into the realm where dreams or nightmares – or both – come true." He turns to you, "You know what I'm talking about." He smirks, "Or maybe you don't, this is my first appearance in the RealDone Universe, so I don't know how much you know about me. Hey, does this thing follow canon or something? I don't know."

"It follows canon." Deadpool's voice comes to his mind.

"Really? Wow, and I'm in the same universe as Tony Stark, Goku and Elsa? What else did this whack job of a writer come up with?" Peter points at the writer.

"Uh, sir." A student interrupted Peter.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Who are you talking to?"She looked at him, concern on her face.

Peter blinked, the question coming off as odd.

"Let's move on." He clasped his hands together. "Follow me."

The group followed Peter, Hiro whirling his finger at his head as he turned to GoGo, both baffled by his behaviour.

"And I thought Dr. Cello was weird." Hiro shrugged.

They entered a hallway, awe and curiosity spreading as some people began to murmur and others took photos. The glass walls spread around them, different rooms on higher levels coming into view. Several scientists worked in them, tinkering with different kinds of robotic technology.

"This is our R&D department where we work on all the latest tech like the Iron Man suits, disaster mitigation machinery, the Iron burger," Peter turns to you, "wouldn't an iron burger be awesome?"

Hiro and GoGo shared a look and shook their heads, Peter's whimsy irritating them.

A scientist shouldered a large cannon, lights coming to life along its shaft as he pressed on the trigger. He aimed it at a targeting screen before him and fired a sonic beam on it. The resultant explosion resounded and drew the attention of the tour group.

"Ooh, pretty." Everyone stared in synchronised mesmerism.

"That's a prototype for a sound cannon we're developing to clear up rubble after a huge battle. This could really help out if the Avengers came around here." Peter continued down the hallway.

They walked past a large, white room, its occupants being two young scientists standing before a gigantic orb that floated in midair. One was a redhead who studied the orb closely, tablet in hand, and the other, who had green hair, stood near it, raising his hands as holographic imagery following the motions.

"Hey, Phineas, 'sup, Ferb." Peter waved at them.

"Hey, guys." The redheaded kid turned to them.

An Indian boy entered the room, a tray of chocolate milkshakes in hand and walked up to the two.

"Hey, Baljeet." Peter turned to him.

"Hey." he responded in a squeaky voice.

Baljeet tripped as he saw the other students, milkshakes splattering on the floor.

"What's up with these guys?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"What's the number for Rico's Enchiladas again?" Honey leaned to Wasabi.

The students shared confused looks.

"Okay, moving on." Peter proceeded.

They continued down the hall, passing several rooms on either side. They entered an expansive room, white filling the view and other glimmering objects increasing their interest. Several scientists worked at their stations, highly advanced chemical mixing apparatus before them.

"And this is our –," Honey interrupted Peter.

Honey squealed, her excitement barely contained as she walked around, eyes wide with elation. She moved from table to table, camera at the ready as she took several pictures of the tech.

"Stick with the group, uh –," Peter checked the tablet he held, "Tonia Gualtiero!"

"Huh, so that's her real name." Hiro raised his brow.

"You didn't know that was her name?" GoGo raised her brow, "do you even know my real name?"

"Uh …" his eyes darted around uneasily, "sure, Go …."

She slapped his head.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he rubbed his head, "It's Ethel Jin-Ho."

Honey walked up to a table, a cube-shaped machine tugging at her interest, drawing out a giggle and the urge to touch it.

"Hey, hey, hey, get away from that!" A voice came.

A young scientist walked up to her. His face filled with exasperation as he approached, his raven hair brushing against his charcoal gray, 4/4 coat that covered a brown shirt that swept over black trousers and converse sneakers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Honey stepped back, the urgency in his voice causing her glee to falter.

A frown grew on the teen's face, his eyes darting around and dilating upon setting them on Peter and the group.

"So, it's you." His expression lightened indistinguishably, "What're you up to this time, Parker?"

"Nothing, just doing a solid for Tony Stark himself," Peter smirked.

The teen's frown deepened.

"This is Amadeus Cho, one of our top engineers working on some 'big project'." Peter lifted his hands, his voice deepening to express feigned appreciation of said experiment.

"If you were paying any attention, you would know that this machine, when completed, will be able to quantify the disturbance in earth's atmospheric composition and radiation levels." Amadeus' frown intensified.

"Atmospheric disturbances?" Honey moved closer to Amadeus, concern forming in her expression, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it is not public knowledge, but over a year ago, nearly the same time your local idiot, Robert Callaghan pulled of his ludicrous attack on Krei Tech Labs, the composition of earth's atmosphere changed. One example is oxygen's composition in dry air having a ten percent increase from its usual 20.95 percent." A smirk stretched his face.

"And that's a big deal how?" A student raised his hands and raised his shoulders, disinterest in his tone.

"Ugh, you college grads are so ignorant." Amadeus closed his eyes, his voice rising, "If earth's composition changed by the slightest degree, there should be total chaos. The fact that there isn't is a scientific phenomenon!" he sighed, "Parker, get these numbskulls outta my sight."

"Numbskulls?" Hiro raised his brow.

Amadeus turned to him, his voice alone annoying him.

"You do realise that you are talking to the inventor of micro-bots controlled via neurotransmitter?" Hiro chuckled, his thumb brushing past his nose, "No way a numbskull could come up with that."

"Come on, an old comic book writer can come up with that crap." Amadeus smirked.

Fred's head raised, his gaze darting around as he took offence.

"Hey!" he frowned.

"I've read your file, Hamada," Amadeus walked up to Hiro, "simply hooking up Nano-bots to a neurotransmitter does not put you on the same level as me. Come on, really? What, were you part of some predictable movie where a young nerd suddenly joins a group of cooler nerds and winds up being a superhero? This is the real world and dumb stunts like that do not deserve recognition."

GoGo frowned, her teeth gritting as she stepped out of the crowd. Hiro's hand impeded her progression, he himself walking up to Amadeus.

"You do realise I'm a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, ranked fourth on the top ten universities in Amersia?" he extended the argument.

"What, that backwater university that lets anyone in after a meagre show-and-tell? Is that the place where some idiot ran into a burning auditorium to save Robert Callaghan?" Amadeus folded his arms.

Hiro's fist clenched as he moved to throw a punch, Peter's arm coming in front of him as he tried to stop the fight.

"Come on, guys, let's not start a fight." Peter put his other hand before Amadeus, parting the two.

"Son of a –," Hiro struggled to move around him.

"Language!" Live footage of Captain America came on a screen nearby and went off.

Surprise filled the room, the occupants murmuring in confusion. Brushing it off, they continued their work.

"Look, we're not here to fight." Peter stood up, having been bent over to match Hiro's height, "Apologise, Amadeus."

He scoffed, a swift turn as he returned to his workstation. Hiro adjusted his jacket and returned to the group, a murderous glare shot at Amadeus.

"Well, anyways," Peter looked at his tablet, "you two will need to get along," he turned to Hiro, "Hiro Hamada, you're gonna be working under Amadeus during your internship here."

"What?" Anger dilated his eyes.

"That's what it says here." Peter sifted through the pages of the tablet, "You can continue your orientation with him after we finish the tour."

Hiro flared gritted teeth, his gaze set on Amadeus.

"Let's get moving." Peter walked on.

Hiro followed him, a glance sent to Amadeus.

* * *

DARKNESS SET in, blackened objects muffled in the surroundings. His feet brushed up against the rough sand, a crunch sound echoing in the empty building. The light of a street lamp seeped through the doors, barely illuminating the warehouse, rubble across the floor coming into view.

He looked around, his frown deepening and worries setting as he scanned the room. His eyes dilated as he set them on a row of large, steel boxes which lined up along the wall to the left. He walked up to them, a swift click coming as he opened one of the boxes' lids with a crowbar. A sinister smirk wrinkled his face, his eyes narrowing on the contents of it.

"I can finally get my revenge." He chuckled.

* * *

"WHAT AM I supposed to be doing there, Sensei?" his eyes lowered in disinterest, "I hope I'm not being rude, but there is nothing for me in San Fransokyo."

The bald man looked up at him from the live video feed, his thick grey brows lowering calmly. The younger man sighed, his blonde hair reflecting the sun's rays through the airplane window, exuding his displeasure at his master keeping things from him.

"Worry not, Mr. Rand, I will not keep you in the dark this time." The bald man sat up in his chair, "Listen well, this is important."

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Edifice

METAL CLANKED as she shifted tools on the table, eyes fixed before her as she reached to her right and lifted a welding torch, twirling it in between her fingers absentmindedly. The chewing of her gum meshed with the music of her headsets, the loud adrenaline rush instilled by the guitar riffs setting her in the precise zone of focus she needed to complete her task.

Sparks flew, the torch guided by her skilled hand as she moved it across the circuit board. The wafer lay nestled within a board, its large yellow body expanding outward on the table and brushing up against a crassly placed tool box that almost fell off it.

The white of the room encroached on her, the expansiveness of it feeling suffocating despite providing the amplest of working spaces. The noise and lack of space available in her old lab at SFIT grew on her and the new vicinity felt alien. The music she played compensated for the noise at least, the openness around her becoming a burden she had to stomach.

The thunderous snares sharpened her focus, the bass drum triplets causing her heart beat to race and the screams motivating her to work through the massive headache she sustained from the all-nighter she endured the previous night. The chorus rushed in, the rhythm causing her to thrust her head back and forth, losing herself in the melody and accidentally dropping the torch. She bent down to pick up the tool when familiar and irritating white sneakers came into view.

"Fred, what're you doing here?" she groaned as she straightened up.

"I just wanted you to see the awesome ad campaign I came up with." He greeted her with a wide grin.

"Not interested." She turned back to the table.

She removed her headsets, draping them over her neck. Despite having told him to leave, she knew him too well to expect him to listen to her. She went back to working on the circuit board.

"How far have you gone with it?" he peeped over her shoulder, her dismissal of his question failing to make his glee falter.

"It's none of your business, just leave."

"Is it almost done?" he looked at the board before him, its colour widening his grin.

"What does it look like?"

"It's totally done!" he jumped near the table, eyeing the machine, "this is like Back to the Future, or maybe it's not," he shot up, "is it like Back to the Future?"

"Get outta here, Fred." She grabbed his face, dragging him toward the door.

"Come on, GoGo, hear me out." His voice muffled against her palm.

"Ew." She looked at her hand, saliva coating it.

She wiped it on his shirt, the action somehow widening his grin. She groaned, cocking her neck as her eyes latched onto nothing. She sighed, smacking her gum loudly as she grew more impatient.

"What do you want?" she locked eyes with him, her frown deepening.

"Have you ever wondered, 'what could I do if I had a hover board?'" his voice deepened, his imitation of an infomercial narrator putting a silly smile on his face.

"What're you doing?" she folded her arms, her eyelids lowered in exasperation.

"Well, wonder no more with this amazing," he slid past GoGo, slipping past her work station and falling on the floor. He clumsily got to his feet, latching onto the table and barely catching the toolbox that fell off it.

He smiled embarrassedly, GoGo's eyes shooting daggers at him as he stood up. He tossed the toolbox behind him and gestured at the hover board, the loud clanking of tools echoing throughout the room. She placed a hand on her hip, her patience reaching its end.

"With this amazing Go-Go Hover Board!" he continued, GoGo's expression remaining deadpanned "Ever dropped your keys under the couch while walking up to the driveway and you begin to panic 'cuz you're late for work? Well, don't worry, 'cuz the Go-Go Hover Board can solve your problems. With this marvel of a machine, you can fly thousands of miles into the air and retrieve your keys!"

She looked at him blankly, her disinterest faltering his excitement. He kept his smile wide, his eyes darting around as he tried to think of another way to reel her in.

"Not impressed? The Go-Go Hover Board can do far more!" he grinned wider, "Ever failed to calculate your taxes? The Go-Go Hover Board can do it all with the mere push of a button," he reached to touch the open circuit board.

"Wait, Fred, don't –,"

He put his finger in the circuit board, the resultant surge knocking him off his feet. He squirmed on the floor as the shock continued.

"Fred, are you o –," he got up instantly, brushing his shirt as if nothing had happened.

"Shocking isn't it? The Go-Go Hover Board is the only machine you will ever need!" he grinned widely, stretching his arms outward, "It can do that and a lot more!"

"Get outta here, Fred." She locked her eyes with his, blankness washing over her face.

"Let me bring a volunteer to demonstrate!" he walked over to the door, past the shorter girl who followed him with her narrowing eyes.

"Fred, leave!" she groaned.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" he slid up to her after opening the door, his arm draping over her, "I bring you our volunteer, the lovely Cat Valentine!"

GoGo pushed him away from her, her frown deepening as she adjusted her jacket. Cat's head popped into the room, a grin stretching her face.

"Hi!" Cat sung, her step edging into a skip as she entered, her hands wiggling in sync with Fred's as she joined his pose.

"Ugh, God, kill me now." GoGo's eyes latched to the ceiling.

"Cat, if you will?" Fred gestured to the hover board.

"Certainly." she walked over to it.

"Hell, no, get away from it!" GoGo followed her, Fred's hands clasped on her shoulders impeding her progression.

"Hold on, GoGo, let her show you the magic."

"I'll show you the magic of my feet if she touches that board." GoGo growled.

"Huh?" Fred's brows stitched in confusion.

GoGo kicked his groin, his reaction surprising her. He placed his fists on his waist, his heroic pose further made silly by the smirk that wrinkled his face and his eyebrows that rose as he stared at nothing.

"Steel plated underwear." His voice deepened.

"Really?" GoGo folded her arms, her expression soaking with disbelief.

"Okay, that actually hurt," he crouched in pain.

"Mmmm-hmm," she nodded as she watched him fall.

"How do you fly this thing?" Cat's screaming voice drew her attention.

Cat swooped past her on the hover board, exhaust permeating the air and trailing out the door as she flew. GoGo ran after her, leaving Fred to grovel painfully on the floor.

Cat flew into the hallway, the whine of the machine drawing the attention of scientists who walked up to the glass walls of their labs. She shot past Phineas and Ferb's lab, the two boys running into the hall at the sound of the board.

"Hey, I thought we weren't allowed to test stuff outside the lab?" Phineas' eyes squinted as he watched Cat.

"The rule probably applies of you're not some hot girl." Ferb's eyes lowered and his blank expression swelled.

"Come on, guys, I doubt Tony Stark gives that much attention to beautiful women." Baljeet walked up to them.

Phineas and Ferb turned to him, both raising a brow as they looked at him in disbelief. GoGo ran past them, pulling the safety goggles off her face and disrobing her lab coat. She drew out yellow gloves from her jacket pockets, draping them over her hands and shot them forward. Four maglev discs swooped through the air, following her at high speeds and attaching to her hands and feet magnetically, propelling her body as she switched from running to skating.

"Somebody get me off this thing!" Cat fell on her knees and clung to the hover board.

She swooped over Peter Parker who walked through the hallway, swiping his finger across his tablet screen. He looked up, the machine catching his attention as it swept past him.

"Hey, that's my shtick!" he shook his fist in the air, "If you start shooting webs, I'm gonna sue!"

Scientists in labs around him turned, murmuring spreading. His eyes darted around as unease seeped in his expression.

"Heh, no you see the thing about me saying things is that –,"

"Ninja smoke bomb!" a puff of smoke exploded, a teen clad in a full black body suit, a mask and a red scarf appearing him. The teen looked around, his eyes widening in surprise through his space in his mask, "Whoops, wrong state. Ninja Smoke Bomb!" he threw down a small ball, another puff of smoke shrouding him as he disappeared.

"Uh…" Peter's eyes darted around in confusion.

GoGo manoeuvred through the halls, crisscrossing as she avoided scientists that roamed them. Cat flew a few feet above her, barely holding on as she made awkward turns and loops in the air, nearly falling off with every move. She needed to catch up to her before things got out of hand.

She skated up to a wall and jumped onto it, traversing its expanse laterally as she ascending upward. She leaped off, landing on an opposite one as she continued the chase. Cat ascended higher and GoGo slowly fell.

She skated onward, the discs screeching against the glass as she slowly lost traction. A small bridge came into view between two separate upper floors and she jumped, flipping high up into the air. She landed onto the guardrail, leaping off it with exceptional agility as she launched herself toward Cat.

She twirled in the air, propelling herself toward Cat high above people who roamed the halls. She flipped onto the hover board and landed on it, placing her feet onto the magnetic foot pads placed on either end of it, pushing Cat to its edge.

She motioned her feet, swerving through the air to make a U-turn toward her lab. The board shuddered, the sudden jerk destabilizing her and sending her toward the floor.

"Oh, crap, now this thing's malfunctioning," GoGo turned to Cat who had clung to her, gripped with terror. "I should kick you off, you idiot!" she began to shake her leg, loosening Cat's hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Cat cried, clasping her eyes tightly as she clung to GoGo.

"Get off, you –," An approaching bridge caught GoGo's attention.

She bent backward, her chin nearly scraping against the concrete as the hover board careened out of control, plummeting toward the floor. She lifted her left leg, raising the board upward as she tried to bring it to a takeoff. The magnetic pads shut off, separating GoGo's feet from the board.

The two girls fell on the floor, bouncing uncontrollably as the board flipped into the air above them and the maglev discs splayed all over. Their screams filled the halls, the clanking board spreading echoes throughout. GoGo slid on the floor, smacking against a wall and the machine flew past her, smashing through a door nearby, its once intact glass flying around as it shattered.

She stood up, pain searing through her body as she walked toward the destroyed door. She stepped in, her feet crunching against the broken glass and her eyes dilating as fear enveloped her.

"Oh, God dammit." She ran into the room, her eyes darting around as a panic raged within her.

She grabbed the board, worry washing over her paling face as she uncovered what it fell on. A red Muscle car came to her view, its sheen and unscathed paintjob lessening her fear. She sighed, pressure depleting as she held her invention and wiped sweat off her brow.

The fear swept away, clearing her mind as she realized where she was. The bright lights illumined the expansive blue room, several cars of mid-forties origin cluttering around in glass casing and small podiums that had enthusiasts crowding around them, all of whom turned to her as she entered.

"Heh, sorry about that." She rubbed her nape.

She stepped back, a black car easing into the corner of her eye and tugging her attention. A turn drew an awestricken whistle from her as her brown eyes dilated in excitement.

A black car hung in the air, tethers pulling it toward the ceiling and holding it before a sign. The words "Stark Prototype Aero Vehicle, 1943" adorned it, the lettering stretching her face as a confident smirk plastered it.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I can build that." She stitched her brows, determination flaring in her eyes.

Cat stumbled into the room, a hand clasped to her head as pain throbbed its way through. She walked up to GoGo who turned to her, a frown forming at her presence.

"Am I dead?" she groaned, eyes half-closed.

"You will be." GoGo grabbed her arm, dragging her as she left the room.

* * *

"CAN YOU believe that?" She scowled, crimson drenching her face as her anger swelled, food puffing up her cheeks as she chewed.

Hiro huffed; arms folded before him as his eyes turned away from the table, anger flaring in his expression. A sense of awkwardness ensued, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred having front row seats to a display of anger whose origin was unbeknownst to them. Their table sat at the centre of the large cafeteria, black carpeting contrasting against the white furniture and walls that encompassed the room.

"Okay … would you like to tell me what exactly you are angry about?" Wasabi's eyes turned to GoGo, unease evident as he expected her to yell at him or burst into flames as her face deepened in colour.

"It's Fred and his dumb girlfriend," she stabbed her fork into the steak on her plate, the bang causing Honey to jerk in surprise, "She had to come in and screw up my hover board and I got on Ms. Helen's bad side. I'm just lucky 'cuz I thought I'd get in trouble with Ms. Potts herself." She bit a chunk of the steak, it awkwardly wobbling off the fork that it was barely stuck to, "Do you know how hard it was to clean that room up?!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Fred's eyes locked onto his plate, trying his best to avoid contact with her darkening brown eyes.

"I should kill you." She pointed a knife at him, light gleaming off its pointy end.

"Yeah, let's not do that." Honey took the knife from her, pinching the blade carefully and setting it on the side of her plate, "Apologize, Freddie."

"I just did." Fred lifted his grilled cheese sandwich.

"See, so we're good then, right?" Honey turned to GoGo, her smile tugging at her to act in kind.

"Tsk." GoGo turned away from her, eyes locked at her steak as she stabbed her fork in it murderously.

Wasabi cringed as she grazed the fork against the plate, the sound drilling into his ears and causing his eyes to squint. He turned to Hiro whose expression remained stagnant, a huff escaping his nose, anger heating his breath.

"So, Hiro, got anything interesting to talk about?" Wasabi jested, knowing full well that he was just as angry as GoGo.

"Why the hell did they put me with that guy? Thinks he's so smart just because he can do calculations mentally; I can do that!" Hiro's eyes widened, his voice raising and simultaneously elevating GoGo's anger as she stabbed at her steak again, Honey jerking in response, "He's younger than I am, but he treats me like I'm some kinda undergrad."

"But you are and he's only three months younger," Fred bit into his sandwich.

"That's not the point!" Hiro banged his fist on the table, hot wings jumping off his plate.

"He's the seventh most intelligent person in the world, Hiro." Honey turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to calm down.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than he is." Hiro muttered as he sat back, arms crossed before him.

"Just relax; you won't work under him forever." Wasabi patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"At least I'm getting extra credit for this crap or I'd have quitted a long time ago." Hiro's voice calmed slightly.

"It's only your first day, Hiro." Honey's eyes pleaded, gaining a growl from him.

"Well, I never!" a man gasped.

Hiro turned, his brow raising as he set his eyes on a slim, brunette haired man, his green shirt with a Green Lantern logo drawing his attention. Another man walked up to him, his glasses brushing against his brow as he groaned in disapproval.

"Sheldon, what're you doing?" the bespectacled man walked up to him.

"H-how can this stupid kid be here with me? I thought only the world's brightest scientists were allowed in Stark Industries." Sheldon pointed at Hiro, his whiny voice coming off like a childish tantrum.

"You see why I said we should've just worked in LA?" his bespectacled friend frowned at him, impatience evident in his voice.

"Well, I needed to show that I am smarter than that troglodyte, Stephen," Sheldon pouted, his plastic fork raking through his plate of salad, "Makes a dumb time machine and he thinks he's some kinda Einstein; ridiculous. He couldn't even come up with cool acronym. Project YELLOW? Could've found that inside a gum wrapper."

"Did you call me 'stupid'?" Hiro rose to his feet, his swift movement causing Sheldon to back up.

"Does that annoy you? I will have you know that you are talking to a world renowned physicist." Sheldon continued.

"Ain't so renowned if we've never heard of you." GoGo rose to her feet, her frown shrivelling, "You can't be smarter than Stephen if you can't come up with a better insult than 'troglodyte'," she chuckled.

"I wouldn't need any form of insult to prove my point. He is an insult in himself. I mean, who thinks cocoanuts are relatives of Clint Eastwood?" Sheldon scoffed.

His bespectacled friend groaned, his eyes latching onto the ceiling in exasperation. He stroked the bridge of his nose as Sheldon smirked at his attempt to bicker with them.

"I'm sorry, we were just leaving." he dragged Sheldon along with him.

He scolded Sheldon as he left, Hiro and GoGo returning to their seats soon after. A girl caught Hiro's attention as he sat, her straight blond hair brushing her slender face, cherry pink bubbling in her cheeks as her green eyes darted around uneasily. Her brown jacket matched her hair, covering a white shirt that swept against blue jeans that wrapped around white sneakers.

"Uh, can I help you?" he furrowed his brow, the stranger coming off as odd.

"Good afternoon, forgive me for disturbing you, but may I sit with you?" she curtseyed slightly as she greeted them, "I'm new here and I don't know where to sit."

"Sure." Honey smiled at her, gesturing at the free seat next to Hiro, her expression masking her bewilderment at the stranger's behaviour.

"Thank you." The girl took her seat, "My name is Allie Rook, I'm working in the biomedicine department. I was just moved to this city after a pandemic spread."

"What pandemic?" Honey leaned toward her, almost subconsciously motioning to jot down what she was saying though she had no pen and pad.

"About a few months ago, reports arose of people dying after their skin turned grey and solidified. The numbers were astonishing. We've only recently pinpointed the cause to be fish oil, though we're unsure which ocean it stemmed from and we're working on a cure." She rubbed chopsticks between her fingers, the cutlery dipping into a bowl of noodles, "I was stationed here to try and see if it would arise in San Fransokyo."

"You're rather young for a biomedical scientist." Wasabi smiled warmly.

"Thank you, but I can't brag about it." pink welled up in her cheeks.

"That sounds terrible." Honey's expression fell then brightened up, "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves," she gestured as she mentioned their names, "I'm Honey Lemon, he's Hiro, he's Fred, she's GoGo and he's Wasabi."

"Forgive my rudeness, but those names seem rather … odd." Allie raised her eyebrow.

"They're nicknames and they just sorta stuck. You can thank this guy for 'em." Honey tapped Fred's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you all." Allie nodded, glee widening her smile.

"What's your deal?" GoGo's eyelids lowered in disapproval.

"I don't understand." Allie's brows furrowed.

"Why are you so polite? Geez, relax, this ain't court or anything." GoGo chuckled.

"Forgive me if I offended you." Allie's eyes welled with worry.

GoGo popped her gum, her eyes fixed on Allie with disinterest. Her gaze felt uncomfortable as if it probed into her. She looked away, her eyes latching onto her bowl of noodles. Wasabi looked around, sensing the unease weaving its way back into the conversation.

"Well, let's try to talk about something cool. I've found another use for my laser-induced plasma projects." Wasabi's eyes trailed around the table, excitement glinting in them, "Configuring circuit boards for Nano-bots!"

Everyone eyed him, confused and disinterested expressions littering around. Hiro and GoGo scoffed almost simultaneously, returning to their displays of anger while Allie continued eating, barring a chuckle behind tightly pressed lips.

"That's awesome!" Fred's arms shot up then quickly fell as he rubbed his goatee, "what does that mean?"

"It means that Nano-bots can each carry out individual tasks simultaneously." A smile crossed Wasabi's face.

"Hey, Genius, Wasabi just stole your idea." GoGo smirked.

"You're not understanding me; Hiro's micro-bots all follow a singular instruction given by his neurotransmitter, but with the chips I'm working on, each bot can carry out a task independently." Wasabi's smile expanded.

"I'm failing to see where this gets exciting." GoGo folded her arms, eyes trailing off in dismissal.

"We should team up!" a grin formed on Honey's face.

"On what?" Wasabi turned to her.

"I've been working to super-compress chemicals to improve storage in labs. What if we compressed medicines, put 'em in your Nano-bots and …" she gestured her hands, expecting him to finish her sentence.

"And what?" Wasabi raised his brow.

"Oh, it only works with Freddie, I guess." Honey's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She turned to Fred, "What If we compressed medicines, put 'em in Wasabi's Nano-bots and …?"

"Make Nachos! Now, those cowboys will pay!" Fred clenched his fist. Attention shifted to him, confusion plastering on everyone's faces, "You didn't hear anything!"

"Ugh." Honey's eyes latched to the ceiling. She shook her head and turned to Wasabi, "We could combine our tech and use Nano-bots for medicinal application. Imagine the possibilities of using microscopic robots inside a patient?"

"That'd be awesome!" Wasabi's eyes lit up.

"Have you taking into account the possibility of a patient reacting negatively to certain types of metal?" Allie furrowed her brow.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Honey grinned and gave Wasabi a high-five.

* * *

THE BRIGHT city lights fought against the darkness as night set in. Hiro and GoGo walked down a crowded sidewalk, his arms stretched back as he gave out a sigh of relief.

"Well, as first days go, that one sucked like hell." Hiro pocketed his hands.

"I just hope they won't let Cat back there again." She shrugged.

"They probably will since Fred let her in the first time."

"Unless they're insane. She just destroyed company property within thirty minutes of being in the building."

"Is she getting dumber or something?"

GoGo shrugged, a warm smile gracing her face as she wrapped her arm to the crook of his. She pressed her head on his shoulder, her eyes meeting with his as she brought a smile to his face.

"I'm happy about one thing, though." She hummed slightly, straightening her head as they strode on. "It's been more than a month and there've been no super villains for us to fight. I could get used to it."

"Thought you liked the thrill." He turned her, his brow raised in surprise.

"Nearly dying overwhelms it sometimes." She shrugged, "We could still be heroes, but it is nice to have a break once in a while."

"Yeah, I guess."

A man walked towards them, his black NY beanie with a white horizontal line matching a vest that had the word 'KING' adorned vertically on it and shorts that hung low over black socks and sneakers. He leaned toward a newspaper vending machine, his hand clenched to his elbow as he read the headline.

"Oh word?" excitement widened his eyes and he exclaimed, "We got a black president, y'all!"

He ran past GoGo and Hiro, his stifled step coming off as odd to them. She glanced at him, a brow raised in confusion as a chuckle emanated from her.

"Isn't that old news?" she pointed at him.

The man stopped and turned, his eyes narrowing as he checked GoGo out. He turned, nodding as he rubbed his goatee.

"Damn, dat girl fine." He smirked, "Ayo, ma! Lemme get yo number!"

He ran toward her, his step coming to a halt as he eyed another girl across the street. He crossed the road, sprinting toward her and flipping over an oncoming car, landing on his ass.

"Yo, ma! Lemme get yo number!" he approached the girl.

"Wait … was that King B –," GoGo interrupted Hiro.

"Move on." She pushed him onward.

"I just wanted to see if it was him."

"Move."

"Well, if that was him, the writers are just going crazy." Hiro shook his head.

"Just move on." She looked around, her eyes latching onto a building across the street, "huh, Mr. Osamu's shop's back up." She stopped pushing him, turning to the building.

"Hey, yeah. At least he's recovered since the blackout; lots of people didn't." Hiro stopped walking, adjusting his jacket.

A man waved at GoGo from across the street, his smile accentuating his thinly opened eyes and chubby face. She crossed the road, Hiro following instinctively as she approached him.

"Good evening." The man nodded, turning to Hiro, "Good evening."

"Uh, hey." Hiro shrugged slightly, feeling uneasy around the man.

"Are you on your way home, Ethel-San?" he turned to GoGo.

"Yeah. How's the shop doing?" she turned to the small store that stood behind the man, two larger buildings adjacent to it.

"Better than ever. I'm even building another branch soon." The man's smile widened.

"Well, good luck on that." GoGo smiled, the gesture seeming forced though it was genuine, "Goodnight."

"Good –," A rumbling cut Mr. Osamu off, its reverberation bringing traffic to a halt as mumbling wove through the crowd, a panic ensuing.

"What was that?" GoGo looked around.

A cracking sound caught Hiro's ears, drawing him to a swift turn as his eyes dilated with fear. A deep crack fissured through a nearby skyscraper's wall, its windows breaking apart in a ripple as the building shook violently.

"Oh my God." Hiro stepped back, bumping against GoGo accidentally as fear enveloped him.

Smoke rushed out of the building's roof violently as it collapsed, its walls curving outward as the edifice plummeted and debris sprayed around. A cloud of cement spread out, swallowing cars and pedestrians nearby.

GoGo screamed and backtracked, following Hiro as he ran away from the cloud that fast approached. It swallowed them, debris flinging around as it crashed onto people and cars, blood and glass splattering around as it littered the street.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading,**


	3. SFIT

We apologize for the delay in the updating of this fanfic. Due to a backlog in writing other fanfics and circumstances beyond our control, this chapter took long to complete. Rest assured that we will try to get back to our usual weekly posts.

For those waiting for other fanfic updates, please be patient and wait a little longer. So far, the Avatar book is almost done and the Frozen: Kingdoms and Stars sequel is quarter-way through the first writing phase.

* * *

BLARING SILENCE suffocated him, cement and debris filling his view as he rose to his feet. Soreness engulfed his body, eyes straining to be open as sand crept into them.

Screams and sirens encumbered the silence as police cars, ambulances and fire engines amassed around the area. He trailed his gaze around, memory failing him as he searched for someone.

Limbs of corpses stuck out of rubble slightly, some disembodied and others crushed completely, a cloud of cement fogging the expanse. A girl nearby pulled an arm that jutted from beneath a large piece of a wall that balanced against some rebar that stuck into the ground.

"Mom!" the girl tugged again, desperation and panic in her voice.

"Ugh … Lara ..." her mother strained from underneath the concrete, "Lara, get help!"

"I'm not leaving you!" the girl pulled as hard as she could, her efforts seeming futile.

"You need to get help before –,"

The rebar broke in half, letting the broken wall collapse on her. Lara stepped back, her eyes barely held within their sockets as terror overwhelmed her. Her mother was gone.

"Mom …?" her voice shuddered in disbelief. She fell on her knees, eyes fixed on the motionless arm that stuck from beneath the concrete.

"Mom …" Hiro repeated, thoughts racing through his mind as it dawned to him.

What happened to her? Images filled his thoughts, screams and words forming a cacophony as he tried to recollect. There was a car crash, but no car yet their bodies were found on the freeway. He could not remember anyone saying goodbye and Tadashi did not breathe a word of it until he was six. They vanished from his life without a trace when he was three.

Hiro's brows stitched slightly, his daze clouding judgement as he turned away from the girl absentmindedly. Panic swept through the street that was now covered in the rubble of the fallen skyscraper. His mind sunk into confusion, driven from reality as pain soaked into him.

"Mom … where'd you go …?" his eyes lowered, a heavy weight seeping through him.

He stumbled, barely catching himself from falling, feet crunching against the debris laden sidewalk. Warmth filled his arm, a slight stickiness coating it and confusing his mind. He turned to it, eyes dilated dumbly upon seeing what it was, blood.

His legs gave out, falling on his knees, he panted heavily as it trickled onto the ground. Blinding light rained upon him, wind rushing as a helicopter hovered above in the night sky. Several aircraft massed the airspace, cameramen training their equipment around as they took footage of the wreckage.

GoGo turned, her hair coated with dust as she set her eyes on Hiro. A gust swept through nearby, a jet with the words 'Stark Industries' adorned on its side lowering as the metallic plates of its wings bent, curving the appendages in order to fit into a street lined with cars. Paramedics and disaster mitigation officers rushed out of the vehicle, bags of varying size in hand as they came to the aid of the survivors.

"Over 66 people have been found dead while others are still missing in what police believe to be a terrorist attack when the Satin State Plaza collapsed last night,"

* * *

"INVESTIGATIONS ARE underway, but authorities are at their wits' end as there were no signs of explosives and survivors claimed to have only heard a rumbling similar to that of an earthquake before the building collapsed," the anchorwoman continued the report, her voice quietening into the background.

The unyielding pain swam through GoGo's body, her eyes turned away to hide the distress exuding from them. Like her, everyone in the room shared her sorrow, the horror of the accident evident in their faces as they watched the TV mounted on the wall. Dr. Cello leaned against his work desk, his hand rubbing his chin as he squinted to watch the news bulletin, everything else in the lab muffling out of his mind as he focussed.

Hiro sat across from GoGo, his body wrapped with bandages like hers, with a loud ringing reverberating in his head. The pain meant nothing, shrouded by confusion as he pondered on what took his mother away from him. Seeing that woman crushed by the wall etched into his mind, guilt washing over as he felt remorse for turning away without a second thought.

"Why would somebody do this?" Honey Lemon's eyes fixed on the screen, tears nearly brimming in them as her heart bled for the people who lost their loved ones.

"It could've been an earthquake." A frown crossed Dr. Cello's face.

"An earthquake covering an area less than a block? Unless we've got a giant mole infestation in the city, it's gotta be something else." Dash sat back.

"Yeah, it's most likely a bomb." Wasabi leaned forward from the sofa.

"How? The cops already determined that there weren't any explosives onsite." GoGo raised her brow.

"Maybe it's some kinda advanced tech." Wasabi shrugged.

"Or some monster or something." Fred's voice came out hoarsely, "I'd refer to a comic, but I already know this isn't the place for it."

"It's probably –," A knock interrupted Dr. Cello, "Come in."

The door swung open, the clicking of stilettos against the white floor drawing their attention. An African-American woman entered the room, her curly brunette hair brushing against a black jacket that covered over a white shirt and dark skirt. She approached Dr. Cello, a tablet pressed against her breast and a flash drive held in hand.

"Hey, here's the data you wanted." She moved up to Dr. Cello, handing the flash drive over to him.

"Thanks." Dr. Cello received the drive, pocketing it absentmindedly.

A smile plastered her face, eyes clasped in glee as her mind overlooked the occupants of the room. With a swift, somewhat playful turn, the others entered her view, deadening her smile as curiosity exuded in her expression. Moving forward, her gaze fixed on Hiro, the diminishing space between them making him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, may I help you?" he raised his brow.

"Hmm … you look familiar," she hummed, her eyes narrowing in as she studied him, "Oh, you're Hiro Hamada, I've heard of you!" her hand stretched out to him, "I'm Chloe Martin, it's nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah." He shook her hand reluctantly, his brows stitching as her behaviour confused him.

"And I take it you're the rest of the Big Hero 6, right?" Chloe stood up, her focus shifting through the room.

"Yeah, I'm Fre –,"

"I know who you are." She chuckled slightly, "It's nice to meet ya, I'm Dr. Cello's," her voice deepened sarcastically, her fingers gesturing, "'assistant'." She groaned.

"I told you, that's all you're qualified for." Dr. Cello turned to her.

"Fine." Chloe shrugged, "Well, I'd better get going." She held her tablet before her like a schoolgirl then spun back to the scientist quickly, "Oh, there's someone waiting for you in the hall, says it's important."

"Let 'em in." Dr. Cello turned to the TV.

With a nod, she took her leave, smiling brightly as she shut the door behind her. As quickly as it closed, it swung open, another African-American entering the room with a purposeful step. His neat blue 2/4 jacket swung over a black shirt, matching with trousers that were tucked into dark boots.

"Good evening, I'm Jack Franklin," he flashed an ID, "SHIELD Field Agent."

"SHIELD? Wasn't that destroyed a year ago?" Wasabi's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"SHIELD?" Honey leaned forward, brows furrowing.

"Thought that was some kinda secret government agency or something." Dash folded his eyes, his tone filled with disbelief.

"It isn't, it's an international peacekeeping agency," Jack pocketed the card, "my visit must be as brief as possible and what's spoken in this room must not be conveyed to anyone else," his brows stitched, shooting a glare at Fred.

"What?" Fred's hands rose up, his shoulders stiffening in confusion.

"I've read your file, Fredrick Lee, you're … well, a blabbermouth if I should say." Jack's voice came crisply.

"Ha, the world knows how dumb you are." GoGo chuckled, leaning back on the chair.

"What're you doing here exactly?" Dr. Cello frowned slightly, his calm tone placed carefully to mask the anxiety of possibly getting caught.

"I'm on a mission to observe these teens." He turned to him, "My Director, Phil Coulson, feels that the Big Hero 6 can be a valuable addition to the Avengers Program as its San Fransokyo Division should Captain America or Tony Stark accept his preposition –,"

"Wait, we're gonna be part of the Avengers!" Fred's arms shot up, his voice barely contained as it reverberating through the room.

"What did I say about keeping quiet? You never know who might be listening." Jack's voice came sharply, its urgency making Fred shudder.

"Sorry." He quickly sat down.

"Cool, we're finally joining the big leagues." A smirk crossed Dash's face.

"So it seems, if I deem you qualified." Jack's eyes lowered condescendingly, "With the merging of worlds, earth's volatility is tremendously increasing. In only a few months, we've had aliens landing in a fjord in Norway, inter-dimensional monsters attacking a new city called Karakura and now we've gotten word of a race called Sayians popping up in a new city called West Cit –,"

"There are Sayians?" Fred's voice boomed.

"In the real world?" excitement raged in Honey's eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'deem us qualified'?" GoGo leaned forward, "We may be newbies, but we don't need some random guy to come and judge whether we're good at being heroes or no –,"

"With all due respect, the Avengers and SHIELD have been taking on Nazis on a daily basis compared to the playground bullies you tackle once a month." Jack frowned, "It'd be foolish to let in a bunch of nerds with third rate tech into the world's first line of defence before taking to account whether you'd be assets or liabilities. We need soldiers, not children to babysit."

"What did you say?" GoGo's teeth gritted, anger burning in her eyes.

"At least he has some past experience to fall back on in New Washington." Jack gestured to Dash, "We're still yet to see what you can bring to the table."

"Listen here, you –," Hiro interrupted GoGo.

"No, he's right. We took down Robert Callaghan, but we did it so poorly that we allowed this world merging mess to happen. We lost to Nazar and who knows if his plans actually worked or not." Hiro's voice came hoarsely, his eyes shrouded by his locks of hair, "Now a building collapsed and we could do nothing to save the people who were killed or have gone missing." He rose his head, looking Jack in the eye, "Do what you can; we have a lot to learn if we ever really wanna be heroes."

"Hiro?" GoGo turned to him, brows stitching in confusion.

She studied him closely, the look in his eyes instilling worry in her as she watched him lower his head and stare at his shoes. Whatever it was on his mind, it was a source of deep concern for her. The Hiro she knew would make a snappy comeback of some sort rather than back down immediately. What was on his mind?

"Good." Jack smiled slightly, surprised by Hiro's compliance, "How are your investigations coming, sir?" he turned to Dr. Cello, "I assume you're the one in charge of the team?"

"Well, no, I just help 'em out from time to time," The scientist smiled then turned to the TV, "but, I'm just as stumped as the cops are about this." He shrugged, "I've got nothing."

"Just as I expected." Jack straightened his jacket, "Well, it's only been a day since the incident, so I don't expect there to be much discovered so quickly. I'll return tomorrow," he headed for the door, "You have a goodnight, now."

"Wait, what if we're not meeting here tomorrow? We've still got work at Stark Industries." Wasabi rose to his feet.

"I'll know when you'll be meeting and I'll be here." Jack continued without turning to him.

"How will you _know_?" GoGo raised her brow.

"Goodnight." Jack waved at them dismissively, ignoring her as he left the room.

The door shut, glances spreading across the room in confusion. A frown crossed GoGo's face as she turned to Fred, a shout tugging at his lips as his eyes darted around. Sitting back, she groaned in advance as excitement grew on his face.

"We're gonna be Avengers!" Fred jumped up.

"It's locked in for me, but you guys," Dash scoffed, "you'd better stick to fighting common thugs."

"Uh, we fought Nazar." Honey flicked her hair back, folding her arms cockily.

"And lost." Dash's eyes drooped.

"Well, you lost with us." She stood her ground.

"I still got more hits in than the rest of ya." He folded his arms.

"We all got our butts handed to us and you spent most of the time in the ocean." GoGo frowned.

"Still have a better chance than the rest of you." Dash sat back.

"I think Jack's got a point on taking a rest for now." Dr. Cello turned off the TV, "We've got no evidence yet, you haven't fully recovered and you've got work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Fred stretched his arms out, "I'm beat, but we've gotta keep on our toes; now that we're Avengers, we don't know who could be watching us."

"We're not Avengers yet, Freddie." Honey stood up.

"Still, you heard what that SHIELD agent guy said, we've gotta be careful." Fred's eyes darted around excitedly.

"C'mon, Hiro." GoGo got up from her seat.

The guys took their leave, shutting the door behind them as Dr. Cello remained in the lab. He frowned, a hand stroking his chin as he replayed what had happened. Fear soaked in as he thought he had been caught by the SHIELD agent. Did he let anxiety show on his face? If so, he needed to be careful. The discovery of what he was hiding would be disastrous.

* * *

A STREETLIGHT flickered, the luminescence dimly illuminating the sidewalk. Meows echoed from an alley, the clanking of trash cans clawing at her ears as she walked. The cold bit at her, shivers crawling up her arms as she bundled them together for warmth. She quickly regretted rejecting the offer to wear his jacket as the temperatures quickly dropped.

GoGo's eyes narrowed in as she trod down the pathway, the absence of people in the street making her suspicious. Eyes peeped at her from an alley, out of her view and shrouding in the darkness. A shifting met her ears, halting her as she stopped to listen.

The silence sunk in, anxiety enveloping her as she focussed in. With no other sound coming, she continued her walk, nestling her hands in her pockets for warmth. A silhouette dove behind a car near her, its catlike movement going completely unnoticed.

Tension sung as a ringing blared in her ears, stopping her once more as she listened in. Someone was following her, she was sure of it, the sixth sense causing her to turn around to find nothing behind her. Spinning back to continue her walk, her breath hitched as a man clad in black stood before her.

"Where are they?!"

"Wooh, Fred, you scared me." She caught her breath.

"Where are they?!" his exaggeratedly hoarse voice boomed as his eyes narrowed beneath the Batman cowl and his fist clenched angrily.

"What're you –,"

"Where are they?!"

"Where's what?"

"Where are they?!"

"I don't have any –,"

"Where are they?!"

Her eyes drooped, locking with his as he glared at her, his teeth gritting as he clenched his fit tightly. With a swift boot to the groin, she walked on, leaving him crouching on the ground in pain. He struggled to turn, her feet coming to view as he fell over.

"You do know I have a girlfriend, right?" his voice strained.

"You won't have one if you keep messing with me."

"You need to be careful, someone could be watching."

"You want me to come there again?"

"Nope, no." he panicked, quickly turning away.

* * *

"I WOULD advise against doing this, Hiro." His voice came monotonously, "Straining yourself with your injury could be detrimental to your health."

"Relax, Baymax, it wasn't that bad." He wrapped the headband around his head, "I'm just gonna test it a little and work out some kinks. What could happen?"

"I believe I just stated that." He raised a puffed up finger.

"I'll be fine, Baymax." He chuckled, pressing a button on the band that came to life with a green light.

An unbalanced pile of tools wobbled upon a small disc that lay on a table before Hiro. Standing at a safe distance in Tadashi's former lab, he narrowed his eyes on the heap, envisioning it levitating into the air.

"I just need to test it out on unsteady objects. If this thing can lift light objects and unsteady objects, I can work it out to handle the weight differentials between objects in case I wanna lift different things simultaneously." He smirked, "Probably even send Fred to the moon like he wanted."

"I am sure that he was not as serious as you presume." The robot raised a plump finger, eyes fixed on his friend as he watched carefully.

"Here goes."

The stack ascended slowly into the air, swaying as the disc moved forward. Crossing off the table, it hovered over to Hiro, a smile crossing his face as his experiment seemed to succeed. Small sparks flew from the headband, the heap instantly crashing on the floor as the disc shut off.

Tossing the circlet away, he clasped his head, groaning in agony as pain rung into his ears. Baymax moved toward him slowly, his eyes fixed as he scanned him repeatedly, vital signs filling his digital interface.

"I warned you about this. There seems to be no physical signs of injury, but your neurotransmitters are rising exponentially."

Baymax's voice deadened underneath his thoughts, pain resounding as a loud sound screeched through his mind. Clasping his eyes tightly, his teeth gritted as he fought the throbbing headache. A click met his ears, the pattering of feet echoing as a person approached him.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice came.

"… yeah, ugh …" Hiro rose to his feet, massaging his temples.

"What happened here?" Allie turned, concern stitching into a frown as she eyed the tools splayed on the floor.

"I was just," his breath hitched, "just working on something." He picked up the headband, "Just hit a wall."

Placing the device on the table, he moved to pick the tools off the floor. Allie tugged at the strap of her satchel, her eyes following Hiro as he cleaned up. A turn to Baymax sent ripples up her spine, backtracking as he startled her.

"Uh, what's that?" she pointed at the robot.

"Oh, that's Baymax; he's a nurse-bot." Hiro placed the tools on the table.

"Hello." Baymax waved at her.

"Hi." Anxiety shook her voice.

"So, what brings you here?" Hiro pocketed his hands.

"I," she sighed, "I just wanted to see what you were doing," a smile grew on her face, "I heard you studied here and I came over to see ya."

"Well, here I am; what'd you wanna talk about?"

She exhaled, lips pressed together as she sifted through the options of how to bring about her question. His brown eyes pierced into hers of forest green, warmth radiating from her face as she shifted her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but," she sighed again, "I'm a lil … shy and I was just wondering if you could help me … with it."

"Help you how?" he raised his brow.

"I don't know." She took a seat, clenching her bag against her knees, "I … I've never really had many friends before and I thought you could help me make some." An impish smile adorned her.

"Help you make some?" his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, I just … you know what, never mind." she began to stand up.

"No, I'm not telling you to stop, I just wanna understand what you're saying here." She sat back down, "What do you mean exactly?"

"I …," she tapped her thumbs together, "You seem popular and I was wondering if you could help me make friends with some of yours."

"You didn't seem that shy back at work." He folded his arms, "Plus, you already introduced yourself, so making friends shouldn't be hard at all."

"I could find some helpful information online." Baymax walked up to them.

"Don't do that." Hiro chuckled.

"Yeah, I introduced myself to your friends, but … I don't really know what to say anyway." Allie shifted uneasily.

"Well, just say stuff, I don't know," Hiro shrugged, "I mean, how'd you come to me if you're so shy?"

"It's because …," she exhaled, "You kinda seem like a brother to me."

"Good, 'cuz I'm in no mood for a love triangle or that kinda stuff."

"No, no, no, no, I don't wanna do anything like that!" her face reddened, hands flailing around worriedly.

He chuckled, the action causing her face to deepen in colour, hands clenching tightly to her bag. With averted eyes, she swept away the warmth her face radiated, calming herself as she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry; I don't wanna cause any trouble or anything." Her voice quietened.

"Nah, it's cool." He pocketed his hands.

"I see no problems with having a romantic partner with more than one person. Does the saying not go, "the more the merrier"?" Baymax turned to Hiro.

"I didn't …" Allie's face reddened, her voice trailing off as she started muttering.

"That doesn't apply to everything, Baymax." Hiro shook his head.

"So, could you help me?" a smile stretched her face.

"Sure. What problem do you have exactly?"

"Well, I don't really know what to talk about. I just go blank when talking to people and I feel left out."

"You didn't seem that way when we first met."

"It's probably because I was with you," she blushed, turning away, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine." A warm smile crossed his face as he a seat beside her, "You can feel more confident around some people; it's no big deal really."

"Yeah, but, how do I fare out on my own?"

"Just talk about things you're interested in." he sat back, "What're you interested in?"

"Well," she hummed, a finger tapping her chin, "I like videogames, badminton, art, illnesses –,"

"What?"

"No, no, I'm not morbid, but …," she laughed uneasy, "I like to study them."

"You should probably just say medicine."

"Gotcha." She nodded.

"But, illness can be a very interesting topic." Baymax lifted finger.

"Baymax, don't you have something else to do?" Hiro frowned slightly.

"Yes." Baymax started scanning him.

"Whatever," Hiro scoffed and sat back, turning to Allie, "Just talk about stuff you like; that's all there is to it. You can talk about stuff you like, stuff you know, friends, family – just roll with it. You don't really need to over think it; just be confident with yourself."

"You sure?" she cocked her neck.

"I dunno," he raked his fingers through his hair, "Never taught this, but yeah," he shrugged, "Just roll with it."

"I –,"

The door swung open then slammed shut as GoGo entered the room, a plastic with styrofoam lunch packs in hand. She turned to Allie, a frown crossing her face as she saw her. Sighing, she turned to Hiro, an impish smile sent her way.

"What's she doing here?" she placed her hand on her hip.

"Uh, nothing." He nudged Allie.

"Oh, uh, hi." She smiled at GoGo.

"Whatever," GoGo shook her head, "I got lunch; they didn't have hot wings so I got a cheeseburger." She handed Hiro a plastic.

"Yeah, I think I need to lay off 'em for a while." He received the plastic.

"So, uh, GoGo," Allie watched her as she sat down, "Are you interested in videogames?"

GoGo ignored her, unpacking the plastic and picking up a French fry. Her eyes narrowed as Hiro turned to her, his brow raised as he showed disapproval. With an angry sigh, she set down her food and turned to Allie.

"I don't know, uh … NFS … Skyrim," she sifted through her mind, "Injustice: gods Among Us?"

"Cool, I have Injustice on PS4; I've got a lot of DLC characters on it. We should play some time." Allie smiled.

"Sure." GoGo frowned slightly, genuinely interested in the game but irritated at being forced to be friendly.

"See, it wasn't so hard, now was it?" Hiro sat back.

"Yeah, I guess," Allie tapped her thumbs together.

"I'm gonna kill you." GoGo groaned.

Hiro chuckled, GoGo turning away from him as she fought a small smile that tugged at her lips, her happiness at his recovery undermined by befriending Allie. Baymax turned to her, the girl's presence bringing up a question in his memory banks, his algorithms coming to voice them out.

"GoGo, would you see a problem in partaking in a three person romantic relationship?" he turned to her.

Hiro slapped his forehead.

* * *

A SQUEAL escaped her lips, eyes clasped shut as fear sent tremors up her arm. His hand tried to move sturdily, the syringe aimed at her fidgeting wrist. She withheld a scream, her gaze averted as she braced herself.

"I can't do it!" Honey clasped her hand, turning away from Wasabi.

"Well, how're we gonna test this out if you don't wanna use the anaesthetic?" Wasabi stood up.

"Why can't you do it?" she turned to him.

"Well, I have pain… o … phobia." He shrugged.

"That's not real." Honey frowned, pouting as she still clung to her wrist.

"Well, I forgot the word for fear of needles, okay?" Wasabi placed the syringe on a table behind him.

"If you are, how're you even able to hold it? If you can hold the syringe, then you can take it, can't ya?" Honey smirked.

"I still don't wanna do it." Wasabi folded his arms.

"What're you working on?" a voice came.

A bespectacled Caucasian man approached them, his spiky raven hair brushing against a white shirt that swept over brown trousers and shoes. With a somewhat forced smile, he held out his hand out to greet Wasabi.

"Hi, I'm Max, I work in bio organics." Wasabi shook his hand, "What're you working on?"

"We're trying to use Nano-bots to administer medicines at a sub molecular level and we're trying to do our first test run." Honey got up from her seat.

"What if you have an accident of some sort? It would be a disaster if one of your bots malfunctions while inside you." Max walked over to the syringe on the table.

"Well, we thought we were ready to start the beta trials." Wasabi shrugged.

"Still isn't a smart move if you ask me." Max tapped the syringe, "Why don't I help you with it?"

"You're gonna be our test subject?" A smile adorned Honey's face.

"What? No!" Max folded his arms, "I hate needles."

"Then how come you touched the syringe? If you had the phobia –," Max interrupted her.

"I said 'hate', I'm not scared, I just hate 'em," he sulked, his voice quietening, "There's a difference."

"How're you gonna help us then?" Wasabi turned to him.

"I've made a synthetic body I wanna use for a bio-organic Iron Man suit."

"Whoa, really?" excitement dilated Wasabi's eyes.

"Cool." Honey smiled.

"Yeah, it's still a prototype, but I've got the circulatory system down already, so it'd be a viable test subject." Max smirked, "Nothing beats the real thing, but at least you can use it to work out the navigation of your bots." Max walked up to Wasabi.

"Cool, where is it?" Honey asked.

"At home, put it in my garage." Max smiled.

"Why not bring it here?" Wasabi raised his brow.

"Well, I don't want people seeing it! I don't trust these people." Max looked around the lab.

"Which people?" Wasabi folded his arms.

"All of you guys." Max frowned slightly.

"But you're gonna show us … a bunch of random people, you met, here, in the place full of people you don't trust?" Honey furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, sure." Max grinned.

"Okay …," Wasabi studied him curiously, "Lead the way."

Max nodded, taking the lead as he walked out of the lab. Locking the door behind him, Wasabi continued on. Moving through the halls, Max shot the 'I'm watching you' hand sign to Baljeet, Ferb and Phineas who came out of their office.

"I knew they could see the pimple!" Baljeet ran away, covering his face.

* * *

THE DOOR swung open, the loud music deadening the sounds around her as she entered the room. Bobbing her head to the beat, she moved across the expanse, shifting her gaze as she found that it was empty. Removing her headsets, she turned, looking around.

"Hey, Stephen? You in here?"

"Yeah." His voice came.

Rising from behind a counter, Dr. Cello rose to his feet, a bowl of noodles in hand. Raising her brow, she walked over to him, pocketing her phone as she shut off the music and draped the headsets over her neck.

"Why are you eating behind the counter?"

"I'm fixing my computer." He took a forkful.

"While eating? Won't you just mess up your computer while doing that?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, I spilled some on my CPU like three times," he groaned, "I've been working all day on it."

"Then shouldn't you _stop_ eating the noodles?"

"No, I don't wanna," he took a forkful, "It's delicious."

"Whatever," she shook her head, "I need some help with my hover board, it keeps going off balance and I keep crashing with it."

"Sure, lemme just finish with this. I've been calling Chloe to bring me some stuff to clean the computer and I keep getting her voicemail."

"Wait a minute; you've been trying to fix a computer covered in food this whole time? Why not clean it first?"

"Because I am eating delicious noodles." He enunciated.

"Wha …" she frowned, shaking her head, "Anyway, just try going to her office or something."

"I did, she hasn't been here all day and I've been calling for hours now."

"You couldn't just get the stuff on your own?"

"She knows the shop." he shrugged, "It's weird, she normally loves coming to work and she's usually the one calling me all the time."

"When'd you last call her?"

"About three hours ago. I've been calling her all day." He ate some more noodles.

"Something's wrong here." Her brows stitched, "And she hasn't answered even once?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Does she live alone? You know any of her family members or anything."

"She lives in an apartment a few blocks from my place actually."

"We need to go find out what's going on. Come with me."

"Okay."

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Fall

HE OPENED the door, cold sweeping past them as they entered the foyer. Looking around, they took in the narrow expanse, a pair of stilettos coming to view to their left. Moving forward, they cast their gazes around, curiosity peaking in the teen as she followed the scientist.

"Chloe?" Dr. Cello moved to the end of the hall.

"Hey, you in here?" GoGo pocketed her hands.

They entered the living room, white dominating the view along with matching furniture and a black rug at the centre. Static met their ears as they walked, the TV's flicker illuminating the room dimly. Moving inward, surprise dilated their eyes, their gaze fixed to the left side of the expanse,

Blood droplets splattered on the floor, bullet casings littering around with cracks lining up the wall. Shards of glass crunched under the girl's foot, a frown crossing her face as the sticky fluid stained her shoe. Dr. Cello ran out of the room, moving into the hall to look around.

Moving through the apartment, the scientist began his search, quickly moving furniture aside as he progressed. Finding nothing in the house, he returned to the living room, finding the teen looking around curiously. Fishing his phone out, he dialled a phone number.

"Hello, 911?"

* * *

"I HOPE she's okay." Honey Lemon turned to him.

"This doesn't make any sense," Wasabi crossed his legs, "God, who could've done this?"

Getting off the phone, Dr. Cello approached the others who sat in the centre of the room. Leaning back, Hiro winced slightly as a loud ringing invaded his ears, a headache engulfing his thoughts as his pain increased. Worry exuded in Honey's expression, her eyes latching to the floor as her mind raced.

"Just talked to the cops, they've got nothing so far." Dr. Cello took a seat.

"Well, you can't really expect anything after half an hour." GoGo frowned slightly.

"Could this be connected to the building that crashed?" Fred gestured, "Maybe someone's got some plan in the works.

"Attack a building, killing hundreds of random people and then capture a new assistant at a university far away from the building? It doesn't tie up." Hiro crossed his arms.

"Things didn't tie up when we dealt with the Crimson Phantom, maybe it's a similar situation." Honey looked around the room.

"I highly doubt it." Hiro shook his head, "This isn't related, but if it is, what could someone gain from it?"

The door swung open, drawing everyone's attention as Jack entered the room. Frowning deeply, he paced around, pocketing his hands as he breathed angrily. Calming himself, he turned to the others in the room, his voice stifled from a shout.

"I …," he sighed, "I need your help."

"With what?" Fred raised his brow.

"You heard the news, huh?" Honey turned to Jack.

"I guess I have no choice," Jack sighed slowly, "Let us just get one thing straight, this is classified information, but I feel that since you were students here, I should let you in on what's going on here."

"Sure, spill it." GoGo crossed her leg.

"Chloe Martin is a SHIELD agent like myself and she was on a mission to gather intel on SFIT." Jack sat down.

"Why?" Hiro raised his brow.

"It was because of your brother, Tadashi's death."

"Tadashi? What does this have to do with him?" Hiro leaned toward him.

"When we were first given our assignment to assess you for the Avengers Program, Chloe always felt that something was strange about your brother's death, so she did some digging and smelled something fishy." Jack clasped his hands together, "She had found that since 2012, the university's student roster had spiked and it was an oddity. The university has been known to have been for the most intelligent students in the country and some of the students who had been enrolled don't quite cut it for the standard of students from previous years. What made things stranger was the fact that over half of the students in the school received scholarships or reduced tuition fees, which begged the question of how the university could accommodate more students with less money coming in."

"They probably got funds from an NGO that wanted to help students get higher learning. It's not unheard of." Wasabi sat back.

"Exactly," Jack nodded, "And that is what led her to go on her solo mission. The university had started receiving funds earlier in the year from an NGO named Outreach for Scientific Aid and Advancement, but the company has never been capable of acquiring such huge sums of money and has been relatively inactive in philanthropy. For it to suddenly be able to fund a university like this one out of the blue is unheard of."

"Wait, wait, you lost me, come again?" Fred raised his brow.

"I think Chloe stumbled upon something in her investigation and someone tried to silence her." Jack frowned slightly, "I'll need your help with this."

"So, how can we help?" Honey furrowed her brow.

"We'll need to search the facility and see what she found. I looked through her computer and I found that she's searching through the Chancellor's office files. We should probably check the office first before we search his computer in case she missed something." Jack folded his arms.

"Okay." Hiro nodded, "We'll come by tomorrow and begin the search."

"Good idea." Jack stood up, "We'll meet here at 8pm."

"I'll be on comm." Dr. Cello raised his hand.

"The more help, the better." Jack nodded, "I'll take my leave." He headed for the door.

"Yeah, headin' out too." Fred rose to his feet, "I'm gonna need some Catnip."

"Bro, that was just bad." Wasabi shook his head.

"What? I do need some catnip, Cat said she wanted a cat." Fred grinned.

"Damn, this is gonna get really annoying." GoGo massaged the bridge of her nose.

"I'm coming with," Dr. Cello rose to his feet, "I wanna see how catnip tastes."

"You're gonna need me to help you find the right cat." Honey stood up.

With that, they made their leave, Honey and Fred chatting about the pet while Dr. Cello stared into space, wondering what flavour to buy. Shaking his head, Wasabi followed them, saying his goodbyes to Hiro and GoGo who remained in the room. Turning to Hiro, GoGo furrowed her brow, studied his face as his expression raised concerns.

"Hiro, you okay?" She moved up to him.

"I don't think we can be heroes anymore." He frowned.

"C'mon, you're kidding, right?" she chuckled, then her smile died, "Wait, you're serious?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "I don't think we can really save anyone."

"We can't save everyone, but we can still try," she held his hand, "It's not over till we give up."

"But, it never ends." He turned to her, "I mean, we fought Robert Callaghan and lots of people in Krei Tech died then we lost to Nazar and we barely saved the world and who knows how many people died during the blackout. After the Crimson Phantom and that building crashed, I really wonder if we can protect this city anymore."

"Yeah, it has bothered me too," she let go of his hand, "We've barely survived after each villain. I nearly lost my dad with the Phantom and I nearly lost you when we lost to Nazar. I do feel like quitting sometimes."

"… It's too bad we didn't sign up for anything." He shrugged, "If we did, we could just quit and go back to our normal lives."

She sighed, sifting through her thoughts as she cast her gaze around the room. Turning to him, a thought came to mind, her eyes locking with his. With a small smile, she held his hand again.

"But you know; it isn't all bad. If we weren't heroes, we wouldn't spend any real time together." She drew a smile from him, "Doubt you'd stop your bot fights to come to the Nerd Lab."

"Yeah, the bots are pretty fun, way more interesting than all this." she chuckled in response.

"We can still be heroes, plus we didn't sign up for it anyway, so we gotta do it." she shrugged, "Being a nerd just isn't as fun."

"Yeah," his smile faded, "I just wonder if we're strong enough," he lowered his head, "I don't wanna see people dying again."

"We're strong enough, Hiro, as long as we stick together." She squeezed his hand gently, "I'm with you, even if we die in the end."

"I hope we don't." he shrugged.

A warm smile adorned her as she moved toward him, tugging his hand to make him face her. She pressed her lips against his, crashing them together as she drew closer to him. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto him.

* * *

FEET PATTERED against the floor, reverberating down the empty hall as the group traversed the expanse. Honey's eyes fixed on her handbag, fiddling with the mixtures to come up with a bomb in advance. Fred stalked around, eyes darting around as he walked anxiously. Jack straightened his jacket and Hiro focussed his mind on their search. Wasabi wiggled his fingers, visualizing the plasma blades and Baymax followed the group, his eyes illuminating their path.

"Scans show that there is no one in the building. We should be safe here." Baymax blinked.

"You never know what can come for ya," Fred jumped, walking backwards, "Enemies can come from," he spun around, "anywhere."

"Yeah, I don't wanna get caught off guard." Honey clicked on her bag.

"It would have been better to come without your battle suits." Jack sighed, "You superheroes and your costumes baffle me. It would be far more efficient if you wore something less heavy and darker in tone."

"Well, we do have a camo setting," GoGo tapped her shoulder twice, "Kinda haven't used it before." Her suit turned black, the red lines and white darkening slightly, but remaining the same.

"Really?" Fred tapped his shoulder, the blue in his suit turning black, "Cool."

"Lemme try," Honey did the same, the purple and red in her suit turning black, "Sweet."

"Meh, it's not bad though." Wasabi's suit turned black.

"It's better than nothing." Hiro did the same.

"Precaution is best." Baymax's armour became fully black.

"Well, camouflage is meaningless if you keep talking." Jack growled.

"Sorry." Honey laughed uneasily.

The group continued on and Fred began to tiptoe, his behaviour putting a frown on GoGo's face. The shrouding darkness deepened in the hall, the glints of the lights outside seeping in and providing a dim source of light. Jack led the group, huffing in irritation as he began to regret seeking their help. His earpiece beeped.

"Yes, this is agent Franklin," he listened, his eyes dilating in surprise, "What?"

The person on the other end conveyed the message, the frequency being shared with the others in the room. Hiro clenched his fists, anger engulfing him as he looked around the room. Without a word, he spun around, rocket thrusters opening on his suit's shoulder blade compartments. releasing bursts of fire that propelled him down the hall.

* * *

A HUFF escaped him, his mother's glare increasing his anger as he turned away. Giving the hotel receptionist her credit card, the woman turned to her son, his behaviour deepening her frown. Turning him to her, she clasped his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Look, Tommy, I know you don't like the Morrisons, but you didn't have to behave like that."

"I didn't want to go there anyway." He turned away from her.

"You couldn't just keep quiet? Just do that? What do you think they're gonna think about us?" her voice raised slightly.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "that we don't give a damn what they think about us."

"Well, I hope you don't give a damn about being grounded the entire time we're here." She crossed her arms, "I'm very angry with you."

He sighed, his gaze averted from her. She turned back to the receptionist when a young brunette haired girl entered the corner of her eye. Smiling slightly, she turned to her son, nudging him toward her.

"C'mon, apologize to her."

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"Just do it. I'll wait for you here and we can go up to the room afterward." She pushed him toward the girl, "Go on, it won't hurt."

"Fine." He groaned.

Walking away from his mother, the boy moved along the concourse, ignoring the girl and hoping to avoid her as he approached a wall nearby. Leaning against it, he turned his head away, hoping his mother would not see him. A tap on his shoulder made him jerk, a smile greeting him as he groaned.

"What do you want?" he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Tommy, didn't think I'd find you here." Her smile widened, "How are you?"

"'How are you?'" he mimicked, "God, just leave me alone, Mary, I'm not your friend."

"Then why'd you come to see us, hmm?" she raised her brow.

"I didn't want to come along," he huffed, "My mom forced me."

"Well, you still came." She shrugged, "I'm glad you liked it."

"… I didn't like it." he glanced at her, muttering under his breath.

"Come on, what's the matter?" she tapped his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong," he shrugged her hand off, "Just go."

"Is this 'cuz of the time I pranked you? That was two weeks ago." She chuckled.

"People still make fun of me." He lowered his head, "They still call me 'pee pants'."

"It's not like you haven't done it before." She shrugged.

"Ugh, go away, Mary!" he folded his arms, turning away from her.

"Okay, fine," she shrugged, "I'm sorry, does that make you happy?"

"… No," he glanced around, "… maybe a lil."

"See? Come on, let's bury the hatchet." She stretched her hand to him, "okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He shook her hand.

She smiled at him, the action causing him to avert his eyes, drawing a chuckle from her. Pink radiated in his cheeks as he walked away from her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She followed him, grinning widely as she looked around the concourse.

"This place is kinda nice, you know?" She turned to him, "It'd be nice if our rooms were nearby."

"I told you to leave me alone." His voice lowered beneath a groan.

"I know you don't want me to." She looked him in the eye, her smile widening.

He blushed, turning away from her and pushing his shoulders close to his neck. Feet pattered near him, his head rising as he saw his dad walk up to him. Masking the pink in his face, he looked away, sighing to calm himself down.

"Hey, Tom, how's your little girlfriend, Mia, huh?" he smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend," he folded his arms, "and her name's Mary."

"Yeah, sure she isn't." he patted his head.

"Dad." Tom groaned, his expression drawing a giggle from Mary.

"Well, let's just go up to our room and we'll –," a low rumbling interrupted him.

The room shook violently, the chandelier and furniture shaking as a low sound echoed. Cracks fissured up the walls, the windows shattering as the building quaked. Screams swept the room as people began to run toward the exit.

"What's happening?!" Tom looked around frantically.

"Ben!" Tom's mother walked up to his father, "What's happening?"

"I dunno," the room shook, "but we've gotta get outta here!"

Scooping the panicking girl in his arms, Ben headed for the exit, his wife and son following him as they made their escape. A large piece of concrete fell off the ceiling, blocking the doorway. Stepping back, the man looked around the room, other escape routes failing to come to mind.

"It's an earthquake!" Tom clasped his head.

"We're gonna die!" Tears flowed down Mary's face.

"We're not gonna die," Ben turned to her, "We're gonna find your parents and we're getting outta here."

Ben ran toward the centre of the room, a broken window coming to view. He sprinted toward it, a voice calling to him as he approached it. Turning around, he saw a man and woman run toward him, the fear in their faces deeper than his.

"Mom!" Mary turned to the woman.

"Oh, honey, you're alright." She took her daughter in her arms.

"We've gotta go out the window, it's the only way we can –," concrete fell near Ben.

Pulling his wife out of the way, Ben stepped back, a whimper escaping Mary's lips as it meshed in with the screams of the people in the room. The other man looked around the room, the building's collapse eminent as cracks split the ceiling. A piece of concrete fell toward them, overshadowing them faster than they could escape.

The concrete parted in two, dust and small rocks spraying as it dismantled around them. A loud thud met their ears, turning to see a silhouette in the dust cloud. Rising to his feet, the teen turned to them, the interface of his visor taking in their vitals as he scanned.

"Phew, you're alright." Hiro walked toward them, "You've gotta get outta here."

Hiro shot a sonic beam at a wall nearby, drilling a hole in it large enough for them to escape. The two families made their way out of the building, the young boy entering Hiro's peripheral as he turned to him. Looking at the people in the room, he made another scan, statistics coming on his interface as he studied the expanse.

"Guys, we've only got three minutes till this building collapses," he spoke into his earpiece, "how far are you?"

"Just about half a second." Fred's voice came.

"What?"

Dust exploded from a wall above him, a loud roar echoing as flames spread around in circular formation. Fredzilla landed near him and took in his surroundings, letting Honey get off his back and assess the situation. Clicking the keypad on her handbag, the girl drew out a Chem. Ball, tossing it on the ceiling above her. The bomb exploded, releasing a thick grey substance that held the concrete in place.

"Tetracalcium trialuminate sulphate, enhanced with a chemical mixture of my invention." Honey smirked, "That should hold things together."

"Whatever." Hiro shook his head, "How long will it hold?"

"Probably three or four minutes." She sifted through her mind, "I haven't tested it out on the field."

"Here's the plan," Hiro went on comm., "We need to evacuate as many people as possible. Don't worry about the damage, just get everyone out. Honey will do her best to hold the building up, you got that?"

"Loud and clear." Baymax's voice came.

"Okay, let's get moving." Hiro went off comm., flying off.

He flew through the ceiling, breaking through the floor of the upper room and landing on one knee. Taking in his surroundings, he calculated about twenty people on the floor. Clenching his fists, his thrusters came on, propelling him forward as he flew toward a woman. Grabbing her, he swerved toward a nearby wall.

"Hold on, this'll be very quick." He turned to her, panic evident in her expression as she squirmed.

He shot a sonic beam at a wall, flying through it and coming out of the building. Turning back to the building, he made another scan, the outer surface of the edifice showing deep cracks that spread upward rapidly. Looking down, he shrugged, turning back to the woman who screamed.

"Heads up." He threw her down, flying back to the building.

Wind rushed around her, breath escaping her as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The ground approached and she gasped, bracing herself for the impact as she crossed her arms before her face. Confusion replaced the fear, surprise dilating her eyes as she realized that she was still alive.

"Do not worry, you are safe now." Baymax held her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." GoGo popped a bubble, holding onto the robot as she leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

ROCKS EXPLODED as they crashed onto the pole, Fred's motion swiftly crushing the concrete as he spun his weapons. He spat fire onto a wall nearby, creating a large hole in it leading to the outside. Turning to the people nearby, he shrugged, disappointed that they still feared him.

"You wanna get out or not." He gestured at the hole.

With stiff nods, the three teens exited the building, sending frightened glances at Fredzilla. Shrugging it off, he launched into the air, slicing a piece of concrete in half and sending a fireball at another chunk of falling debris. Landing near Honey, he twirled the poles, looking around as he checked to see if the floor was clear.

"Okay, this floor's clear." He turned to her, "Think you can take care of this, Honey?"

"Yeah, get going." She tossed a ball at a wall nearby.

"Awesome." He jumped away.

* * *

DUST RUSHED out of a wall and the rocket fist returned to him, his gaze taking in the carnage around him. The robot looked around, traversing the expanse as he watched people escape. GoGo skated past him, sending a disc through a window to enable people to climb out. Flipping over a piece of debris, she continued on, making her way through the wreckage of the collapsing building.

"You sure this'll work?" she went on comm.

"Yeah, luckily the building was near the fire department, so they came quickly." Hiro's voice came, "People on the higher floors can make their way down easily as long as we get 'em out in time."

"Let's just hope your right."

"Well, you might not be fast enough, but I will." Dash's voice came.

"Look who came late to the party." GoGo frowned slightly.

"It's about time I did more in this team." Dash went off comm.

GoGo zigzagged past falling rubble, grazing her maglev discs against pieces of concrete as she made sharp turns. Skating off a large rock, she flipped into the air, slicing a piece of debris with a kick and tossed a disc at a nearby window. Breaking the glass, she received the weapon, tackling a man out of the way of a large ceiling tile that was about to crush him.

* * *

WASABI CROSSED his arms, scoring an 'X' shape into a piece of rebar that balanced concrete over a girl. Tossing the boulder aside, he helped her up and sliced a window, breaking it off and allowing her to climb down a ladder set near it. Shoving the blades out like forearm strikes, he ran towards the corner of the room, cutting falling debris in his path.

A gust of wind swept a man away, feet pattering quickly past Wasabi who ran toward a woman nearby. Dodging falling debris, Dash darted across the room, leaping through a hole in the wall swiftly and diving out of the building. Traversing the expanse, he rushed down the side of the edifice, placing the man on the ground and running back up the structure, bursting through the wall with a punch as he crushed a piece of concrete.

Kicking a hole in a cracked wall, Wasabi entered the next room, directing people toward an open window that had a ladder set on it. Dash swept past him, running laterally across a wall over a pile of rubble and flipped toward a woman, scooping her up and diving out a window. Slicing a door in half, Wasabi gestured toward the adjacent room, evacuating the people inside.

* * *

"HOW MUCH time we got left?" GoGo went on comm.

"About a min –," a loud rumbling interrupted him, "Maybe thirty seconds."

"Dammit."

She soared through the air; slicing pieces of debris with a heel kick and landed near a small boy who cowered in a corner of the room. Crouching so that she was at eye level, she stretched her arms out, looking at him warmly. She softened her voice as she approached him, moving slowly as the confused child backed up.

"Look, don't worry, we're gonna be just fine." She panted, "Just come and I'll help you –,"

A chunk of concrete collapsed on the boy, crushing his body and causing her to jerk back in surprise. She skated back, avoiding a piece of falling debris. Horror rippled through her as she shut her eyes, sighing heavily as she moved toward another person.

The floor shook violently, tremors rippling through the room as it slanted to the side. Turning to his right, the robots eyes narrowed as he saw a wall crumble near him. Flying up to it, the robot held up the structure, his feet sinking in as the floor cracked.

Slipping off her feet, GoGo held onto a part of the floor as it parted in to, the half she was on sinking toward Baymax who sank into it. The concrete crumbled in his hands as he tried to latch onto it, failing to grab anything as it collapsed through his fingers. Failing to find any footing, he began to slip as the floor tilted.

"I cannot hold onto the wall." He stepped forward, "the room is too unstable."

A scream escaped GoGo as she held onto the splitting floor, her fingers slowly slipping as pain swept through them. Desperately trying to pull herself up, her hands gave out, sending her over the edge as she fell toward Baymax. He let go of the wall, wrapping her in his arms as he flew through the floor and descended toward a lower room.

* * *

A LOUD rushing met her ears, her eyes latching to the ceiling as it rumbled violently. Hiro flew into the room, tackling her out of the way as debris poured through the roof and enveloped them in a cloud of dust. Shuffling to his feet, Hiro groaned, taking in his surroundings as his vision was obscured.

Honey struggled to her feet, looking at her arm as cuts lined it and bled profusely. Grabbing it painfully, she limped toward Hiro who assisted her to stand. Looking around the room, he moved forward, shuffling through rubble and tripping slightly amongst the rocks. A loud thud met his ears, coughing following as he heard sand crunching.

"Ugh, damn." Dash groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"Dash." Honey's voice came weakly.

"Man." He staggered to his feet, "If that was," his voice strained, "just one floor, how bad will the rest of the building be?"

"That was just one floor?" disbelief dilated Hiro's eyes.

Baymax landed nearby with a loud crash, raising dust into the air. Stepping forward carefully, he looked around, seeing some people underneath the rubble. Setting GoGo on her feet, he scanned the room, moving around to find survivors.

"We've gotta get outta here." GoGo panted, "There's no way we can save these people."

"But, we can't leave them here," Honey's voice strained, "There's still people on the upper floors."

Fred collapsed on the ground and moved toward them, stumbling and nearly falling as he shouldered Wasabi. Setting him down, he fell on his knees, panting heavily. Removing his helmet, he breathed deeply, coughing as sand invaded his lungs.

"See?" GoGo gestured to Fred, "We're all down and we've barely made any progress in saving them."

"No …," Fred rose to his feet, "We can't," he wheezed, "leave all these people here," he slapped his helmet on, "We're supposed to be heroes."

"That's not gonna matter if we're all dead," Dash walked toward him, "Even heroes gotta know when to call it quits."

"These people are gonna die if we leave now." Honey coughed, "We've gotta –," a loud rumbling met their ears.

"The building's structural failure is eminent." Baymax scanned the room, "we have mere seconds before thousands of pounds of concrete and rubble comes crashing down on us."

Hiro frowned deeply, anger heating his breath as he tried to think. He looked around, seeing his friend's pained and exhausted faces. Taking in the surroundings and the bodies lying on the rubble, he sighed heavily, turning back to his friends.

"We've gotta go," he lowered his head, "We can't save them."

"Karla!" a man's voice came, "Karla!"

A man walked through the rubble, his voice husky and filled with desperation as he limped. Clutching his bleeding leg, he tried to move, leaning against a piece of a wall as he continued. Fred turned to Hiro, frowning at him as he jumped toward the man. The wall collapsed on the man before he could reach him, the loud thud echoing in his ears.

"No …," Fred's eyes dilated in horror, falling to his knees as he looked at the collapsed wall.

"We have," a loud rumbling came, "a few seconds left." Baymax turned to Hiro, "It would be best if we left now."

Turning to Fred, Hiro lowered his head, assisting Honey to walk as he and the others left the building. The rumbling continued; its sound increasing as the room shook violently. Piggybacking the girl, Hiro flew onward with rocket boosters from his feet. Dash grabbed Wasabi and Fred and ran out and Baymax grabbed GoGo, taking off with her.

* * *

THE SOUND was loud, the unyielding cacophony setting in as explosions mixed in with the sounds of sirens and ambulances. A cloud of dust spewed out of the collapsing building, debris flying outward as it crashed to the ground. Turning her head away, she clasped to her arm, regret filling her as she heard the building fall.

Sighing heavily, GoGo turned to her friends, each one of them as distraught as she was. Slumping on the ground of the sidewalk, she sat beside Hiro who looked forward blankly. Everyone shared the sorrow, their faces downcast as they winced in pain. Baymax transformed out of his armour, moving around to administer medication.

"How could we have left them behind like that?" Fred's voice came hoarsely, "If we'd stayed, we could've helped them."

"If we did stay, we'd all have died." Dash turned to him, "I'm sorry, man, but it was hopeless."

"At least we saved some people." Honey's voice came weakly, "It wasn't a lot, but it was something, right?"

"A hero never backs down. We can't be heroes if we run away when things get outta hand," Fred frowned, "Real heroes would've –,"

"Shut up!" GoGo growled.

"GoGo?" Honey turned to her.

"We failed okay? There's nothing we could've done and those people are dead because we weren't strong enough." She frowned, "It's true whether we like it or not and we'll have to live with it," she glanced at Hiro, "But it doesn't mean we should throw in the towel either. This city needs our protection and whether we're good enough or not, it's our duty to make sure we're there to help people. We may not have saved everyone, but at least we saved some people."

"But we could've saved more." Fred turned to her.

"If you wanna die, fine, but I wanna be able to stay alive and keep helping anyone the best way I can." She looked at the others, "If people die, so be it, but we're not gonna back down, no matter what."

Gazes shifted away from her as the others pondered on her words, Fred's teeth gritting as his brows stitched in anger. Turning to Hiro, she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder as he looked outward blankly. Despite hearing her words and being filled with sorrow, his face exuded impassivity, emotion masked behind it as he stared at the sky.

"I have been processing a scan through my databanks and I have come to a conclusion," Baymax's voice came, drawing everyone's attention as he treated Wasabi who was still unconscious, "During the rescue mission, my scans detected heat signatures throughout the building, those unlike that of human beings."

"What were they?" Hiro's voice came hoarsely.

"It was difficult to pinpoint, but I have finally discovered the last place I found the reading." Baymax turned to him, "The heat signatures matched those of the boxes my X-Ray scans failed to read in the Crimson Phantom's warehouse."

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Colours

"OH MAN, I was right!" Dr. Cello gasped, backing away from them.

Dash and a raven-haired woman sat before him on a red sofa in Fred's living room, their deadpanned expressions exuding disapproval of his behaviour. He shuddered, his eyes widened as he looked at them with surprise. Calming instantly, he moved closer to the woman, his hand stroking his chin.

"I knew it, from the stilettos, the makeup, your hair, your clothes," he leaned back, closing his eyes as his voice deepened, "Your fragrant parfum."

"Not funny, dude, you'll get us sued." Dash frowned.

"You're a woman! Aren't you? Oh, I knew it all along." Dr. Cello backed away.

The woman's eyes drooped, her hand stroking the bridge of her nose as the scientist froze up in fear. Shaking her head, she huffed as her brother raised his brow, his mouth agape in confusion. Dr. Cello grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Um, who is she again?" he looked at Dash with a blank face.

"I just told you seconds ago." Dash shook his head.

"You did," the scientist turned to the woman, gasping again, "I remember!" he moved toward her, breathing in deeply as he closed in on her, "Who're you again?"

"Just forget it." Dash groaned.

A window exploded into pieces as Fredzilla jumped into the room and went into a fighting stance. Pacing around, he breathed heavily, his eyes scanning, alert for any danger nearby. Spotting the others, he walked up to them, flipping his mask over his head.

"Uh, dude, you know you've gotta fix that, right?" Dash pointed at the shards on the floor.

"Nah, Heathcliff can take care of it." Fred grinned.

"I shall do no such thing, Master Fredrick." His butler walked past him, "You father will be quite displeased when he returns this evening."

"He's not coming back," Fred chuckled then his smile died down, "Wait, is he?"

"Leave the mess there and try to see if I'm wrong." Heathcliff left the room.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Fred panicked then sat down on the couch, relaxing, "Whatever, I'll can deal with a lil yelling."

"So, you'd rather get in trouble than before he gets back?" the woman raised her brow.

"Meh, it's too much work." He shrugged and sat back.

"Oh, Fred, this is –," a loud thud interrupted Dash.

Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Baymax, Maxwell, GoGo, Phineas, Ferb and Cat entered the room, each of them, except the redheaded girl, shouldering backpacks. They chatted amongst themselves excitedly, Wasabi folding his arms in irritation and Baymax looking around, doing rudimentary scans. Turning to the group, Fred jumped, his glee stiffening the woman's face.

"What'd you bring the whole Stark Industries with you?" Dash stood up.

"We could," Phineas turned to him, "We thought of making a device that shrinks objects at a subatomic level, but then we suddenly quit 'cuz we found out about Capsule Corp." he rubbed his neck, "I'm still lost at how we forgot a company as big as that existed a year ago."

"We just wanted somewhere to hang out since the office's a lil cramped." Hiro pocketed his hands.

"And this is any different?" Wasabi's voice stifled behind gritted teeth, "the contracting walls encroaching on us," he frowned, "sweat increasing from all the friction." He shuddered, "Sickening."

"What's wrong?" Honey turned to him.

"Nothing, nothing," he smiled sarcastically, "just revelling in how cool it is to be crushed by the decreasing space in this room. With all these people." He laughed uneasily, "There's so many people."

"And I know each of them." Maxwell raised his finger.

"Really?" GoGo raised her brow, "'Cuz I don't know you, so explain that." She folded her arms.

"You are Ethel Jin-Ho, your favourite food is Steak and Kale and you're excellent at sports, but lack the endurance to win marathons, which is why you switched to robotics to find ways of increasing your speed."

"Wha –," her eyes dilated in shock, "No, that's not true," she turned away from him, folding her arms as she looked around uneasily.

Moving away from Maxwell, she stood in the corner of the room, immediately being followed by Hiro who pulled out a headband and four small discs out of his bag. Placing reassuring hands on her shoulders, he gave her a warm smile, making her act in kind as she turned to him. Looking at the two, an amorous feeling swelled in Honey, making her turn to Dash and notice the woman standing beside him.

"Oh, hey," she walked up to her, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She offered a hand, "I'm Honey Lemon."

"I'm Violet, Dash's older sister." She smiled slightly.

"Oh, wow, I finally get to meet you!" Honey beamed and hugged her, "I didn't think I'd see any of his family members any time soon."

"Yeah," Violet chuckled slightly, "H-he told me about you, so I thought I'd come by," she cocked her neck, "Also, 'cuz I've got a case to deal with in New Washington right now."

"You're a lawyer?" Honey held the strap of her bag as the others took seats.

"I'm Tony Stark's Attorney and we've got a huge case with the government since a huge incident with the Avengers." Violet took a seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fred ran toward her, "You're working with the Avengers?"

"No, but I'm working on their defence and I've got to say that the judge is a real headache." Violet rubbed the back of her neck.

"What happened?" Honey sat next to her.

"A few months ago, the Avengers fought a super villain robot called Ultron in Sokovia and the entire city was vaporized. Luckily, they managed to save most of the civilians, b-but the Amersian government was still peeved and they want to have them under their control by enacting a law that has superheroes registered and employed by them." Violet interlocked her fingers, "I'm here to augment my case by spending some time hands-on with a superhero team and I thought you'd be the easiest pick since you work with my brother."

"Wait, if you're Dash's brother, don't you have powers of your own?" Fred stood before her.

"Y-yeah, but I don't use 'em often." She lowered her head slightly.

"Well, c'mon, show us!" Fred grinned.

"I-I don't t-think I should but," she sighed, "Here goes."

Violet held her hands before her, as if holding a ball in them and concentrated, a frown crossing her face as she did. Light sparked within her hands and a purple sphere of plasma formed in them. Catching everyone's attention as they looked in awe, she blushed slightly, quickly diminishing the orb.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Phineas's eyes dilated in excitement.

"You've gotta do that again!" Fred smiled maniacally, "Show me your power."

"I don't wanna do it too much." Violet sat back, "I'm not fighting anyone or anything, so you'll just have to wait until a villain strikes."

"Well, they'd better not, unless they want a taste of my claws of fury!" Fred slapped his mask on, looking around anxiously, "I'm like a ninja! Always watching, ready and –,"

"Hi," Cat tapped his shoulder, "Freddie, I –,"

Fred let out a high-pitched scream and jumped up, latching onto the chandelier and swinging slightly. Looking around anxiously, he broke down, bawling like a little girl, causing Violet to raise her brow. Cat looked at him, her eyes dilating in worry.

"Freddie! Are you okay?" she held her hands before her.

"Yeah," he sniffled, composing himself, "I'm just -,"

He fell, slamming onto the floor with a loud thud and quickly scrambling to his feet. Dusting his suit, he looked around the room, the confused faces boring through his façade as he cleaned himself up. Sighing, he did a heroic pose, hiding his embarrassment.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Hiro walked up to him.

"Nothing, she just caught me off guard," Fred turned to him, "My reflexes must've been so heightened that I had a panic attack."

"Well, don't do that again; it was weird." Hiro stepped back, donning his neurotransmitter headband.

"Hey, what're you doing with that?" GoGo walked up to Hiro.

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled, tapping his fingers together with a smirk.

"Constricting," Wasabi frowned deeply, "Suffocating, sweaty, oxidized, velvety ice cream," he growled, "I'm so hungry, but I'm surrounded."

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Phineas turned to him from his couch.

"Oh, nothing," Wasabi smiled then frowned again, "I'm just horrified by how many people are here."

Hiro walked away from GoGo, gaining a curious look from her as she followed him. He took a seat across from her, squeezing in with Phineas and Ferb so she would have to sit with Dash and Violet on the other couch. Turning to the raven-haired visitor, Fred smirked, flipping his mask off his head.

"You're hot, you know that?" he nodded, "Wanna mix flames?"

"Yeah, no, bro," Dash stood up, punching Fred and sending him through a nearby wall. Jaws fell agape as the others turned to the newly formed hole in the building.

"What'd you do that for?" Hiro stood up.

"Meh, he's okay, right buddy?" Dash turned to him.

"Yeah, totally dude," Fred stood up then plopped on the rubble, "I don't need my spine anyways, so."

"After eleven years, you're still so protective?" Violet raised her brow.

"Hey, what're older brothers for?" Dash shrugged.

"Hey! I'm older than you are!" Violet growled.

"Uh, I'm taller, so I'm pretty sure it counts," he smirked, "other than the fact that I'm awesome."

"You're only taller 'cuz you're wearing heels!" Violet folded her arms.

"Take that back!" Dash frowned.

"Make me." Violet smiled smugly.

"Oh, I will, just watch me." Dash chuckled.

"Freddie, are you alright?" Cat knelt beside him.

Helping him sit up, the redheaded girl looked at him concernedly, her hands gently lifting the mask off his head. He chuckled, turning to her with a smirk as she smiled worriedly, seeing that he was okay. Assisting him to stand up, she stepped back, clasping her hands together as she beamed.

"You need any help, master?" anxiety vibrated in her voice.

"Master?" GoGo frowned and stood up, "What're you talking about?"

"Uh …" Fred tapped his fingers nervously.

"Moist, trapping, hot, sweaty, contracting." Wasabi shuddered, "So many people in this room."

Phineas and Ferb raised their brows, simultaneously shifting to the opposite end of the couch with Hiro as they looked at him uneasily. Walking up to Cat, Honey and GoGo turned to Fred who looked around nervously. Smirking, Hiro tapped his fingers together, watching them from afar.

"An antiperspirant spray is the best choice for your trouble." Baymax walked up to Wasabi, lifting a puffed up finger, "My scans have made sure to take into account what chemicals may be harsh for your skin."

"The contracting walls of the ever shrinking crevice of this house cannot be stopped by an antiperspirant spray. I don't want them." he lifted his arm, "Such needless deodorants will not help me now."

Wasabi smiled in relief as the robot sprayed his underarm, causing Hiro, Ferb, Phineas and Dr. Cello to back away from him. Furrowing her brow, Violet studied the people in the room, their behaviour confusing her. Glancing at her brother, she smiled, seeing that he had adjusted better than she thought to living far away from the rest of the family.

"What've you been telling Cat?" GoGo looked at Fred curiously.

"I haven't told her anything, I swear." He shook his hands before him.

"If you didn't, why's she calling you master?" Honey raised her brow.

"Because he is a spy from the future and past combined in another dimension and he's saved my life more than once." Cat shrugged.

"You do know that's insanely stupid, right?" Dr. Cello walked up to her.

"Thank you." Honey turned to him.

"He can't be from the future and past unless he was a mailman in Missouri!" he stroked his chin, "Or was it Kentucky? Kansas … Willy Wonka?"

"Uh, one, Willy Wonka is not a city, two, the future and past cannot be merged, three, this has nothing to do with being a mailman," GoGo folded her arms, "Also, what?"

"What's Missouri?" Honey raised her brow.

"Bacon," Dr. Cello waved at her like a Jedi trying hypnosis, "… is bacon."

"Huh?" GoGo raised her brow.

"Congratulations," Dr. Cello placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's a laptop." He nodded repeatedly, "You should proud."

"What're you talking about?" GoGo watched him walk away.

"Cat, Fred's lying to you, okay?" Honey tapped her shoulder, "He's not a spy from days of future past."

"That movie was awesome." Phineas sat back.

"Really?" Cat's tone filled with disbelief.

"Yeah, he was playing you." GoGo turned to her.

"So, he was lying about wearing clothes in public?" Cat began to remove her shirt.

"No, no, no, no," Honey kept her shirt on, "He was telling the truth about that."

"Yeah," GoGo chuckled.

"Don't believe everything people say, okay?" Honey turned to Cat.

"Yeah, you shouldn't –," GoGo laughed, "Don't," she chuckled, "Listen to –," she snickered.

"What's so funny?" Honey turned to her.

GoGo bit her lip, stepping back as her body felt ticklish. Walking away stiffly, she raised her shoulders to her neck, fighting off the urge to laugh. Her face reddened as sweat beaded down, her eyes darting around as she tried to compose herself. Setting her eyes on Hiro, she frowned.

"You …" she frowned.

"What? I didn't do anything." He shrugged.

"I know it's you who's," she chuckled as she approached him, "who's," she giggled, "who's making me," she burst into laughter.

"Why dost thou accuse me of such vile misdeeds, fair maiden?" Hiro stepped back, "I am but a humble man in his youth, bound by a code of conduct that forbids such –,"

"I know it's you who's doing this to me." GoGo grabbed his collar with both hands.

"What dost thou accuse me of?" Hiro shrugged.

"You know what you're doing –," she chuckled, "You cannot make me –," she giggled, "make me," she stifled a laugh.

"Thine behaviour amuses me," Hiro held a straight face, "perhaps, thou needs to lay in the fields and clear thine mind, resting thy –,"

"You can't –,"

GoGo burst out in laughter, holding her sides as she fell over on the floor. Smirking, he stepped back, watching her squirm as she cackled uncontrollably. Straining to look at him with eyes brimming in tears, she forced herself to stand, glaring at him.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Dash walked up to them.

"Encroaching, tightening." Wasabi frowned.

"I'll make you pay, Hiro." GoGo breathed heavily.

"It's weird that it's taken you so long to figure out what's going on." Hiro chuckled.

"You're headband!" GoGo's eyes dilated then she frowned, "Wait a minute; you put those discs in my shirt, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and they're thinner now, so you weren't able to feel 'em on your skin." Hiro chuckled.

"I'm gonna make you –," she gasped, crimson drenching her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Not there!" she pushed him back.

"Heh, if you were so angry, why didn't you punch me?" Hiro stretched his arms out as she shuddered, "You like it, don't ya?"

"Where'd you put them?" Dash turned to GoGo.

"I was just brushing the discs around her. It's only now that I put them on her underarms." Hiro chuckled.

"Damn, how ticklish is she?" Dash raised his brow.

"A lot more than I thought." Hiro laughed.

"Please, I've had enough." GoGo blushed deeply.

"Whatever you say." Hiro shrugged and four discs flew out of the neck of her shirt, falling into his hands.

"I am gonna kill you someday." GoGo walked away timidly, rubbing her arms on her shoulders as her voice shivered.

"Yeah, love you too." Hiro waved at her, drawing a chuckle.

"S-sorry, but are we gonna get to work any time soon?" Violet walked up to Hiro.

"Huh?" He packed the discs and headband in his bag.

"I'm here to do some superhero work and I thought we'd better get started already." Violet held the strap of her handbag.

"Well, if you wanna know what's going on, we'd better get up to speed first." Dr. Cello walked up to them.

"What about them?" Wasabi gestured to Phineas and Ferb, "Is it okay if they know what's going on?"

"What do you think they're here for?" Hiro raised his brow.

"Okay, fine." Wasabi shrugged.

"So, Violet, five months ago." Dr. Cello turned to her.

The scientist explained everything that had happened since the team confronted Dark Baymax and came across Nazar. Despite her complete lack of knowledge about the merging of the realms, she understood it easily, confusing him slightly. Crossing her leg, she jotted on a notepad as he explained how they failed to save people from a collapsing building a month ago and how there had been no attacks since then.

"We've ruled out Dave Callaghan's involvement in the attacks since he was executed and all we've found in regards to SFIT is an encrypted file that's taken me forever to decrypt. There isn't much info, but it seems to be an agreement between the university and the OSAA about a project called Athena's Eye that's set in play to keep a close watch on the smartest student on campus, their last candidate being Tadashi Hamada." Dr. Cello pocketed his hands, "Problem is that the part that shows the aim of the project is still encrypted."

"Well, don't worry about us knowing any secret intel, 'cuz I've forgotten most of what you said." Phineas sat back.

"Actually, most of what you've said won't be helpful in the case, but the information about the merging of worlds could be our best bet in stopping the superhero registration program from being enacted." Violet tapped a pen against her chin.

"Wait, you're trying to stop it? Why? It sounds pretty awesome." Fred raised a brow.

"If such a law were enacted, any villain group that has sleepers in the government can hunt down and assassinate superheroes in their homes or use the info about them to their advantage." Violet turned to him.

"Or, it could turn into the world's biggest superhero team! Think about it, superheroes from all over Amersia working together with the government to fight evil." Fred grinned, "It'd be the coolest thing ever!"

"Well, I'm not here to start a civil war over the issue." Violet sat back, "The only problem with the info about Changed Earth is that it could backfire and give City Hall more reason to put the law into place. There's also the huge possibility that they would not believe what I'm trying to tell them since most people don't notice anything strange."

"I'd actually advise against that," Honey gave an uneasy smile, drawing the other's attention, "I think you should just leave the Changed Earth info in this room 'cuz it could cause civil unrest. I mean, if they do believe you and see that superheroes are needed now more than ever to reach places the government can't, you'd cause lot of problems. Like politically, what if countries start questioning their presidents and try to find out who they're real leaders are. It's very possible that the merging of worlds also changed heads of states."

"I think I agree with Honey here," Wasabi folded his arms, "The walls are encroaching on this hot potato."

"What?" Violet raised her brow.

"This room is suffocating." Wasabi frowned, "Stuffed, squeezed, moist, contracting encroachment." He shuddered.

"I assume you can hear yourself, right?" Ferb folded his arms, frowning slightly.

"I see what you mean." She shook her head then tapped the pen on her chin, "About the Changed Earth thing. Well, I'll think about it." She closed her book, "Anyways, what's your plan now in dealing with whoever's or whatever's behind the building's collapses?"

"Well, I quit my job at the Daily Bugle." Dash sat back, "My speed's been decreasing 'cuz I ain't using it much and besides, I oughta give those guys a break."

"You quit your job? What about your family? Your wife and child." Honey's eyes dilated in worry.

"My what?" Dash raised his brow.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Honey blushed and sat back, "Never mind."

"Anyway, I quit my job so I can get back into the superhero biz full time." He sat back, "I've got money coming from New Washington for it, so I'm set and I can focus on my speed."

"We haven't done more than that with the SFIT situation." Dr. Cello pocketed his hands, "I've simply decided to do my research in a lab Fred said he'd have built for me."

"You're gonna work here? With Fred?" GoGo raised her brow.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, that's a really bad idea," Dr. Cello shook his head, turning to Fred, "Yeah, sorry, but I don't think I'd want to make your crazy inventions."

"C'mon, it'll be awesome!" Fred's arms shot up.

"Sorry, but you just aren't good at skydiving out of a boat." Dr. Cello smiled.

"But you can make a machine that can help me do that!" Fred leaned forward.

"I'm afraid the NBA hasn't made advancements in duggying through space while fighting a puma with a toothpick." Dr. Cello shrugged.

Violet shot a questioning look at Dash who shrugged, shaking his head in bemusement. Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other, both feeling uneasy with the way everyone else was behaving. Shrugging it off, the pairs just sat back and acted like nothing happened.

"You could work at Stark Industries; they might offer you a job since you're a brilliant scientist." Hiro offered.

"I'm not a brilliant scientist," Dr. Cello shook his head sincerely, "I'm just brilliant."

"Um, excuse me," Phineas stood up, "Yeah, I don't wanna be rude, but we'd like to get started already."

"Oh, yeah." Hiro shot up and turned to Fred, "Fred, how big is your back yard?"

"Huh?" Fred raised his brow.

* * *

FRED PUSHED the twin doors open, leading Hiro, Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, Dash, Violet, Dr. Cello, Baymax, Maxwell, Phineas, Cat and Ferb into his backyard. Pillars lined the portico crafted in a Roman theme, opening up to a large yard, demarcated into different cascading levels encircled by concrete. Taking a seat on a chair near a guardrail, he spun around, looking out as the sun lit the lush flora that obscured the city in the distance.

"Whoa and I thought this place was large before." Phineas's eyes dilated in amusement.

"Ooh, pretty." Cat looked around in awe.

"So, do the thing." Hiro gestured to the yard.

"Gotcha." Phineas stepped forward.

Ferb fished a small white disc from his pocket, tossing it onto the grass, revealing a green upper surface that blinked and released a blue holographic screen before him. Following his brother, Phineas placed his bag on the ground, pulling out a large, white circular plate, setting it on the ground before him. Stepping back, he turned to Ferb who nodded and swiped his hand over the holographic screen.

The plate flew in the direction he gestured to, opening underneath to reveal propellers that let it hover. Weaving his hand around a holographic image of a sphere, Ferb turned to the machine that curved, releasing more metal at its edges to shape into a large orb. He clicked on the screen before him, causing the machine to beep and open on one side, sliding a ladder downward and create a door.

"Wow." Cat moved toward the machine then turned to Ferb, "What is it?"

Ferb looked at her blankly and pressed on the holographic screen, turning off the disc that lay before him. Picking it up, he pocketed the device, pulling a phone from his pocket and began typing. Walking away from her, he moved past Phineas who shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, he only says one line per chapter." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It was the same thing when we were on Disney XD, so." He shrugged.

"Is he shy?" Cat's brows furrowed.

"Nope." Phineas shook his head then turned to the others, "This is what we call, the 360 Degree, Extra-dimensional Training Arena. We did something similar with soccer, so we just thought we'd do the same but with different locations."

"And what is it exactly?" Honey walked up to him.

"It's a simulator basically, but it shrinks you down so that it seems like you're in an infinitely large area." Phineas pocketed his hands, "Since you're a superhero team, we thought we could help you out with it." he sighed, "If only we could've given it to the Avengers when they came over."

"Wait, you've met the Avengers?" Fred jumped up and ran toward him.

"Yeah, all of 'em." Phineas turned to him.

"It occurred when an accident caused the members of the Avengers to lose their power after a mad scientist, Heinz Doofenshmirtz created the 'Power-Draininator" that accidentally fired on them." Maxwell huffed, "That man baffles me."

"How do you know that?" Phineas turned to him.

"I always come prepared." Maxwell smirked, "I know everything about you."

Maxwell donned an impassive expression and turned to GoGo who raised her brow. He stared at her, his fiery brown eyes stabbing into hers as he probed her deadpanned gaze. Her eyes dilated, the fact dawning on her that he knew what she did.

"Were you spying on me?" GoGo grabbed his collar.

"What? Little ol' me?" Maxwell gestured to himself then turned away, smiling slyly, "You're making me blush."

"You can't tell them what I did yesterday." GoGo glared at him.

"What did you do?" Hiro raised his brow.

GoGo looked around, eyes dilating as she began to panic, their stares making her breath heavily. She backed away, looking around frantically as she tried to come up with a lie. With nothing coming to mind, she ran away, bolting into Fred's house.

"What did she do?" Hiro turned to Maxwell.

"Beats me," he shrugged, "I just know that staring at her makes her paranoid." He chuckled, "I know all of you."

Maxwell laughed, his deep voice coming off as villainous as he held his arms out. He cackled, lifting his head to the sky, causing the others, excluding Dash and Violet, to back away and share uneasy glances. He bent over, slapping his knee as he calmed himself.

"Ha, you people are too easy." Maxwell adjusted his glasses, "It gets 'em every time."

"Okay." Honey stepped back, laughing uneasily, "I'll go and see what GoGo was doing." She ran into the house.

"Bravo, man," Dash clapped, "You've gotta teach me that some time."

"How much money you got on ya?" Maxwell held his hand out.

"I'm not gonna pay you." Dash looked at him condescendingly, pocketing his hands.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Maxwell smirked.

"Anyway." Phineas chuckled, "You can have the machine," he gestured to Ferb who tossed the phone to Hiro, "We've integrated the controls into the phone. It should be easy enough to control."

"You're just giving it away like that?" Hiro raised his brow.

"We have a policy of using something once then giving it away." Phineas adjusted his bag.

"What about all your hard work?" Wasabi raised his brow.

"It stems from their times in the Tristate Area." Maxwell turned to him, "Each one of their inventions would end up destroyed one way or another, so they got accustomed to making new ones every day, brushing off the one they made prior."

"Right on point." Phineas stretched, "Well, we've gotta go." He headed for the house and turned to them, "See ya, guys."

"Yeah, I've gotta go too." Cat followed them, "I need to feed my cat."

"Ooh, I'm coming with." Fred followed her.

Hiro shrugged and turned to the orb, pressing a button on the phone that made it turn back into a large plate and set on the ground. He walked up to it, picking it up as the others returned to the house. He turned, seeing that everyone, except Maxwell and Baymax, had gone.

"You wanna talk about something?" Hiro walked up to him.

"I'm making an offer." Maxwell removed his backpack, handing it to him.

"What's this?" Hiro received it.

"It's an Iron Man suit I made that adjusts to a person's physique." Maxwell shrugged, "I've not got that aspect down, but it can adjust to yours and Honey Lemon's bodies."

"Why put such a random comparison?" Hiro raised his brow.

"I initially made it for her, but she was not too keen on the idea, so I adjusted it so it could fit you." Maxwell cocked his neck.

"And how do you know my physical traits?" Hiro leaned back.

"You're 5'4'', you're a blood type A, you wear medium size boxer –,"

"Okay, geez, man!" Hiro backed away.

"Relax," Maxwell adjusted his glasses and smirked, "I only know your height and weight; extra info such as that is needless and would make me seem perverted."

"I still wonder how you know my height and weight." Hiro's brows furrowed.

"I can make the assessments by simply looking at you." Maxwell pocketed his hands, "By comparing you with vertical objects in the vicinity, I can determine your height and by studying the proportions of your body and muscular structure and the sound of your footsteps, I can approximate your weight as well. I am usually 83 percent right."

"Okay." Hiro looked at the bag, "Uh, what else can it do?"

"It's most effective feature is its enhanced cooling system that allows it to run for hours, maybe days on end without overheating and its advanced propulsion system." Maxwell shrugged, "Without going into too much detail, it is very durable, has tiny thrusters all over, except for your visor of course, and has strength equating to the Hulkbuster armour."

"Whoa, really?" excitement dilated Hiro's eyes.

"Yes." Maxwell nodded and began to leave, "You can try it out in that machine those boys made." He pocketed his hands, "I bid you farewell and I shall come by some other time to see how you like it."

"Thanks." Hiro looked at the bag excitedly.

"Hiro." Baymax blinked.

"Yeah." He turned to him.

"I would like to be a nimble, slim ballet dancer some day." Baymax turned to him.

"What?" Hiro raised his brow.

* * *

"ARE YOU sure about this?" Hiro squinted.

"Come on, why else would someone reinforce a chancellor's office walls with steel?" Dr. Cello turned to him, "They're definitely hiding something."

"I'm sure that you're glad that we're in our battle gear now, huh?" Fred looked around anxiously.

"Yes, I suppose." Jack groaned.

Hiro, Dash, Fred, Honey, Wasabi, GoGo, Dr. Cello, Jack and Baymax roamed the dim halls of SFIT, clad in their battle gear with the robot acting as a sentry and light source as he walked behind them and lit their path with his eyes. Turning to his left, Hiro stopped, gesturing for the others to halt. The gears of his new suit whined quietly as he turned, the air ventilation within it making him feel a slight chill though it felt refreshing. Its colour scheme nearly matched the Iron Mans suit, the major difference being navy blue lines that ran along its frame.

The pattering of feet met their ears, causing Baymax to turn to his left as he heard it as well. They got closer, echoing in the empty halls and causing everyone to tense up. Clenching his fists, Hiro stood still, awaiting the person coming to them as they approached they corner they stood at.

"You know, if I were an enemy, I would have easily found a way to elude you since you're lighting the entire hallway with your robot." Maxwell walked up to them.

"Phew, it's just you." Hiro sighed.

"You should be more thankful." Maxwell frowned slightly, "How is the suit so far?"

"It's okay enough." Hiro shrugged, "We haven't encountered a bad guy yet, so we'll see how it works in a fight."

"What're you doing here?" GoGo glared at Maxwell.

"Don't worry, Ethel," he smirked, "I am not here to make you uneasy – as fun as it is."

"Is this a friend of yours?" Jack turned to Hiro.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded.

"Also, I totally heard you all the way down the hall." Maxwell pocketed his hands, "I may have superior hearing, but I'm sure someone else would have heard your racket as well."

"So, you know why we're here?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, I know it all." Maxwell looked at him condescendingly.

"Then our mission has been compromised," Jack grabbed his arm, "I'll need to wipe his memory."

"Wait, what?" Honey raised her brow.

"Dude, that's a lil much, isn't it?" Dash frowned.

"I was not supposed to divulge such info in the first place; we cannot have more people knowing about this." Jack pulled Maxwell.

"Let go of me, cretin." Maxwell escaped his grasp.

"It's way too late for that now, Franklin." A feminine voice came.

They turned to their right as feet clicked nearby. Allie entered the hall clad in all black with a jacket and trousers, a gun clutched before her. Hiro's brows furrowed as he looked at her, disbelief dilating his eyes.

"Agent Rook." Jack looked around uneasily, "You weren't supposed to blow your cover."

"Again, it's too late for that." she frowned, "Chloe's my friend and I couldn't just sit by."

"Wait, you're a SHIELD agent?" Honey raised her brow.

"Whoa!" Fred backed away.

"Ugh, gimme a break," GoGo shook her head, "What, lemme guess, Max's also a SHIELD agent?"

"I won't sully my hands by engaging in foolish actions like fighting." Maxwell frowned, "I only create, I do not destroy … unless you count people's egos, then I do that fluently."

"Yeah, I'm a SHIELD agent." Allie sighed, "Remember the disease I was talking about? It's actually caused by a bio weapon called the Terrigen Mist and I'm part of a team trying to find a cure for it. I was formerly a field agent, ergo the gun." She lifted it.

"Allie! You're revealing too much!" Jack growled.

"And if you keep shouting, everyone will know we're here." Allie frowned, "Look, we can argue about this later, but right now, we have a chance to find out what happened to Chloe and resolve this SFIT issue, okay?"

Jack sighed angrily, stepping back as he sifted through his thoughts. Hiro could not believe his eyes, confusion engulfing him into the sea of questions that flooded his mind. Shaking his head, he took his thoughts off it and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Fine." Jack shook his head, "Let's deal with this first and then we'll get back to HQ, okay?"

"Good." Allie nodded.

They proceeded down the hall, unease seeping through all of them as their thoughts focussed on her. She seemed like a completely different person and her demeanour was the utter opposite of the worried, bashful girl they met. She walked with purpose, her hair tied in a ponytail as she moved alongside Jack.

They turned into the next hall, the light receding as Baymax reduced its intensity to increase their chances of stealth. Allie's heart raced as she walked, her deadpanned face masking the unease she had. Since she met the group, Hiro was all that occupied her mind.

His confident and kind attitude struck her and the four year age difference somehow intensified her feelings for him. Despite knowing he was in a relationship, she wondered when she could tell him how she felt. They took a turn to the left, arriving at a large office door, crowding around it.

"Okay, let's go in." Dr. Cello clasped the door handle.

"What're you doing?" Allie raised her brow.

"I think I found a secret room in this office, so we're gonna check it out." He turned to her.

"Well, I found another office down the hall." She pointed to her left.

"We'll check that one after this one, okay?" Jack frowned.

"Constrictions." Wasabi shuddered.

"Fine." Allie shrugged.

The scientist opened the door, leading the others into a large room that had a warm atmosphere, attributed to the dark brown colour of the walls. They looked around, Baymax's scanners fast at work as he turned his head around. His eyes blinked and he lifted his arm, pointing at a corner to the left.

"There's an air current seeping through a small space in the wall."

"Good job, buddy." Hiro smiled and moved toward it.

The others crowded around the corner of the room, leaving Allie who stood and watched. Folding her arms, she bit her lip, crimson drenching her face as she looked at Hiro. Her thoughts fuzzed as involuntary fantasies filled her mind, their focus being on the teen. She shook her head, filling helpless as she soon realized that she had fallen in love with him.

She clenched her fists lowering her head as she looked at the others, a deathly gaze shot at them. She threw her arms down, the ceiling collapsing onto them, following the motion simultaneously. A gasp escaped her and she stepped back, looking at her hands as they shook uncontrollably. What did she just do?

Grey fogged her vision as dust rose into the air, sand crunching as debris shuffled. Hiro rose out of the wreckage slowly, his back stooping as he groaned. He looked around, seeing his friends underneath the rubble. He turned to GoGo, seeing blood trickling down her lip.

He stood up slowly, wobbling as he caught himself, nearly falling. Allie turned to him, worry in her eyes as she saw him breath heavily. He clenched his fists, his head lowered as a chuckle escaped him.

"It's funny, isn't it." his voice grew hoarse, "I said I didn't want see more people die and look," he breathed heavily, "My friends are probably dead."

He stumbled, nearly falling as he looked around dumbly. He turned to Allie, raising his head to her, rage filling his eyes as he looked at her, a stiff frown being his only expression.

"Since I can't stop the death count, lemme add one more person to the list," he stepped forward, breathing heavily, "you."

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Trapped

TWO TEENS trod down a pathway through a courtyard near the Ito Ishioka laboratory at SFIT, chatting happily. The male placed his arm over the female, bringing a frown to her face as she walked onward angrily. He followed her, chuckling as she avoided him.

"C'mon, April, let's just –,"

An explosion met their ears, drawing their attention as they turned to the building and saw a strip of dust fly out of it. Engines whined as Hiro shot out of the building, thrusters opening down his back in two vertical rows propelling him forward. Allie hurled through the air, pain searing through her body as blood splashed out of her mouth.

Wind rushed through the air above some people walking down a sidewalk near the institute, hearing a crash as she fell onto a car's hood. Rising slowly, she rubbed her head, her eyes dilating in shock as she realized that she survived the impact. Forcing herself off the vehicle, she held her arm, a numbness spreading throughout.

A loud thud came from behind Allie; metal clanking as Hiro walked toward her, a high-pitched sound emanating from his palms that glowed. Her mind raced for answers, finding none as she backtracked, fear enveloping her. Confusion reigned as her eyes dilated, dumbfounded by what was occurring.

He threw a punch at her and she sidestepped instinctively, instilling a panic as people around them fled the scene. He sent a right hook then a left one, each one meeting rushing air as she sidestepped fluidly. He shifted his weight quickly and shot a sonic beam at her face. She raised her arms in defence and metal ripped off the hood of a nearby car, flying up in front of her and blocking the attack. The resultant force knocked her back, hurling her backward and he flew after her, thrusters from his feet propelling him forward.

She fell through the window of a hardware store, mental clanging as tools flew through the air and onto the floor. She grazed the tiles as she rolled over, swiftly getting onto a knee as she balanced herself. Air escaped her lungs in huffs, sweat beading down her forehead as she tried to recuperate. She was in a fight, there was no way of denying it and all her questions would have to be postponed for later.

Hiro flew into the room, a fist clenched at his side for an attack and she crossed her arms before her. Tools rose into the air between them, intercepting the punch and pushing him back, hurling him out of the store. She panted, opening her eyes to see the cluster of metal hovering before her. She gasped, backing away and causing the objects to fall on the floor.

"What the hell?" She looked at her shaking hand, pieces of metal mimicking its movements of it as they rose into the air slowly.

What was happening? Was this her power? She never believed she would have powers, but this was what was happening to her now. This strange ability felt natural to her, though it hit her like a slap in the face as she summoned metal repeatedly on accident. She could not believe what was happening to her and she began to think she was hallucinating, yet it continued.

Hiro threw a punch at her and she lifted her arms up, creating an invisible shield as the collision knocked her back and flung her through the wall behind her. A man entered the store, his jaw dropping as he saw the carnage as Hiro stepped out of it. Allie rolled on the ground, grazing her skin against the concrete and asphalt as she fell into the street, quickly catching herself as she rolled to her feet. She held her fists before her, setting in a firm fighting stance as she controlled her breath. She was in a fight now, there was no way of denying it and all her questions would have to be postponed for later.

Hiro lunged toward her with a punch, colliding with her forearm as she deflected it and kicked him in the head, sending him hurling to her left, digging into the road and raising dust into the air. Hiro got to his feet, holding onto rocks as he rose and looked around. A panic spread in the streets, police officers getting into action as they drew their weapons.

Allie lifted her arms before her, drawing a car door to act as a shield, deflecting the oncoming lead. She shot a fist at the police officers, sending the part smashing against them and the wall behind them. Hiro lunged at her and threw a punch at her head, meeting her forearm as she blocked. He retaliated with a kick to the head and she rolled out of the way, smacking against the side of a black van.

He flew toward her, opening thrusters behind his right leg as he threw a kick at her. He collided with her midsection which she guarded with a telekinetic invisible shield, still being pushed back as he cleaved the vehicle in half and burrowed her into it. She balled her body up, drawing metal off the van's door and wrapping it around her body in black form-fitting armour that covered her head to toe, leaving space for her eyes as she flung through a store's wall behind her.

Hiro walked through the burning vehicle, small pieces of metal smacking against his visor causing him to lift his hands to block them. Allie flew out of the building, tackling him and pushing him into the air as she dove toward a truck. She tossed him into its trailer, moving back and hovering as she watched carefully for him.

He sent a sonic beam at her, missing her head as she dodged and flew out of the trailer, giving her an uppercut and hurling her toward a building. She caught herself in midair, looking up as he elbowed her nape, crashing her down onto a car below. Its occupants fled, screaming as he flew down and punched her midsection.

Using both legs, she kicked him off her, flinging him into the air. He balanced himself and shot a sonic beam at her. She rolled off the vehicle, jumping away as it exploded. He swooped down with a roundhouse and she blocked it with her forearm, ducking as he threw a punch and jumping back as he stomped at her head. She thrust a palm at him, detaching a lamppost behind her from the sidewalk and chucking it to him.

He grabbed the pole, whipping her head with it, pounding her into the road. Tossing the streetlamp away, he jumped toward her with a punch, meeting asphalt as she rolled out of the way. She kicked the back of his head, turning again as she threw a punch at him, missing as he dodged.

She threw two punches at him, meeting his forearms as he blocked. He parried a kick and gave her a head butt, making her stumble and dropkicked her, sending her flying back. She caught herself midair and flew toward him with a right hook.

He sidestepped, letting her fly past him and grabbed her leg, slamming her onto the ground. He kicked her in the neck, sending her toppling toward a car nearby, driving her into its side. She struggled to sit up and he punched her, sending her through the vehicle and digging her into the sidewalk.

She punched him off her, launching to her feet and shot her hand at him, sending a water pipe out of the building beside her toward his head. Swerving out of the way, letting it crash on a store's roof, he sent a sonic beam at her, knocking her onto a hotdog stand. She flew up to him, shoving both hands at him, drawing two strips of the crumpled hot dog cart.

He smacked the strips away, shooting two sonic beams at her midsection. He grabbed her leg as she fell back, spinning in midair and tossing her toward a skyscraper nearby. She smashed through a window, bouncing off an office table and onto the floor, causing a man in the room to step back in panic.

Hiro flew into the office, throwing a punch at Allie and she stepped back, giving him a swift boot to the face, knocking him back as his knee dug into the floor. She threw a kick at his temple, meeting his fist as he blocked the attack and grabbed her leg, smacking her against the ground. He stood up, lifting her by her ankle, spinning around as he threw her like a bowling ball and smashed her through a nearby wall into an office in the adjacent room.

She scrambled to her feet, tossing scattered paper in his face as she ran toward an adjacent wall, ignoring a woman in the office who screamed in terror. She jumped into a hallway, running towards a window to her left. He flew towards her, bursting through concrete as he tackled her out of the building. She elbowed his neck as they were airborne, freeing herself from his grip as she lifted her arm, drawing a pole from a nearby building's wall and smacked it against his side.

He plummeted helplessly, wind rushing around him as he fell like a helpless doll. Failing to catch himself, he smacked against a building's wall and fell into the street, meeting an oncoming car's bumper as it hit his head, flinging him onto a bike parked nearby. She landed in the middle of the road, lifting her arms and sending two fists at him as she drew doors off of cars nearby and shot them at him. They collided with his arms, hurling him back as he crashed onto the ground, breaking asphalt under his back.

He sat up, looking at his badly grazed armour as the sparks of electricity met his ears. He looked forward as her shin smacked into his chin, flinging him back as he toppled on the ground and smashed through an abandoned building's wall, grazing against the sandy floor. He rolled over, struggling to his feet as dust coated his body, his arms numb as he felt the pain of the attack. She flew into the hole in the wall, landing on the ground as worry filled her eyes.

She moved toward him, her lips quivering in uncertainty as she stifled her words. He stood up wobbly, barely catching himself as he felt the bent metal wrap tightly around his arms. Sparks flew out of the armour, its badly dented material being covered by the dirt and sand coating him.

"H … Hiro …" She moved toward him, her burrows furrowing in worry. "I didn't mean to do this I –,"

He shot a sonic beam at her, grazing against her shoulder as she stepped out of the way and went into a fighting stance. He fell on his knees, breathing heavily as he clutched to the ground, the rubble crunching against his fingers. She eased up, walking towards him slowly as she looked at him with concern.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, I …" She held the side of her arm. "I didn't –,"

He lunged onto her, screaming wildly as he pinned her down and sat astride on her stomach. He looked down at her, his eyes wide in rage as his teeth gritted, blood trickling out of his mouth and streaking down his forehead. He clenched his fists tightly, the metal audibly creaking as it bent in his grasp.

He punched her, breaking her armour off her face and his glove off with it. He hit her repeatedly, his fists bruising her cheeks as he pummelled her without mercy. Blood splattered on the ground as he continued, his eyes filled in rage as he lashed out. She clenched her fists against the dirt, closing her eyes as she let him beat her. He punched the ground near her head, her eyes widening in confusion as she turned to him. She looked at him in shock as she saw a tear streaking down his cheek.

"GoGo … she's gone …" His voice grew hoarse. "I couldn't save her … j… just like before. I can't save anyone."

"Hiro …" She turned to him, looking at him worriedly.

"Mom, Dad, Tadashi … they're all gone … and I could do nothing." He whimpered. "I couldn't …"

"Hiro, I'm sorry." She tried to push herself up. "I … I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Why … why'd you do this?" He gritted his teeth.

"I didn't want to, it was an acci –," He punched the ground beside her, making her yelp in surprise.

"They're all dead." He breathed heavily. "… They're all dead and I can't bring them back." He punched the ground again. "You took her away!" He punched her again, driving her head down as she spat out blood. "You killed her." He hit her again.

She pushed him off her and kicked him, hurling him back as he rolled over on the ground. She breathed heavily as she sat up, touching her face as she felt blood on her chin. He struggled to his feet, wobbling slightly as he steadied himself.

"Hiro, please, you have to understand." She struggled to her feet. "It was an accident." She walked towards him. "I've never had powers bef –,"

Her eyes widened in shock as he turned to her, her feet crunching against the sand as she stepped back. Crimson filled his cracked visor, blood coating it entirely, fogging as he breathed heavily. He growled at her, sending shivers up her spine as she backtracked.

He flew up to her and punched her, knocking her off her feet and onto her knees. She shot her palm at him, drawing metal off the walls nearby to wrap around him, flinging him up to an opposite one and pinning him to it. She breathed heavily as she stood up, walking up to him painfully as she saw him struggle to move.

"Hiro, you have to understand …" She winced. "I've never had powers before today." She walked up to him. "I never wanted to hurt you." Her eyes lowered in grief. "It was my –,"

Thrusters opened down the back of his arms, pushing them forward as he broke the metal bars and grabbed her face. He pushed her down, the boosters on his back freeing him from the metal as he held her. He squeezed her head, trying crush her skull as he looked at her with hateful eyes.

"I don't care." He growled. "Nothing can change what you've done. I'm gonna kill you, here and n –,"

She stabbed his neck in between the spaces of his damaged armour, causing him to stagger back. He fell over, smacking his head against a wall as he felt around for the weapon. He yanked it out, seeing that it was a metallic syringe with a black liquid dripping off the tip.

"What'd you do to me?" He shuddered, shivering as he sat back.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Wha …" He grunted as he held his stomach in pain.

She knelt before him, looking at him worriedly as she gently removed his helmet. She pressed her lips against his, a tear rolling down her cheek as heat radiated from them. She parted from him, watching him slowly go unconscious as she stood up. She covered her mouth, walking away from him as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry …"

* * *

"YOU ARE all pathetic fools." He adjusted his glasses.

Maxwell stood in the middle of the debris laden office, his friends in the room sitting on the ground as Baymax administered medication to them. Stepping forward, he looked at each of them, his unimpressed gaze falling on GoGo who looked at him with disapproval.

"I foresaw the attack and stood in the middle of the room, avoiding all the debris as the roof collapsed on us." He lowered his eyes condescendingly.

"Then why do you have the most dust on you, huh?" GoGo raised her brow.

"It's called surviving, okay?! I was in the middle of the room and the dust covered me 'cuz the debris hit all of you." He pocketed his hands.

"Actually, you just got the most debris on you." Violet's eyes drooped.

"I do not need to dignify your accusations." He walked away from her.

"Well." She huffed. "It's a good thing I came here just in time, otherwise you would've been crushed" She crossed her arms. "I may've been off the field for four years, but I still got it."

"I'm still way better than ya." Dash sat back. "I got here faster and I pushed Honey outta the way."

"Why didn't you push the rest of us outta the way as well?" Wasabi frowned.

"Hey, I wasn't fast enough." Dash shrugged.

"That's a lie! You just wanted to cup a feel, didn't you!?" GoGo growled.

Dash chuckled and Honey Lemon nudged him, feigning anger. Baymax held his finger over Jack's arm, administering an antibacterial spray on an abrasion that lined it. Stepping back from him, he went back into his battle gear and started a scan, his eyes taking in the occupants of the room.

"I have successfully treated your wounds. They should heal if you do not strain yourselves." He stopped his scan.

"Hey, you seen Hiro yet?" Dr. Cello walked up to him.

"Try checking for Allie as well." Jack stood up. "There's a possibility that they were both captured."

"Who could've done it?" Violet furrowed her brow. "There's no way the roof could've collapsed on its own."

"Maybe Dash saw what happened as he came in." Fred walked up to him.

"No dice, bro." He shrugged. "I only pushed Honey outta the way and I ended up falling into the next room. I heard some talking then I got back here."

"What about you, did you see anything?" Honey turned to Violet.

"I only covered your bodies with force fields to reduce the damage." She turned to her. "It was pretty dusty in here, so it was hard to see anything. I did hear talking, but I couldn't tell who it was."

"I have located Hiro, but it seems Allie is out of range." Baymax turned to the others. "My scan's functionality is optimal at higher altitudes, so I could try another scan."

"Then let's get moving." GoGo walked up to him.

"Wait, do you mean all of us?" Jack turned to her.

"Yeah, I don't think we can all fit on Baymax." Wasabi shook his head.

"I can fly there." Violet shrugged. "My powers have improved since the last time I did a serious battle, so I don't need to get on him."

"I can run there also, so that just counts Jack and Dr. Cello." Dash folded his arms and turned to him.

"You forgot about me, you fool." Maxwell frowned.

"Wha, no, no, I'm afraid of heights." The scientist laughed with unease. "Or was it afraid of Lionel Messi?" He stroked his chin. "Floating cheetahs are quite common in Southern India, right next to Massachusetts and the Euphrates River." A silence fell as the others looked at him in confusion.

"He's on crack, isn't he?" Violet shook her head.

"Steven Spielberg …" Dr. Cello furrowed his brows. "I need a glass of water." He nodded repeatedly.

"While this imbecile continues searching the wasteland he calls a brain." Maxwell massaged his temples. "We need to find a way I can follow you, because I will not ride on this robot's back."

"Actually, we kinda don't need ya." GoGo smiled smugly. "We only need people who can fight."

"Intellect trumps force every time." Maxwell adjusted his glasses.

"Well, you have neither, so …" She walked away from him.

"I –," Dr. Cello's sniffling interrupted him, causing him to raise his brow. "What's your problem?"

"Daenerys Targaryen is a queen." He wiped his nose. "I knew it all along." He sniffled.

"Uh…" Maxwell's jaw dropped in confusion.

"Yeah, don't try to understand him." Violet tapped his shoulder sympathetically.

"Just go!" Jack frowned. "Dr. Cello, Maxwell and I will try to keep up in my car. We do not have time to waste."

"Understood." Baymax nodded.

"What about the secret room?" Dr. Cello pointed at the wall behind him.

Jack turned to it, sifting through his thoughts as he tried to decide the right course of action. With two agents in his team out of commission, continuing the mission he was assigned to might be unwise, taking into the account the possibility that he could come across hostiles. Even if he did not, which was most likely the case in his mind, the fact that the ceiling collapsed definitely drew the attention of people in the vicinity, so stealth was completely lost. With a heavy sigh, he headed for the door.

"We'll have to put the investigations on hold for now." He frowned. "Our cover's blown and people will be here indefinitely and we do not want anyone else to find out what's going on."

"Yeah, it'd be better if we got out as fast as possible." Wasabi darted his eyes around.

They took their leave, Jack being the last as he turned into the room, finding it convenient that the ceiling would collapse the moment they were about to get more clues for their investigation. Were Hiro and Allie attacked? Did they somehow survive the initial attack that took the rest of them down and go out to chase down the assailants? He would have to find out himself after finding them.

* * *

A STRIP of exhaust manoeuvred between buildings as Baymax swooped down, avoiding a blimp that flew a little lower than the others. His visor flickered as he continued his scan, turning to his left as he increased his speed. Honey and GoGo sat on his back, Wasabi and Fred hanging from his arms as they received real-time feeds from the robot's scan on their visors' digital interfaces.

"We are half a mile away from Hiro's location." Baymax's voice came.

GoGo looked around, concern narrowing her eyes as she looked at the streets below. A detached water pipe lying atop a store's roof came to view, confusion plastered over her face as she raised her brow. Damaged car parts littered the road and small fires had started all over.

"You seeing this?" GoGo nudged Honey who frowned upon looking at the street.

"What in the world's going on?" She looked closely.

"Kinda seems like the aftermath of a big fight of you ask me." Violet flew up to them.

Wind weaved through her raven locks, eyes fixed on the ground and open-palmed hands held out at her sides. Purple energy seeped out of them, wrapping around her legs and keeping her afloat. A navy blue three-quarter jacket covered over a black shirt and trousers, matching with light leather boots and gloves that covered her forearms. Turning to her left, she looked at the others, frowning slightly as they stared.

"What?" She raised her brow.

"Sorry, it's kinda the first time I've seen powers like that in real life." Wasabi shrugged.

"Cool." GoGo popped her gum.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Fred held his fists before him excitedly. "Our team's gonna be the greatest superhero group ever!"

"Well, sorry." Violet chuckled. "I'm not here to stay."

"Fine." Fred huffed, folding his arms.

"Hey, guys, I beat ya to it." Dash's voice came on their earpieces.

"You're already there?" Wasabi raised his brow.

"I've been here for three minutes or so." Dash chuckled on the other end. "So, should I start searching for him or do I wait up or something?"

"Look for him, we'll catch up when –," Baymax interrupted GoGo.

"There's an emergency."

The robot halted, shifting into a standing position abruptly, causing the others on his body to hang on in a panic. Wasabi scrambled, desperately holding onto Baymax's arms while Fred grinned, almost excited that he nearly fell. GoGo strained, climbing onto his shoulder while Honey held on barely.

"Hey! How's about warning us next time?" GoGo frowned.

"I nearly fell!" Wasabi's eyes widened with panic.

"My apologies. I have detected the heat signatures we found in the Crimson Phantom's warehouse." Baymax turned to them.

"What? Where?" Violet hovered up to him.

"In a building, due west of us." Baymax pointed. "A couple miles away."

"You mean another building's collapsing?" Honey raised her brow.

"I am sending you the coordinates right now." Baymax turned to her.

"We'll try to alert the authorities." Jack's voice came on their earpieces. "We cannot have further loss of life."

"Well, we need to get going." Violet turned to them.

GoGo frowned and lowered her head, clenching her fist as Violet flew away from them. Her mind raced, weighing the situation at hand with Hiro who was possibly in danger. Sighing as she made the selfish decision, she struggled and climbed up, standing on Baymax's shoulder.

"I'll meet you there, guys." She huffed.

"GoGo, where're you going?" Wasabi turned to her.

She jumped off Baymax, bending her knees as she dove toward the roof of a café below and landed on it, leaping off and onto the street. As she skated away, wind rushed past Baymax and swooped over his shoulder. Turning to his left, he saw that Honey had disappeared. Wasabi and Fred shared a look, scanning the area as confusion set in.

"Where's Honey?" Wasabi raised his brow.

* * *

HONEY YELPED as her feet hit the ground, disoriented as she looked around, quickly straightening her dishevelled hair. Explosions and screams met her ears, turning to her left as she saw a dust and smoke billowing from a building nearby. Dash walked up to her, sidestepping as people ran the other direction down the sidewalk.

"Honey, how many Chem. Balls can you make in say …" He turned to the building. "Fifteen to thirty seconds?"

"Lots." She started dialling on her handbag. "What mixture do you need?"

"That tetra whatever stuff you mixed up last time."

"Tetracalcium trialuminate sulphate." She smirked and dialled faster.

"Yeah." He dashed away and returned with a satchel strapped over his shoulder. "I need as many as you can make."

"Shouldn't we work as a team?" She handed him a Chem. Ball and dialled up another one.

"We don't have enough time." He received and bagged it. "They're gonna be here in a minute or so and some people would've died by then."

"Then, what're you gonna do?" She handed him two more.

"Evacuate the building and put the Chem. Balls around so it doesn't collapse." He received them. "If the building's up a lil longer, then the street can be evacuated and we can find out what's been causing these collapses."

"And you're gonna do it on your own?" Her brows furrowed as she gave him three more.

"C'mon, I'm fast enough." He chuckled.

"I think we should wait for the others." She dialled up another one. "We lost lots of people last time, so we've gotta work together to prevent that from happening again."

"Trust me." He filled the bag up. "I've been jogging lately."

"You sure?" Honey raised her brow.

"Just watch." He smirked.

Dash turned to the building, feeling a rumbling spread through the street as dust spewed out of its roof. He took a deep breath and ran, bolting through the crowd. Wind rushed behind him in a line as he sprinted between the people and avoided vehicles. He stopped abruptly, spitting repeatedly.

"Gross." He wiped splattered bugs off his face and frowned.

He dashed up to the edifice, scaling up its walls and leaving a trail of cracks as he stepped on the glass. Strips of wind crisscrossed around the building, going up and down at rapid speeds, increasing before the others dissipated. People appeared in the street, baffled as they looked around in surprise. Honey stepped forward, smiling as she watched Dash at work.

The world around him slowed as he ran, his breath being the only sound as everything else muffled. He jumped into a room, darting laterally across a wall, avoiding a cracked floor and leapt forward, pushing a woman away from a falling ceiling tile. He got his footing, shouldering the woman as he ran up to a young boy, frozen in motion and about to trip, scooping him up. Placing the two on his shoulders he flipped over a rock, holding onto them as he did and landed on the floor, leaping out the window.

He ran down and placed the mother and son in the street, sprinting up into the building. He dashed into a hallway, fishing out a Chem. Ball and tossed it onto a badly cracked wall, coating it in a grey substance that exploded out. Turning to his left, he saw an old man trying to wheel himself away from a crack in the floor that rippled toward him.

Dash ran up behind the man, lifting the wheelchair by the armrests and darted out of the room. He ran down the hall, tossing two Chem. Balls at adjacent walls that nearly fell over while keeping the man up. He sprinted into another hall, moving rapidly down the stairs, passing several floors and exited the building, placing the man on a sidewalk far from the building.

He shot back into the building and went up to the second floor, tossing three Chem. Balls onto a fissure in the ceiling that lined it. He ran up a staircase to his right, tackling a girl who nearly fell into a hole in the floor and jumped out a nearby window, placing her on a street across from the building and returning to it.

He reached the second floor, seeing cracks shatter the entire room and a small boy leaning against a window, trying not to fall. Dash leaped over the floor, running laterally across the wall and jumped, stepping off the ceiling and flipped downward, grabbing the child. Scooping the child in the crook of his arm he tossed six Chem. Balls, half on the floor and the rest on the ceiling.

He ran into a large room and his eyes dilated in shock, seeing the floor sinking downward in the middle. Two people laid dead, crushed under debris and three others held on to the window and broken concrete, trying to avoid falling. He looked up, seeing the ceiling just about to cave in.

He fished out six Chem. Balls, tossing them on different spots on the ceiling and looked around, sifting his mind for a strategy to save the room's occupants. He ran across the floor, avoiding deep cracks as he moved up to a girl across from him standing near a window. He grabbed her and shouldered her, running out the window and down the side of the building, placing her and the young boy he carried on a bench nearby.

He ran back into the room, quickly grabbing the last remaining occupants as the floor collapsed and out the building. He sped into the third floor, tossing Chem. Balls at cracks on the walls and floors and grabbed some people, placing them on the streets outside the building. Having depleted his Chem. Balls, he ran out, sped up to Honey and collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"Whoa." She turned to him. "You got everyone out?"

"Most of 'em." He panted and struggled to get on all fours. "Still got the last two floors left." He coughed. "We've also gotta get the people as far from the building as possible in case it still collapses."

The clanking of steel met their ears and they turned to see Baymax, Wasabi, Fred and Violet run up to them. Sighing in relief, Dash rose to his feet, breathing heavily as he dusted himself. His sister came to his side and Honey dialled up more Chem. Balls.

"Guys, we've got the top two floors left, so we've gotta get moving." Honey walked up to the others. "Dash put some of my Chem. Balls around, so it should buy us more time while we evacuate."

"You're gonna be alright?" Violet turned to Dash.

"Yeah, just need a few seconds." He stood up. "We've also gotta get the civilians away from the building in case it still collapses."

"I'll handle that." Wasabi ran off.

"Dr. Cello, how far are you?" Dash pressed his earpiece.

"Not too far." The scientist's voice came. "The cops should be there soon."

"Good." Dash went off comm. and turned to Honey. "Okay, I need more Chem. Balls."

"Sure." She turned to him.

"Okay, we'll meet you there, okay?" Violet flew off.

"Gotcha." Dash nodded.

Thrusters opened on Baymax's back and he flew towards the building along with Violet. Fred jumped high above civilians, shouting at them to leave and frightening them, making Wasabi shake his head. Dash received the Chem. Balls and scooped up Honey, running into the building and leaving her on the bottom floor.

* * *

HONEY TOSSED a Chem. Ball to her left, hardening a crumbling wall nearby. She turned to her right, following the source of the rumbling to an elevator nearby. Unlike all the tremulous chaos around her, the vibration was consistent and low compared to them. She entered and looked at the buttons, feeling that the vibration was coming from below. She reached for the floor number dial when Dash ran up to her, holding her wrist.

"Hey, what're you doing?" He furrowed his brow.

"It's odd." She looked around. "Just listen."

"For what?" Dash looked around and frowned slightly. The room rumbled and he looked down.

"You hear that? There's a rumbling coming from below us and it's different from everything else." Her brows stitched in curiosity.

"You think it's why the buildings are collapsing?" He raised his brow.

"Wouldn't hurt to find out." She pressed the basement button and shrugged. "Well, anymore than it already did." She drew a smirk from him.

* * *

THE DOOR creaked open as Honey pushed it, Dash tailing her as they entered a large, dim room. Large steam pipes lined the walls, reaching towards large tanks and other machines that sunk into the blackness of the shadows. Flipping the light switch, shock enveloped the pair as they reached the epicentre of the room.

A large metal plate lay on the floor with four metallic spikes that spread out and dug into the floor. It sent out tremors, causing them to stagger as they got closer. On top of the machine in its centre was a black and red Kabuki mask with glowing eyes.

"Uh … guys?" Honey pressed her earpiece.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Iron

"WHAT THE hell's going on here?" Dr. Cello frowned.

"Wasn't Dave Callaghan executed?" Honey raised her brow.

"Yeah and it couldn't be his dad 'cuz he's dead also." Dash shrugged.

"It's neither of them." Dr. Cello turned to the others. "They're both dead and even if they weren't, killing random people wouldn't be their MO. They each had their reasons and this is meaningless murder."

"Then it must be someone who's trying to hide behind their mask." Jack stroked his chin.

"So, what can you make of it, Dr. Cello?" Honey Lemon's eyes exuded worry as she turned to the scientist.

Dr. Cello walked up to the middle of the room, fishing a phone out of his jacket pocket. He squatted before the machine and waved his phone over it, receiving a beep in response. Dash and Honey stood behind him, watching closely while Jack and Maxwell stood near the walls, trying to piece things together.

"I don't think we should be so close to the thing." Maxwell frowned. "If it's the cause of the building's collapse, it could make the ceiling crash right on top of us."

Wasabi and Fred ran into the room, the latter jumping to the centre of the room, smacking his head against a pipe on the ceiling and crashing on the floor. Struggling to his feet, he walked up to Wasabi, bringing a frown to Maxwell's face. Dr. Cello stood and walked up to the others while Violet entered the room.

"You guys seen GoGo?" She looked around.

"She just left right after you did." Wasabi turned to her.

"Probably looking for Hiro." Honey's brows furrowed. "I hope he's alright."

"What were you able to find?" Jack walked up to Dr. Cello.

"I dunno, but I got a sweet pic of the machine." The scientist grinned, making Maxwell groan in aggravation.

"Will you get serious!?" Jack frowned.

"What?" The scientist jerked back. "Softball's a sport?"

"Dr. Cello, come on!" Honey walked up to him.

"I am serious." He moved up to the centre of the room. "All my life, I've wanted a cup of coffee." He took a sip of coffee. "But each time." He drank some. "Fate." He took a sip. "Has." He slurped loudly. "This is some good coffee." He took more. "Eluded me." He chugged down, causing Maxwell to slap his forehead.

"We're talking about the bomb." Wasabi shook his head.

"Yeah, this coffee is the bomb." Dr. Cello tossed he cup away. "Where do they keep coming from?"

"Dios maldita sea, what do you think that machine is?!"Anger raised Honey's voice. "Is it a bomb?"

"No, it's not." The scientist pocketed the phone.

"What is it?" Violet turned to the machine.

"It's responsible for the building's collapse, but it's neither a bomb, nor is its main function to cause buildings to crumble." Dr. Cello folded his arms. "It's got a shock wave mechanism that's affecting the walls of the building and causing it to –," The room shook, making him stagger. "I missed last year's Idols."

"If the machine's causing buildings to collapse, isn't that its main function?" Maxwell adjusted his glasses. "How do you know that it isn't?"

"As I took the pic, my phone detected radio frequencies coming from it." Dr. Cello turned to him. "It's communicating to something or someone, so I figure that it's not its main function."

"Your phone can do that?" Excitement dilated Fred's eyes.

"It can also cook noodles." Dr. Cello grinned.

Maxwell shook his head, crossing his legs and stroking his chin as he raked through his thoughts. The machine was emitting radio frequencies, so Dr. Cello's theory was most likely accurate that its main function was not to destroy the building. Then again, it could be a bomb and the wavelengths were simply to communicate to the handler of its progress or to enable remote control somewhere far away from the location it was in.

"It could still be a bomb and it's probably just releasing the frequencies so someone can control it far away from the building." Maxwell turned to Dr. Cello.

"I still think that the machine's not meant to destroy buildings." The scientist gestured at it.

"Well, whether it's a bomb or not, how do we deactivate it?" Dash walked up to him. "If we don't stop it now, that tetracalci – whatever stuff's gonna let out and the building could still collapse."

"Oh, I know how we can deactivate it." Dr. Cello smirked.

* * *

"HIRO." GOGO's voice came gently, pulling him out of the shrouding darkness.

He came to, groaning as he tried to sit up, a loud ringing invading his ears as he took in his surroundings. She held him gently; worry exuding in her expression as she set him against a rock nearby. He sobered up as he laid down, his vision clearing as he looked at her.

"GoGo …" A warm smile adorned him. "You're alive." He touched her face gently.

"Yeah." She pressed his hand against her cheek. "Bunch of rocks can't take me out that easily."

"Thank God." He sighed and laid back.

"What happened here?" She looked around.

"Allie." He winced. "Attacked me."

"Allie?" She raised her brow.

"Yeah." He exhaled. "She can control metal."

"Like X-Men?" She smiled smugly.

"Sorta."

"And she got you this banged up?" She chuckled. "If you're gonna cheat on me, be less violent about it."

"Not funny."

"I wonder why we don't have this much fun." She looked around. "I've been so lonely lately." She teased.

"You want me to come by later?" He raised his brow.

"Yeah, my room doesn't need that much rearrangement." She smiled at him then stroked his head affectionately. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, just a …" He shuddered.

"Hiro?"

Pain swam through his body tremulously and he shivered as he sunk back, instilling worry in her. His skin grew pale, several shades lower than his normal tone as he breathed heavily. She shook him, fear taking hold of her as she slowly began to panic.

"Hiro? Hiro!" Her eyes dilated in terror.

"N … I'm fine." He opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"I … dunno." His voice strained.

"You've got a fever." She touched his forehead. "What did she do to you?"

He sighed and his eyes closed slowly, causing her to panic again as she reached to touch him. A sudden cold brushed against her leg and she felt around for it, picking the syringe off the ground. She frowned and placed it in a slot on the back of her armour.

"Did she inject you with something?" Her brows furrowed.

"Yeah … just before she left."

"I'm gonna call Baymax." She went on comm. "Baymax?" She waited. "Come in, Baymax." She cursed. "Outta range."

"How?" He struggled to sit up. "The signal should reach across San Fransokyo. Is he out of the city?"

"A couple miles away from here." She huffed. "The nearest hospital's further and Baymax's trying to save people from a collapsing building."

"Let's just –," He winced. "Let's just get to the hospital. I should be able to fly a little bit longer, so it shouldn't take long."

"Okay, let's get moving." She stood up.

He rose to his feet with her assistance, wobbling slightly as he caught himself. He lifted his right arm and his glove flew toward him, wrapping around him and encircling the plates of the rest of the armour, holding it in place. He walked toward his helmet painfully, GoGo following close by as he picked it up.

"You sure you should be walking around in your condition?" Her brows furrowed.

"I'm fine." He looked at his helmet. "Helmet, clean visor interior." A low whine met their ears as a small wiper similar to that on a car windshield, moved up and down, cleaning the blood off the visor from the inside. He put it on and turned to her. "Let's go."

She nodded and walked away from him, picking up her helmet and put it on. The crunching of feet against sand met their ears, turning as their eyes dilated in surprise. Three ninjas ran into the building, spreading outward in a formation as they approached them.

A ninja threw a kunai dagger at GoGo, grazing against her helmet as she spun out of the way and skated toward him. Hiro flew into the air and shot a sonic beam at an assailant, missing as his body transformed into a dark mist that swooped past his head, knocking him to the ground. GoGo jumped at a ninja, swiping a maglev disc at his head and missed, meeting rushing air as he sank into a shadow in the ground.

The shadow swept past her, knocking her off her feet and moved up a wall behind her and onto the ceiling above. The ninja dove out of the darkness; fishing out a chain sickle that he tossed at her. She rolled out of the way, launching to her feet as she threw a maglev disc at him as he descended, smacking him against a wall.

The darkness engulfed the ninja, moving across the wall and onto the ground, circling around her. She leaped into the air as an arm jutted out of the shadow and tossed a maglev disc on the ground. She pressed a line on her thigh, activating the weapon's electrified ring, sending out pulses that electrocuted the ninja, knocking him out of the shadow.

She lifted her hand, drawing the disc to her and skated away as the assailant threw the chain sickle at her midsection. Hiro thrust his hands at two ninjas, shooting sonic beams that they dodged swiftly, turning into mists that moved toward him. He flew into the air, firing at the dark clouds that dissipated upon impact then merged into one.

The cloud devoured him, crashing him onto the ground as it spread around. An assailant's arm jutted out, kunai dagger in hand and stabbed at him. Hiro flew out of the haze, firing a repulsor out of his palm at it, knocking the ninjas out of the fog. They crashed onto the ground, flipping to their feet simultaneously as they turned to him. Hiro's eyes dilated, fear enveloping him as they ran off.

A ninja kicked GoGo, knocking her onto a wall as the others ran towards him. Hiro flew towards them as they turned into dark mists, merged into one and lunged at GoGo, driving her through the concrete and into the street.

A chase ensured, Hiro hot on their tail as the mist pushed GoGo down a one-way street, grazing her helmet against the asphalt. Lifting her head up, she shifted her weight, corkscrewing out of the fog's grasp. Electricity exploded out of the racing lines on her leotard, spreading out as she spun forward in midair, dissipating the mist.

She skated onward, turning back swiftly as she held her fist before her, going into a running stance. Hiro shot at the road near a ninja, knocking him into the air as she darted forward, tossing a maglev disc that collided with his midsection as he went airborne. The assailant transformed into a mist, shooting into the wall of a nearby building, turning into a shadow that ran up the structure. He shot out of it, landing a heavy right hook on Hiro, crashing him onto a car.

* * *

"WHY'D YOU do that?"Anger dilated Wasabi's eyes.

"What? I did say I could deactivate it." Dr. Cello shrugged.

"We didn't say spill coffee on it!" Wasabi gritted his teeth.

Groans swept the room, feet shuffling as the others walked away in disapproval, some shaking their heads and others massaging their temples. Dash simply pocketed his hands, satisfied with the solution and Fred shrugged, completely lost at everyone else's anger. Dr. Cello groaned, pulling out a cloth from his pocket and walked up to the machine, wiping it clean.

"There, you happy?" Dr. Cello tossed the cloth away.

"It's still busted!" Wasabi clenched his fists stiffly at his sides. "If you just deactivated it, we could've analyzed it and found out who was behind it!"

"Relax, calm down, Wasabi." Honey walked up to him.

"No, this –," The room shook, interrupting Wasabi as he staggered.

"You think something like coffee would bust a machine this intricate?" Dr. Cello crossed his arms, a smug smile stretching his face.

"Then why did you do it?" Wasabi enunciated, breathing heavily.

"Because it's fun to see you freak out." The scientist chuckled.

"Fu – fu …" Wasabi seethed. "Fumbling retard!"

"What does that even mean?" Dash raised his brow, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not cussing because of him." Wasabi pointed at Dr. Cello.

"Still." Dash shook his head, chuckling.

"Come on, Wasabi, just calm down." Honey pulled him away, patting his shoulder.

"He's so frustrating." Wasabi muttered.

"I know, I know." Honey nodded. "China has Chinese people."

"Not you too!" Wasabi jerked back.

Honey giggled causing Wasabi to backtrack in surprise, bringing a small smile to Violet's face. As crazy as Dash's new friends seemed to be, they were growing on her, though the situation at hand made her quickly frown. Turning to the machine, she walked forward, looking at Dr. Cello who nodded repeatedly, humming for a reason unknown to her.

"So, how're we gonna stop the machine?" Violet's brows furrowed. "We're still in danger of the building collapsing."

"I've got it covered." Dr. Cello turned to Honey. "Honey, give me two maglev balls."

"Why?" She fished them out and tossed them to him.

"I've got an idea." He walked up to the machine.

He got on one knee, holding the maglev balls over the machine and pressed the buttons on their sides with his thumbs. A low rumbling met their ears, increasing in amplitude as the machine slowly rose into the air, cracking the floor around it. It dislodged and latched onto the balls, bringing a smirk to Dr. Cello's face as he stood up and walked toward the others. A low whine came from the machine as it shut off, oscillating spikes underneath it slowing down to a halt.

"Well, that's one way of doing it." Violet looked at the machine.

The clanking of steel drew them to turn to the door, Baymax's large form coming to view as he walked, his head nearly scraping against the ceiling. He shifted his head around, doing a rudimentary scan of the room's occupants as he approached them. He set his eyes on the machine, squinting as he analyzed it.

"That is the source of the heat signature I detected at the Crimson Phantom's warehouse. Guess I shouldn't freak out anymore." He shrugged. "The building has been evacuated and the authorities are nearby taking care of the survivors"

"Good, let's get back to the lab and –," An explosion interrupted Dr. Cello.

A dark mist swam into the room from a gaping hole in the ceiling, rushing downward to its occupants. The world slowed around Dash who looked around, controlling his breath as he turned to the others. Quickly, he ran across the concourse, picking them one by one and running with them out of the room. The mist crashed onto the ground, swimming around and went out the door.

* * *

THE OTHERS found themselves in the lobby of the building, Dash stepping back as he looked at the elevator anxiously. Cracks riddled its walls, pieces of the former machine strewn all over the floor nearby. Bracing themselves, they sent their gazes around, getting into their signature fighting stances.

"There was a dark mist following us." Dash glanced at the others. "It's gonna come at us from the elevator."

"What is it?" Fred raised his brow.

"Didn't I just tell you what it is?" Dash frowned slightly.

"Whatever it is, it's after us and we've gotta keep the fight away from the people outside." Violet looked around.

"If we run away, it'll follow us and they'll get hurt in the process." Honey dialled up a Chem. Ball.

"We'll take the fight to the roof then." Dash cocked his neck, stretching himself.

"Do we even know what this thing is?" Wasabi turned on his plasma blades.

"It's just like the supervillain, Vapor!" Fred slapped his helmet on. "This'll be totally awesome!"

"Take that thing down and give us confirmation when the fight's over." Jack headed toward the door.

"Catch." Maxwell tossed his phone to Dash. "Take pics of the fight."

"I thought we were just pathetic fools." Dash received the phone.

"Even I know when something's going to be interesting." Maxwell smirked.

"Well, you got it." Dash scooped Honey up. "Let's get busy." He ran up the stairs nearby.

"Whoohoo!" Fredzilla jumped up.

The dark mist shot out of the elevator, chasing after Baymax who flew away from it, following Wasabi, Violet and Fred up a flight of stairs. Jack, Dr. Cello and Maxwell ran out of the building and across the street to Jack's car.

* * *

DASH PLACED Honey on her feet and looked around, awaiting Wasabi, Violet, Baymax and Fred who came up to the roof. The mist exploded out of the structure, shooting at them quickly as it spread out. Dash carried Honey out of the way, Violet flew up, Fred jumped back and Wasabi rolled out of the way.

The fog gathered to one end of the expanse, collecting and fusing into the shape of a human being. The mist cleared and a man stood before them, his eyes shining brightly behind the shrouding darkness around him.

The metallic armour on his shoulders camouflaged against the black aura that covered him. Heavy plating composed his attire, accentuating his physique as it shaped out his biceps, abdominal muscles and legs. He wore a helmet with a horn protruding from the centre of his forehead, connecting to a cloth that masked his mouth and nose.

"So, this is the Big Hero 6?" The man frowned. "I did not think children would prove to be so troublesome."

"C'mon, Misty, show us what you got." Dash smirked.

The man stepped forward and Dash grinned as the world slowed around him. He ran back and forth, hitting him repeatedly like a punching bag as he darted across the roof. He ran off the building, down to the street, came back and sped past him. A car fell on the man, grazing towards the edge of the expanse. Dash ran up to the others.

"Hey, guys." He laughed. "Check this pic out."

He held the phone before him as the others gathered round to see the picture on the screen. The man stood with fists pressed against his hips, his head turned to his left as he smiled at a car driven by Violet that fell towards him. The others burst into laughter and she frowned.

"That's not funny." She folded her arms.

"Take another pic, take another pic!" Fred jumped about.

"I think we should be more serious about this." Wasabi looked at the car with unease.

"Relax, he can handle him." Honey's laugh died down.

"He is on the move." Baymax turned to them.

The mist rose into the air, the car hovering in its grasp and it tossed it at them. Baymax held the car, setting it gently to his right and the others spread out, surrounding the fog. Dash sped around the haze, collecting it in the centre as his speed increased.

"Fredzilla Breath Attack!" He launched into the air, spraying flames onto the fog.

The mist spread around the flames, spinning with the current of the tornado Dash began to form. It smacked against him, knocking him off his feet and flung him to the edge of the roof. Violet soared above the fog and cupped her hands together, parting them as energy formed between them.

A ninja launched out of a shadow beneath her, slashing her side with a kunai dagger. She held the wound, gritting her teeth as she looked around for the assailant. He jumped at her from behind and Baymax swooped in, punching him down to the roof. The ninja plopped on the ground beside Wasabi who looked in confusion as he sunk into his shadow, vanishing before his eyes.

"What are these things?" He jumped away as the mist shot at him.

"They are human beings, but they seem to be able to alter their body's atomic structure into that of … a gas or a shadow." Baymax's voice came on his comm. link.

"How's that possible?" Violet's voice came on the other end.

"I cannot explain how this is occurring, but it is."

"I thought your programming stopped you from hurting humans?" Honey's voice came on the comm. link.

"Hiro updated my programming so that I could only inflict non-lethal bodily harm. I did not approve of it, but it had to be done if we wanted to ensure the safety of others."

"Oh."

"Fire Pole!" Fredzilla drew a rod from the sheaths on his back, pressing a button on it that set it on fire. "Triple Strike Combo!" He jumped up to the fog, swinging the weapon wildly at it futilely. "Acid Breath Attack!" He sprayed a jet of the fluid from his mouth at the haze, missing as it curved out of the way.

The mist moved up to him, forming into the man who gave him an uppercut, knocking him off the roof. Dash ran toward him, down the wall and caught him midair, bringing him back onto the structure.

"This should relieve the pain momentarily and prevent infection until we can get you to a hospital." Baymax trailed his finger over Violet's wound, spraying an antiseptic on it. "Remember to –,"

A ninja kicked Violet in the gut, knocking her onto the concrete and reopening her wound. Baymax flew toward her and another assailant landed on his back, stabbing it with twin sais, causing him to crash. Honey tossed a Chem. Ball onto the attacker's back, releasing a gas that froze the ninja solid.

"Nitrogen gas." She held another Chem. Ball in hand. "Wonder why I never used it before." She smirked.

She tossed the Chem. Balls at three ninjas that ran toward her, running out of the way as another sent a volley of shurikens at her. She lifted her arms in defence, a blue light coming to life on her bracelet releasing an energy field of the same colour that deflected the weapons. The assailant sunk into the ground and the shadow moved forward, speeding toward her feet.

Dash scooped up Honey and ran out of the way as the ninja jumped out of the shadow with a punch. Wasabi kicked him in the back, knocking him off his feet and another stabbed at him with a sword, colliding with his plasma blade as he blocked swiftly. Violet shot an energy ball at the ninja's back and flew over Wasabi, waving her hands to weave energy before her and sent it to three ninjas on the roof sending them flying like confetti.

The armoured ninja took form in the middle of the roof throwing a dagger at Baymax who smacked it away and flew up to him. He turned into a mist, swiftly avoiding the robot's punch and turned, shot a ball of black energy into his back, sending him crashing on the concrete. The armoured ninja jumped back, avoiding a kick from Wasabi and ducked from another, punching him in the head, knocking him off his feet.

"Wings of Fire!" Fredzilla jumped down with the poles spread out to his sides. He clapped them down, missing as the armoured ninja flipped out of the way.

The armoured ninja kicked Fredzilla in the gut, sending him falling off the roof and barely holding to its edge. Violet flew up to him, shooting two energy balls at his head that he dodged swiftly. A ninja jumped on her shoulders, sending her flying with a leg lariat. Honey threw a Chem. Ball at him and he jumped up as it sprayed nitrogen gas around. Dash ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder, dragged him along as he sped on and threw him up before him, giving him a roundhouse to the head.

* * *

GOGO RAN onto a car's hood and jumped off its roof, flinging a maglev disc at a ninja who stood on another vehicle, bouncing it off four others in a curve and received it, skating away as a mist followed her. Hiro shot a repulsor at a ninja, missing as he shuddered and held his sides in pain. A ninja jumped up and kicked him in the head as he shivered, knocking him into a building nearby.

"Hiro!" She skated toward him.

The five ninjas jumped up before her, diving down as they each fished out weapons from their clothing. She slid down, avoiding all the attacks and skated behind them, watching them sink into shadows on the ground. She darted down the one-way street and jumped into the air, hurling a maglev disc onward.

The weapon bounced off a car door and smacked against a ninja as he rose out of a shadow, returning to her glove as she landed. She skated onward then dove forward, corkscrewing and releasing electricity out of her leotard. The electric pulses hit the road and cars nearby, electrocuting the ninjas as they hid in the shadows, driving them out.

She skidded on the ground and turned, seeing the ninjas back on their feet. She breathed heavily, clenching her fist as she rose to her feet. They ran toward her and she hurled the maglev discs on her arms, electrifying them before the attack. She sent the remaining ones on her feet with a dropkick, creating a large energy pulse as the weapons knocked against each other and shot at the attackers.

The weapons collided with the ninjas, hurling them back onto the vehicles that lined the street and the asphalt. The discs bounced off an oncoming car, flying back to her boots and gloves as she stood up. The driver disembarked, rage in her expression as she walked up to her.

"Do you know how expensive it was to fix the hood of my car? You're gonna pay for that, young lady!" Anger exuded from her bespectacled eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was –," A ninja rose out of a shadow below her and tripped her.

The attacker pulled her by her leg and tossed her forward, smacking her against the ground as she landed on her side. The woman screamed and ran back into her car as she saw the ninjas rise out of shadows. They stood up, looking at her menacingly as she started her car.

The woman drove straight at them, running them over and leaving them grovelling on the ground in pain. GoGo withheld a chuckle and frowned as she saw the ninjas begin to sink into the shadows. She skated into the building Hiro fell into, ignoring the people in the lobby as she placed her maglev discs on her back and went up the stairs.

* * *

THE ARMOURED ninja blocked Wasabi's swift forearm strikes, giving him three decisive palm thrusts to the mid-section and kicked him away. Fred swung a flame pole at him with a warrior's cry and he dodged it by turning into a mist, knocking him back with a hard left hook. Baymax flew up to him and he slapped his chest, shooting a dark energy ball at him, hurling him back. Violet sent her arm down, swinging a strip of energy at the armoured ninja, knocking him against the ground.

Dash ran up to him, lifted him and punched him several times in the gut at high speed as he was airborne, sprinted up behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him down. He dashed up into the air, the world around him at a standstill as he jumped up to two ninjas diving towards the others. He sent a left hook then a right hook in midair, landing on the ground, skidding towards the roof's edge as he heard them fall over.

"Guys, we've got an emergency." Dr. Cello's voice came on their comm. links. "We've detected two of the heat sigs at two buildings and they're about to activate."

"You serious?" Honey's eyes dilated in horror.

"I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"How're we gonna stop two of them at once?" Wasabi panicked.

"Easy." Dash walked up to Honey. "I'll handle one and Baymax and Violet can handle the other one, while you guys take down Misty over here." He pointed at the armoured ninja.

"Okay, here're some Chem. Balls." Honey began dialling them up. "Just toss them on badly cracked portions of a wall, ceiling or floor to prevent the room from collapsing."

"Gotcha." Violet nodded.

"Understood." Baymax walked up to her.

"Now, I've got some ruffians to unruffle." Dash cracked his knuckles.

"Dude, seriously?" Violet raised her brow, receiving a Chem. Ball absentmindedly.

"What? A guy can't feel old school?" Dash darted off then returned, having put a satchel on her. He sighed, straightening the strap of his own bag. "Man, I'm buying a lot of these today." He huffed.

"They are on the move." Baymax turned to the ninjas who were fighting the others, receiving a Chem. Ball from Honey via a circular opening on his palm.

Dash sped off, moving up to a ninja who he gave a swift uppercut, flinging him into the air. He darted up to another, kicking him in the gut, hurling him to the floor and dashed to another one, elbowing him in the face. He sprinted up to the armoured ninja with a right hook, meeting air as he transformed into a mist.

Dash ran around the mist, creating a quick tornado, collecting it into the centre, forcing the armoured ninja to reform and gave him an uppercut, flinging him back. The others stood and watched him at work, merely seeing streaks of dust crisscrossing on the concrete and the assailants being hurled through the air. He skidded to a stop and trotted in place.

"I am that fast." He punched the air like a boxer.

"Dash, we need to go." Violet turned to him.

"Oh, right." Dash ran up to them.

"Okay, that should do it." Honey tossed Violet a Chem. Ball.

"I believe these should be efficient." Baymax closed the opening on his palm. "I will be on my way."

"Good luck, guys." Violet closed her satchel.

"Nah, they don't need it." Dash chuckled.

Dash ran off while Baymax and Violet took it took it to the skies, separating in different directions. The ninjas slowly recuperated and Honey ran up to Wasabi and Fred, fishing out a Chem. Ball from her handbag. Wasabi went into a fighting stance and Fred twirled a flaming pole around.

"Alright, boys, let's finish the job." She smirked.

"Fire Hammer!" Fred lunged at a ninja, swinging the pole downward.

* * *

GOGO ran up several flights of stairs, having placed the maglev discs on the back of her armour. Ignoring the exhaustion and elevators to better her search, she got up to the fifth floor, treading down the hallway. She manoeuvred through the occupants of the office building, shrugging off their confused glances as she turned to her left.

The clanging of metal met her ears as she turned to see Hiro walk painfully down a staircase, holding his side in pain. She quickly walked up to him, giving assistance as he descended. Looking around, she saw a janitor's closet and helped him step through it as she heard the footsteps of the guards fast approaching.

* * *

SHE SET him down on the floor, shutting the door quietly behind her as she heard the footsteps coming. Shadows swept past, impeding the light beneath the door as she heard them go up the stairs. Sighing in relief, GoGo moved up to Hiro, removing his helmet. Her eyes dilated in shock as she saw that his skin got paler.

"Hiro." She stifled her voice.

"Yeah …" He winced. "I'm … fine."

"No, you're not." She looked around. "Crap, if only we wound up in the nurse's office or something."

"You're bad with meds." He chuckled faintly.

"Not as bad as I am at cooking." She shrugged.

"Nah, you're food's fine." He exhaled.

"You're looking like a bowl of oatmeal right now." She sat down. "Ironically, you look way better now than you do in the morning."

"That is your fault entirely." He chuckled.

"Look who started it." She smiled.

"Yeah …" He sunk back.

She looked around the room, turning her digital interface to night vision to assist her sight as she tried to make out through the darkness. Turning back to the normal spectrum, she shuffled over to his left arm that was folded over his midsection and lifted it up, aiming it at the door. She turned to him, fighting off worry as his eyes were clasped shut.

"Hiro, fire a laser at the door handle, just enough to melt it." She positioned his arm to it.

"Sure." He strained.

He clenched his fist and a small circular opening popped out of the plating of the armour, releasing a laser beam that made contact with the door. Melting the handle and part of the metal with the doorframe, he unclenched his hand, receding the mechanism back into the glove. She stood and walked toward the door, tiptoeing to it and pressed her ear against it. She listened then sighed with relief, moving back to him.

"Get outta that suit, you're gonna cook in there."

"Suit, eject." The armour's plating opened down the middle of his torso and limbs, freeing him.

"Now, let's get you out of it."

She walked up behind him and lifted him by his arms, dragging him carefully out of the suit and along the floor. She let go of him and sat down, leaning against a wall and tossed her helmet aside. She bent her knees slightly and parted her legs, pulling him up between them and rested his head on her stomach. She looked down at him, worry enveloping her as she watched him breath slowly with eyes closed. A smile adorned her, a source of relief washing over at the fact that he was still alive.

"So, what do we do now?" He opened his eyes slowly.

"Just wait for Baymax." She raked her fingers through his hair. "If we get enough bars, we can send the signal again or he'll fly by and sense you since he's always so worried."

"Kinda don't like being babied around." He fished out his phone and handed it to her.

"Can't blame him, I feel the same way." She received it.

"Still think of me as your younger brother, huh?"

"Wouldn't be dating you if I did, now would I?"

"It's not fair." He feigned an angry expression.

"What isn't?"

"You know you're irresistible from this perspective and you put me here when I'm all beat up."

"It isn't my fault, is it?"

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, moving upward and pressed her lips against his, slower and gentler than she normally would. She parted from him, raking her fingers through his hair as she leaned back. She locked eyes with him, the dirt brown nearly meshing as they matched.

"I love you, Hiro, you know that?" She smiled warmly. "You're not gonna die on me."

"It could happen." He smiled back. "I'm not immortal."

"Well, I'm not gonna repeat the same lines." She chuckled.

"Yeah." His eyes lowered till they were half closed.

"Just rest up; you don't wanna go unconscious with all your injuries."

"I kinda wanna rest elsewhere."

"Same here, but this armour's hard to take off." She knocked against her breastplate.

"Yeah, it'd be no fun now." He chuckled.

She smiled at him and continued playing with his hair, gaining a snort from him as he rested back. Heat radiated in her cheeks, unrelenting and involuntary as she looked down at him. She started pinching him, caressing his face like she was playing with clay.

"What're you doing?" His voice muffled.

"You're just so cute." She teased.

"Oh, stop it." He groaned.

She laughed at him and he frowned, though he let her continue, making him chuckle.

* * *

"ENOUGH OF your insolence!" The armoured ninja punched Fred, hurling him back.

His body turned into a mist, appearing behind Honey who was caught off guard. He elbowed her in the neck, instantly knocking her out as she fell over. Wasabi threw a right hook then a left one, missing the armoured ninja who dodged him swiftly. With a quick punch to the gut, he incapacitated him, letting him fall on the ground and grovel.

The armoured ninja stood over him, fishing out a sword from a sheath on his back as he walked up to him. He lifted the blade into the air, ready to strike when he sensed a presence above him. He turned around to a glowing fist crashing against his face as a man dove toward him. The armoured ninja fell back, scrambling to his feet as anger dilated his eyes.

The man who stood before him was clad in a dark form-fitting, sleeveless black body arrnour with metallic plates that accentuated his muscles. Copper bracelets wrapped around his wrists, matching the ninja mask that left two strips of cloth flowing off the back of his head. Yellow energy exuded from his fists, matching the resolute determination in his eyes a he walked forward.

"Danny Rand, the Iron Fist." The armoured ninja rose to his feet. "We finally meet after all these years."

"Nianzu Zhiqiang, you left Shangri-La to follow the path of darkness." Iron Fist walked up to him. "I am not here to bring you back the order, I am here to kill you because you have made your choice and you've taken so many lives that it's unforgivable."

"What is unforgivable is how you fools kept me from discovering my full potential and you." Nianzu pointed at him. "Have been the bane of my existence and have always stood in my quest for power."

"You sound like a spoiled pouting child. No one stood in your way for power, but you."

"If an entire city has to fall in order for me to kill you, then so be it." Nianzu lunged at him

"Wait!" Honey stood up, panting heavily.

"What?" They both turn to her.

"You're telling me that you killed nearly hundred just because you wanted to fight him?" She pointed at Iron Fist, rage exuding in her expression.

"Do not question my genius!" Nianzu raised a balled fist.

"Are you kidding me?" She fished out a Chem. Ball. "You son of a -,"

Nianzu shot a dark energy ball at her face, knocking her back and the other ninjas ran past him towards Iron Fist. Danny closed his eyes, calming his breath as he took a stance. He spread his arms apart, one to the right and the other upward, waving them and clasped his hands together.

A burst of light exploded out of him, engulfing the ninjas in its unrelenting intensity. The ninjas screamed in agony and fell back, plopping on the ground unconscious. The black energy that exuded from their bodies spewed out, spreading across the concrete as it sunk into the shadows until there was nothing left on them.

"Ah, you'll pay for that!" Nianzu lunged at Iron Fist, black energy exploding out of his fist.

Iron Fist stepped forward, ducking beneath the attack and pointed his hand at his midsection. He thrust his fist forward, crashing energy into his body that caused the dark mist to explode out of him. The armoured ninja fell back, completely unconscious as his pupils receded and left his eyes plain white. The others stood up slowly, awestruck as they looked at their downed foes.

"Hey, thanks for the hand." Wasabi walked up to Danny, assisting Honey.

"Who were those guys?" Honey looked around

"Who are you, awesome mysterious ninja?" Fred bowed to him.

"I'm Danny Rand, I'm a warrior from Shangri-La and I was sent here to bring this man to justice." Danny turned to them. "I apologize for all the inconveniences he has caused."

"Killing several people is more than an inconvenience." Honey stood on her own. "We can't thank you enough, he was mopping the floor with us."

"Well, I'm glad to have been of use." Danny bowed to her, hands pressed together. "I'll take care of these."

"Wait, you didn't answer my q -," Fred interrupted Honey.

"Hey, look at that!" Fred pointed behind them.

A low sound met their ears as a web stuck to a building, swinging toward them. Spider-Man swooped toward them, shooting another strip as he got closer. He hung upside down, his feet pressed against the fabric of the web as he bent his knees and descended.

"Have no fear, the Wall Crawler's here." He pointed to himself.

"Sorry, dude, the ninja with the glowing fists beat ya to it." Honey pointed behind her.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" Fred jumped repeatedly. "Ahh!" He fell off the edge of the roof.

"Wait, Iron Fist's here?" Spider-Man swung toward them.

"Yeah, he's right over -," Wasabi turned, raising his brow. "Where'd they go?"

The building was deserted, residue mist exuding off the edges of the roof as they scanned the expanse in confusion. A loud crash came from behind them, prompting them to look down at the street below. Fred laid on top of a car, a wide grin plastered on his face as he struggled to lift his arm up.

"I'm okay!" He groaned.

"Typical Danny." Spider-Man shook his head and looked around. "Man, I missed all the fun."

* * *

BAYMAX FLEW over the city, a strip of wind crisscrossing ahead of him in the streets below as Dash ran onward. The robot turned to a building to his left, his eyes flickering as he narrowed his sight on one of the upper floors. He flew through a window, breaking it as he ran down the hall, completely ignoring the surprised occupants.

He scanned the hall, turning to his left as he saw the door with the melted hinge. He burst through it, looking down at GoGo who was desperately pressing down on Hiro's chest, administering CPR. Baymax scanned him as he walked forward, catching GoGo's attention as she turned to him.

"Baymax, we're losing him." Her eyes exuded panic. "We've gotta do something."

GoGo pressed his chest down repeatedly, breathing heavily as she looked at him in fear, fighting off her thoughts that clouded her mind. Dark blue veins pulsated up Hiro's neck, contrasting against his pale skin that was near ash grey. Baymax looked down at him, repeatedly scanning his body.

"I am detecting high levels of toxins in his body." The robot's voice came monotonously.

"Why're you just standing there!? Help him!" GoGo turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes.

She pressed her lips against his, blowing air into his lungs as tears started running down her cheeks. She laid her head on his chest, listening as she tried to make out his heart beat. She moved back and shook him, her eyes dilated in terror as he did not respond, his limp neck falling back.

"Hiro! Hiro!" She began to cry.

"GoGo." Baymax looked at Hiro, his scans showing that his heart stopped. "I'm sorry for your loss." He turned to her.

"Hiro!"

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Memory

A SMOKE alarm blared in his ears, a bright light bleeding into his eyes that he shut, shielding his face with his forearm. Taking in his surroundings, he gasped as he turned to see where he was. The lush flora of SFIT's courtyard came to view, confusion stitching his brow as he shifted his gaze to see Tadashi.

Disbelief and confusion reigned in his mind as he looked at him, words silent as he failed to speak with eyes wide in shock. His older brother's face was determined, yet afraid, resolved to accomplish a task which he did not know. Looking down, Hiro saw his hand holding his arm, the realization hitting him with horror.

"Callaghan is in there, someone has to help." Tadashi panted.

Gripped with terror, he released his brother, seeing him run into the inferno that engulfed the auditorium, disappearing into the flames. Why did he let go? Did life give him a second chance to rescue him yet he allowed him to die anyway? Like a man possessed, his body moved forward, lifting Tadashi's cap off the ground. What was happening?

Fear filled him tremulously, his eyes darting around as he wondered what to do. Frowning deeply, he ran toward the building when he suddenly heard gunshots emanating from it, halting his progression. The world around him froze as the sound echoed; the crackling of the fire, the screams of people around him and the alarm drowning underneath it. The silence broke as the building exploded, the light of flames blinding him as they flung him back.

* * *

"HIRO? HIRO Hamada?" A gentle feminine voice came to him.

The harsh morning light stung his eyes as he came to, prying them open as he saw an Asian woman in a dustcoat standing beside him as he lay. GoGo, Wasabi, Dash, Fred, Honey Lemon, Maxwell, Dr Cello, Baymax and Aunt Cass stood around him, looking closely at him as he lay on the gurney in a medical room in Stark Industries. The scientist walked up to him, her smile meeting him warmly as she checked his vitals on a tablet fixed near the IV to the left.

"Ah, good, you survived." Dr Helen Cho sighed.

"Survived what? What happened?" Hiro raised his brow.

"Oh, Hiro!" Aunt Cass rushed to his side and hugged him. "I thought you were gonna die!" She pressed her cheek against his as she embraced him tightly. "Ooh, you're a strong boy, aren't you?"

"Strong? What happened?" Hiro looked at the others.

"You were injected with a poison called Black Pit, a corrosive agent that slowly eats away at your cells till you're a hollow corpse. It's a miracle that you're still alive; even with the Cradle, we wouldn't have been able to save you." Dr Cho smiled at him.

"Who did it?" Hiro tried to sit up.

"Mmm, I was right." Dr Cho frowned. "In order to prevent the poison from spreading, your heart rate reduced to a beat per minute. Apparently, your brain function must have been affected as well, though I do not know why because you did not suffer any brain damage."

"Who injected me?" Hiro furrowed his brow.

"That doesn't matter now, Hiro." GoGo walked up to him. "All that matters is that you're alright."

"Welcome back, Hiro." Baymax turned to him. "Forgive me, I failed you as a healthcare companion."

"No, it's not your fault, Baymax; you did what you could." Hiro smiled at him.

"We're glad you're alright, Hiro." Honey hugged him.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd make it, little man." Wasabi ruffled his hair.

"What, you thought that could take me down?" Hiro chuckled. "Still wanna know who injected me though." He frowned slightly.

"Ooh, ooh, did you get any powers?" Fred tapped his fingers together anxiously.

"I doubt a poison would have the capability to provide the right mutation for a superhuman ability." Maxwell's eyes drooped.

"I could make it up to you by telling you about –," Aunt Cass interrupted Baymax.

"By telling you about the ice cream we got you." She laughed uneasily.

"Okay, where is it?" Hiro leaned forward.

"Uh …" Aunt Cass's eyes darted around the room. "Stephen, get him the ice cream."

"Let's go, Baymax." Dr Cello pushed Baymax toward the door.

"Wait, since when is she on a first name basis with you?" Hiro raised his brow.

"Fool! Who said we're getting ice cream?" Dr Cello folded his arms.

"I thought you were getting ice cream." GoGo folded his arms.

"Of course we're not." Dr Cello left the room with Baymax.

Hiro raised his brow as he watched the scientist leave, his curiosity peaking as Aunt Cass followed him hastily. Shrugging it off, he laid back and turned to Dr Cho who was clicking on the tablet near the IV. GoGo sat beside his pillow, rubbing his head affectionately as she turned to the woman.

"Well, he should be fine after some rest." Dr Cho turned to her. "He can go back home in the morning."

"Okay, get well soon, Hiro." Honey waved at him as she left.

"See ya tomorrow." Wasabi followed her.

Maxwell, Wasabi, Honey, Dr Cho and Dash left the room and GoGo sat back, leaning against the bed. Hiro turned to his left, his brow furrowing as he played back the vision he had, debating its merit as a revelation as to the truth behind Tadashi's death. Dismissing it as a dream, he huffed and turned to GoGo who moved to sit astride on his waist.

"Whoa, whoa, not here, GoG –,"

"Don't do that to me again!" She grabbed his throat, slamming his head against the pillow repeatedly.

"Don't do what?" He held her arms back.

"Don't scare me like that." She punched him in the gut.

"Hey." He chuckled weakly.

"Do you know how much I worried about you?" Her frown died down.

"It was only a couple of days; didn't think you'd freak out so bad." He smiled at her.

"Well, I did." Her voice stifled into a mutter. "Didn't think I would, but I did. You happy? You made me into some kinda worried housewife or something."

"Hey, we aren't married."

"It's your fault I'm like this now." She pouted. "Don't do that to me again."

"I promise I won't." He shrugged. "Maybe; though I should make sure I'm dead so that you don't try to kill me again."

"I'll kill you if you die on me." She pointed at him threateningly.

"Pretty sure that'd be quite difficult." He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I'll find a way." She punched him in the gut.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again." He laughed, his audibility stifled by a grunt.

She giggled and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest as she lay on top of him, legs astride his waist. Placing one arm on him, she rubbed his head with her free hand, feeling him hold onto her as he petted her. Looking up to him, she smiled warmly, meeting his eyes as he turned to her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Hiro." She cuddled up to him. "Please, don't do that again."

"I won't leave you, GoGo; I promise you." He smiled at her then cocked his neck. "Though you can't be sure about anything in this line of work."

"Can't break the contract." She closed her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Me too." She sighed.

* * *

CHUCKLING, DASH replied to a text and got off the phone, walking over to GoGo who looked at the designs of her hover car on a large, blue monitor atop her work desk. Pocketing his hands, he looked at the blueprints, nodding sarcastically as he barely paid attention to what he was looking at. Scoffing, she folded her arms, humming as she studied the screen then turned to him.

"Okay, bet you're tired of waiting, so show me your stuff."

"Sorry, no dice." He shrugged. "Can't show you the junk in the trunk till I certify that you're qualified to ride this powerhouse."

"I'm talking about your speed."

"Faster than a speeding bullet, but lasts longer than most would think." He stroked his chin and cocked his neck.

"Ugh, I mean on the treadmill." She groaned.

"I knew what you meant." He chuckled.

Stepping back, she turned to the treadmill to her left as she felt a gust of wind rush from her and back. Seeing Dash standing next to her, she turned to the machine, its once intact body standing in shambles as pieces of it lay strewn on the floor. A part of it rolled to her foot and she turned to him stiffly, her mouth agape in shock and her face filled with anger.

"I didn't mean wreck it!" She frowned.

"Relax; it just proves your machine can't handle my speed." He folded his arms. "Doubt you can either."

"I'd never try with a reckless moron like you." She turned to the destroyed treadmill. "Do you know how much that cost?"

"Does it matter? Isn't Stark Industries insanely rich and stuff?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but that thing was supposed to handle over five hundred miles an hour." She enunciated, anger filling her tone.

"Too bad I went at Mach speed." He showed her the machine's speedometer. "Doubt it'll show anything, but that's how far I went."

"Whoa." She received the part, eyes widened by shock. "I didn't know you were that fast. This is amazing!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "How'd you do that?" An excited smile crossed her face.

"I'm amazing." He shrugged.

"I've gotta find out how you're able to do the stuff you do." She laughed involuntarily. "I've never said this before, but Dash, you're amazing!"

"I know." He nodded cockily.

"We've gotta –,"

"Yeah, actually, I've gotta go. Violet's moving back to New Washington and I wanted to show her around before she leaves." He headed for the door.

"Whoa, really? Why so soon?" She furrowed her brow.

"She's gotta get back to New Washington for another court hearing." He turned to her. "She told me Tony Stark's been getting a lil worked up with this new judge who's been grilling him a lot lately over their newest Avenger."

"There's another Avenger?" She raised her brow.

"Three of 'em and their identities are top secret 'cuz they're directly linked to the Sokovia incident and the government wants them in jail."

"Well, we can't just let her leave like that, we've gotta spend some time with her first and see her off."

"She'll be out in a couple days, so you can have her tomorrow after I show her around today." He opened the door.

"Sure, I'll tell the others." She followed him out of the room, drawing out her cell phone.

* * *

THE CAFÉ's door bell rung as Hiro, GoGo, Honey, Maxwell, Dash, Wasabi and Fred entered the main dining area of Hiro's house. Turning to his right, he saw Dr Cello seated at a table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a manga. Hiro slammed his door to grab the scientist's attention, causing him to throw the comic at a wall across from him and fall to the floor.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Fred raised his brow.

"Nothing." Dr Cello quickly stood up. "Just preparing in case a group of Cheetah Bat Foxes invade the North Pole."

"What're you talking about?" Wasabi shook his head.

"Are we still seriously asking him that question now? Really? After all he's said?" Maxwell frowned.

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" Hiro walked up to the scientist.

"Recalibrating my air balloon, why'd you ask?" Dr Cello folded his arms, looking at him suspiciously. "Demi Lovato!"

"Is Aunt Cass here?" Hiro brushed off what he said.

"Yeah, she's upstairs making me some coffee."

"Didn't you just have some coffee?" Honey took a seat.

"And isn't the coffee maker over there." Hiro pointed at a counter behind him.

"Fires at over three thousand degrees can easily burn your skin." Dr Cello frowned.

"Seriously, are you on cocaine or something?" Wasabi massaged the bridge of his nose. "We can help you if you're addicted."

"Nah, he makes cocaine high." GoGo smirked.

"I am Baymax." His voice came from upstairs.

The squeaking of vinyl met their ears, wood creaking as the plush robot toppled down the stairs and smacked against a wall at the end of it. Scrambling to his feet, he lifted one leg and twirled around, tripping and falling off a small staircase onto the floor. Standing once more, he tiptoed to them, barely balancing on a single leg as he moved.

"I am a nimble ballet dancer." He fell on a table, leaving everyone dumbfounded as they stared at him.

"Bravo, bravo!" Dr Cello clapped enthusiastically, his eyes shut in awestruck glee. "Snoop Dogg!"

"Uh, I think he's broken." GoGo pointed at Baymax.

"Baymax, what're you doing?" Hiro raised his brow.

"I ascertained that I would be more useful in another career other than a healthcare companion, so I am pursuing the career of ballet." The robot rose to his feet.

"This is the exact reason why I do not have faith in AI. First they breach their protocol, then they make their own decisions and soon they deem humans obsolete and try to dominate the world." Maxwell frowned.

"Baymax would never do that." Honey chuckled.

"It starts with harmless things at first, but just wait and see." Maxwell folded his arms. "He is the most powerful member in the group and his programming is coded to enable him to evolve, so it's gonna happen at some point."

"Baymax would never do such a thing." Honey shook his head.

"Come on, can you really look at him and see an evil killer robot." Wasabi gestured to Baymax.

"Looks can be deceiving." Maxwell turned to the robot and studied him closely. "Just look at him; beneath that plush white body and soulless black eyes lies the next Skynet or Ultron robot to enslave mankind."

"Kittens are the pillow of the soul." Baymax blinked.

"Ooh, you're just so lovable." Honey hugged him tightly.

"You're just paranoid, Max." Fred chuckled.

"Wait, how is he the most powerful?" Dash raised his brow.

Hiro chuckled and walked away from the others, moving up to a table where he placed his bags and took a seat. Turning to his friends, he smiled, happy to see that all of them were still alive after their previous super villain encounter. Distracted by another matter, he turned to Dr Cello who stepped back from Baymax.

"Hey, Dr Cello, you still didn't get me my ice cream." He stood up.

"Fool! I am a black man." Dr Cello looked to his right, stitching his brows as he went into a cliché heroic pose.

"No, you're not." Maxwell walked up to him. "You're clearly Caucasian."

"Fool! Who said Canada is cold?" Dr Cello pointed at him threateningly.

"What did you call me?" Maxwell gritted his teeth.

"Mexican burritos originated from Nigeria." Dr Cello pocketed his hands.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Dash raised his brow.

"Fool! I was born two weeks ago." Dr Cello headed for the door.

"Weren't you supposed to be working on a particle accelerator back at my house?" Fred turned to him.

"There is no Stephen, there is only." Dr Cello turned his head menacingly. "Doom …" He chuckled. "Man, that movie was bad."

"I –," Aunt Cass interrupted Hiro.

"Hiro!"

She walked down the steps hastily, catching the attention of the others who turned to her as she hugged Hiro. Maxwell's eyes fixed on Baymax as he went around the room, his glare following the robot as he set up the table he had fallen on. Turning to Hiro, the robot walked up to him, looking at Maxwell who folded his arms, his gaze filled with distrust.

"How're you feeling?" Aunt Cass held his hands.

"Great and I wasn't bored since GoGo kept coming over." Hiro smiled at her.

"Thanks Ethel, you've been a great help." Aunt Cass turned to GoGo.

"Nah, it was nothing really." She pocketed her hands.

"It's like you're a second mom or something." Aunt Cass chuckled.

"No, I'm not." GoGo folded her arms, turning away as pink coursed through her face that exuded embarrassment.

"Their bond has been increased due to the increase of Oxytocin and Dopamine in their hormonal systems as they have been partaking in –," Honey interrupted Baymax.

"Pilates! Pilates." She laughed uneasily.

"It is a physical exercise." Baymax shrugged. "I shall download it into my database under 'Expressions'. My vocabulary advancements are quite sick." He lifted his finger.

"Right …" Aunt Cass raised her brow, confused by his words and turned to Hiro. "Anyway, you came back just in time; Stephen's made lunch for you." She gestured to him. "He said it was his special treat."

"Whoa, Stephen, you cook?" GoGo turned to Dr Cello.

"Fool! Who said I was a chef?" Dr Cello turned away from her, leaning on a cane and adjusting a white top hat.

"Where'd you get the hat?" Dash raised his brow.

"My cochlea has a spiral shape." Dr Cello headed for the staircase. "Let us make haste! For dolphins are great at navigating through deserts."

Heading up the stairs, the others followed him slowly, baffled by his words. Tossing the hat and cane crassly, he walked onto the upper main area, gesturing for Aunt Cass to move onward before him. Moving up to a counter, Aunt Cass began lifting some plates off it when the scientist walked past and tapped her ass. Yelping, she smiled at him as he moved on, making Hiro shake his head angrily.

"Nigga!" He jumped at Dr Cello with a punch when Wasabi kicked him in mid-air, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't say nigga again!" Wasabi frowned at him. "You're not even black!"

"Tsk." GoGo clasped her hands before her and shrugged, lowering her head slightly. "He's kinda black."

"No! No, GoGo!" Honey tapped a finger on her nose, scolding her. "Bad, GoGo, very bad!"

"What? I'm just saying." GoGo chuckled.

"Hoh, because I'm brack, huh?" Hiro stood up, looking at Wasabi; bobbing his head while holding his arms out threateningly. "Hoh, I see you."

"You're not even Chinese." An old bespectacled Chinese man who stood beside Hiro shook his head.

"Oh, hey, Mr Ling; thanks for fixing the sink." Aunt Cass smiled at him.

"You're welcome, but you should look after your boy; I think he has a screw loose." Mr Ling left the room.

"Hey, dude, why're you speaking like that?" Fred turned to him.

"Sorry, been watching too many Trevor Noah videos." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck then frowned and turned to Dr Cello. "And you, why'd you –,"

The others stared in shock as they saw a yellow dotted outline of Dr Cello standing before them with an arrow pointing at it repeatedly, beeping continuously. A high-pitched feminine voice came, echoing through the room "Wow!" The scientist was seated on a couch behind them, sipping coffee as he watched them look at the empty space in confusion. As the line art disappeared, they shared confused glances, frozen in shock.

"What just happened?" GoGo's eyes widened with confusion.

"Yup, the writers are at it again." Hiro shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Juvia does get that a lot." Dr Cello sipped more coffee.

"So, seriously, why are you here?" Dash turned to Dr Cello, frowning slightly as he became impatient.

"Fool! Who said I was here?" Dr Cello turned his head dismissively, frowning as his voice deepened dramatically.

"If you say fool one more time, God help me, I'll release one of my suits and have them blow your face off." Maxwell frowned tensely.

"A lot has happened in the couple of days you were out, Hiro." Dr Cello placed the coffee cup on a table. "Honey, Fred and Wasabi came across a man named Danny Rand, or the Iron Fist, who's from an Order called K'un-L'un who excommunicated Nianzu Zhiqiang, who was responsible for the bombings. Maxwell and I analysed the machine we found and I'm afraid that I was right; it is one of a hundred correspondents for a massive seismic wave bomb that, when activated, is meant to send San Fransokyo into the ocean. Nianzu apparently had no other reason other than to draw Danny out for a final showdown."

"Wait, you took this long to tell me that? We should get on the field right away and find the bomb!" Anger stitched Hiro's brow.

"Fools! Who said I know anything about a bomb?" Dr Cello frowned.

"That's it!" Maxwell kicked him in the face, knocking him over the couch.

"Dude, you could've hurt him!" Wasabi's eyes dilated in worry.

"Fools! Who said I could be hurt?" Dr Cello's voice came behind him.

Quickly turning, the others saw the scientist standing on a table, his fists pressed against his sides in a heroic pose with his jacket flowing like a cape. Turning to the couch, they saw his feet peeking off the backrest. With eyes wide in shock, they looked back at him then the chair, seeing that his feet had disappeared.

"Even I can't do that." Dash said in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.

"As I was saying, Danny left a cryptic message on the Big Hero 6 website, telling us to get off the case because he and his Order are far more capable of handling it." Dr Cello walked up to them.

"Well, we were barely able to handle them anyway." Honey shrugged.

"You guys anyway, 'cuz I was juggling all of 'em." Dash smirked.

"Jack also told us to get off the SFIT case because it is too deep for us to handle as well and it's official SHIELD business. I've even quit working there and I'm on Stan Lee's payroll." Dr Cello pocketed his hands.

"Well, looks like we've got a lot of free time on our hands now." GoGo popped her gum.

"Okay, to the beach!" Dr Cello pointed to his right, his clothes suddenly replaced with a pair swim trunks and a surf board in the crook of his left arm. He held Honey in the air by her collar with his right hand.

"Why're you holding me?" Honey turned to him, dangling like she hung from a hang wire.

"High ho silver, away!" Dr Cello bellowed.

"Dude, _way_ too many references." Hiro rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

THE BRIGHT sun beat down against the sands of the beach, the crashing waves creating etching patterns on the shore. Laughs filled the air as people frolicked around, beach mats, umbrellas strewn all over as they amassed. Sunbathing, GoGo, Honey, Violet, Clarisse, Cat, Wasabi, Hiro, Dash, Dr Cello and Aunt Cass lay on different mats.

"Ah, I love the beach." Honey sighed, sipping some soda.

"Yeah, especially when there's no super psycho inter-dimensional alien monster attacking and threatening to destroy the world." GoGo laid back.

"I still never understood that." Aunt Cass stroked her chin. "Stephen, could you explain it again?"

"When a meteor falls to the ground, it crystalizes and it makes butter." He clenched his fist before him.

"Of course it does, dear, that's why I like you." Aunt Cass pecked his cheek.

Dr Cello remained unfazed, focussed on his clenched fist before him as he stared at the horizon seriously. Hiro glared at him, folding his arms as crimson coursed in his face, rage boiling in him. With a wide grin, Cat cracked an egg on his head, pouring it on him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Hiro turned to her.

"I thought it was hot enough to fry an egg." Cat raised her hands innocently.

"This isn't a cartoon, you know." He frowned at her, wiping the egg off his head.

"Ah, you arrogant horizon!" Dr Cello jumped to his feet. "You are my rival!"

He sprinted onward, manoeuvring between the people on the beach and dove into the water, swimming quickly towards the horizon. Cursing, Hiro wiped the egg of his head, his frown dying when someone overshadowed him. Looking up, he saw GoGo who was clad in a yellow bikini with Kit Kat logos on it. Taking a good look at her curvaceous body, he averted his gaze, wrapping his hand over his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna take a dip too." She looked around then turned to Hiro. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sure, sure." His voice muffled against his hand.

"Okay, you'll find me there." She headed for the water.

"Yo, is something wrong?" Dash turned to Hiro.

"No, nothing." Hiro uncovered his mouth.

"Then why're you bleeding from one nostril?" Wasabi furrowed his brow.

"Oh, yeah." Hiro wiped his nose. "Half Japanese, so." He shrugged.

"Is it just me or are you guys saying stuff that's ridiculously racist?" Violet chuckled.

"Nein, nein, we're not." Hiro shook his head.

"Okay …" She looked at him disbelievingly then smiled as she looked around. "Man, I'm gonna miss you guys; your craziness has kinda grown on me. Maybe I can visit a little longer next time, provided the court hearings finish up already."

"Yeah, you should come back again; it's been great having you here." Honey smiled at her.

"Absolutely." Violet smiled at her.

Loud chattering met their ears as a panic set in, people around them fixing their gazes on the sea before them. The waters rose in a domical shape, instilling chaos as screams spread and a stampede slowly formed. Metal came to view as the waters receded, a large mechanical beast rising from the depths standing around ten feet tall.

The machine was a reptilian humanoid robot, its stout arms shifting slowly as it walked toward the beach as its tail and legs stirred the waters. Steam spewed from the sides of its mouth and a red glow emanated from its eyes, reflecting off the green of its face and body. Seeing the symbol of a Krogar on the forehead of the robot, GoGo frowned, shaking her head in anger.

"Are you kidding me?" GoGo raised her brow.

"Yup." Hiro swooped past her.

Flipping in mid-air as he flew, parts of his armour wrapped around his body, joining to his boots and gloves, slapping his helmet on lastly. A streak of dust moved through the sand as Dash sprinted, a trail of exhaust coming from Baymax in a curve as he soared nearby and pulses of purple energy as Violet shot past him. The team of heroes, tailed by GoGo and Wasabi who got into their gear last, advanced toward the monster, hands and fists at the ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, I was kidding!" Fred's voice came from the machine, its arms flailing as he backtracked.

"I knew this idea was foolish." Maxwell's voice came from the machine as well.

Fred screamed and crossed his arms before him as they collided.

THE MOON's bright light seeped through the small window to her left, its light glinting off her face as she lowered her head. Her eyes exuded grief as she looked down at her hands, interlocking her fingers as her mind recalled her time with Hiro and how much she regretted her course of action. Lifting her head, she faced the man who stood before her, his face shrouded by the dark shadows.

"Allie, I know for certain that you know what we do to people who fail their mission, right?" The man raised his brow.

"… I …" She sighed, her voice stifled. "Yes … I do."

"Your recent developments have saved you from your punishment however." The man turned to the window then back at her. "Had it been anyone else, I would have had you killed the moment you arrived. The Terrigen Mist has proven more useful than thought possible and it has given us a greater opportunity than we once realized. With this, our rebirth shall go unhindered." He smirked and laughed with a heavy tone. "Hail Hydra."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you to all of you who appreciated via reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot. We are nearly midway in the massive third arc of the RealDone Universe which is a milestone for us due to hindrances that have been beyond our control. For info about the sequel, please read the profile bio and follow the timeline so as not to be confused when we publish it.

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.#**


End file.
